Tannius Chronicles Sidestory: Invasion
by John Tannius
Summary: This was the very first Fanfic I wrote way back in 1999. It's never been posted here before and for good reason. I broke most of the "rules" of fanfiction. Self Insert/Mary Sues/Godlike Chars
1. Chapter 1

OK, first off, before the disclaimer... I wrote this story about 10 years ago. I broke several fanfic conventions for a good story. It is a self insert, it is a side story to a series of novels I have yet to write, and it has Mary Sue/Gary Stu original characters and everyone becoming almost godlike in power in an extremely short period of time. I am posting this travesty partly on a whim and partly to try and get my own writing Muse up and going again. Hopefully being active in the fanfiction community will spur me to start writing again.

Everything below this sentence is the original text as I wrote it ten years ago (blows off the dust).

* * *

Standard Disclaimer:

All characters including Tannius and his Knights are property of their respective owners. Tannius and his Knights being my own creation I can do whatever I want with them. All other character owners I apologize to now for any offense I may have caused.

This story takes for granted that you have a working knowledge of the Ranma 1/2 Universe, have seen DBZ at least ten episodes past the Cell games, know what Ah! My Goddess is and have seen at least the first Devil hunter Yohko OAV. Anything involving my characters hasn't been posted anywhere before so I've tried to give pertinent background info where needed. Hopefully I will get off my butt soon and started transcribing my Tannius Chronicles to the computer.

* * *

Day 1

"are you sure this is the right place?"

"according to the initial recon reports this should be it. I'll knock."

Kasumi was in the kitchen when she heard someone knock at the front door. Genma and Soun were playing their never ending game of shogi, both were too engrossed in their game to notice. Nabiki was reading a Sailor V manga, Ranma and Akane were nowhere to be found. Looking out of the kitchen she rolled her eyes slightly, regaining her smile she said, "Don't worry, I'll get the door."

Opening the door she smiled charmingly, "Yes, what may I do for you?"

Standing at the door was a man of seemingly European descent with white hair and beard. He stood almost seven feet tall and had a very athletic, muscular build. He appeared to be in his mid forties. Standing next to him was a much smaller, younger, about 17, girl. She stood about five foot five with fiery red hair and deep blue eyes. She had a trim athletic figure. Both were dressed casually in jeans and T-shirts.

"My name is John Tannius. I've come to talk to the master of the Dojo.", Tannius bowed slightly in respect. Speaking flawless Japanese.

"Oh, well come in. I'm sure my father will be pleased to meet with you", Kasumi smiled even more if possible. "Are you here to learn martial arts?", Kasumi inquired as they entered.

"Um, no… not really. This is more a matter of some urgency.", Tannius replied.

At that moment sounds of fighting could be heard from the back, "Ranma! Come back here you Hentai!"

"Not a chance! You'll just hit me again!", a girl's voice shouted back.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time…", Tannius said.

"No, not at all. This happens all the time around here. This way please."

Soun looked up from the game as the visitors entered the common room. Genma took the opportunity to quickly switch as many pieces as he could on the board. "How may I help you today?", Soun asked.

"I am John Tannius. This is my daughter Jalyn. I have come to ask for your help. Your world depends on it."

At that moment Ranma-chan flew into the room and impacted against the far wall.

"I believe we came to the right place after all", Jalyn smirked.

* * * * * * * * * *

Every one was sitting around the table including Ranma-chan who was nursing a bruised cheek. Kasumi was serving tea.

Soun tried to sum everything up, "So, you and your daughter are martial artists from another dimension, members of the 'Knights of the Celestial Dragon', here to stop an evil army from invading and your sources say that this dojo is a focal point of fighting forces who would be able to assist you?"

Tannius nodded, "That's only the beginning. The warlord, Ottula, has engineered a virus that he infects his target worlds with. Upon releasing the virus, seventy five percent of the human population dies within a week, another twenty percent mutates into horribly deformed demon like creatures which Ottula uses to enslave the remaining five percent. We have already lost seven worlds to this monster. Over eighteen billion lives lost.", He hangs his head in sorrow.

The three Tendo daughters had looks of horror on their faces, Ranma stared numbly. Genma and Soun only nodded their heads looking very solemn. "And how can we possibly help you against something so overpowering?", Soun asked.

"We have reason to believe your world has been targeted next for invasion. We have people and ships in orbit as we speak to intercept the viral weapons as they 'port in. It's the other part of Ottula's invasion force that we need your help and the help of every able bodied fighter we can recruit. He has an elite force of fighters recruited from each of the worlds he's invaded. They're strong, skilled, and more powerful than any technology we can bring to bear against them. As you may know, no technology can withstand the power of a well trained warrior.", Tannius looked up. "I would like your permission to train and recruit potential defenders for the sake of your world, using your Dojo as a base of operations."

Nabiki blinked, "and here I thought it was gonna be another fiancé for Ranma.", she whispered to Akane. Akane turned and stuck her tongue out at Nabiki.

Soun looked up and slapped both thighs with his hands, "Well then, before I decide I would talk to Genma and Tannius privately. Kasumi could you make sure to have two more plates for dinner? And Ranma, Akane? How about you two give Jalyn a tour of the Dojo?"

* * * * * * * * * *

Akane slid the door to the dojo open and stepped in, "So you're a martial artist?"

Jalyn stepped into the dojo and nodded, "I'm not very good yet, my dad just started training me about two years ago."

"Maybe we could spar together while you're here.", Akane smiled.

"I'd like that. Where's Ranma?", Jalyn looked around.

"Um…he, I mean, she had to get something I'm sure.", Akane faltered.

Ranma-kun poked his head in, "I'm here, what did I miss?"

Jalyn looked at Ranma for a moment then did a doubletake. "You're Ranma aren't you? You were the girl earlier…."

Akane face faulted to the floor, getting up slowly, "How could you tell?"

"His aura, it's the same as the girl earlier. Besides, he's wearing the same clothes and has the same hand shaped bruise on his cheek."

Akane blushed.

Ranma smiled nervously, "Um.. you were saying you knew martial arts? Would you mind showing us some moves? I'm curious how people fight in other dimensions."

"Sure, Akane, would you mind sparring with me?"

* * * * * * * * * *

"Ranma and Akane are both gifted, with the right training they could be formidable warriors. Ranma has a strength of about 1250 and Akane almost 950 "

Genma laughed heartily, "That's my son, hahahaha, takes after his old man."

Tannius decided it was best not to tell Genma his energy was only around 120.

Soun still seemed troubled, "just how many more recruits are we talking about? There really isn't a whole lot of room here. And from what you've said we'd need an army to defend the earth."

"I'd say no more than a dozen well trained fighters, I'm willing to begin as soon as you're ready.", Tannius smiled, "Don't worry, I'm willing to supply all the food and a healthy amount of money for 'rental' of the dojo."

The money clinched it, "All right. I wouldn't mind seeing some of this training for myself anyway."

"That's the spirit! You'll let Jalyn know as soon as she comes back in for me please?"

"Yes, but why don't you tell her yourse…..", he trailed off. Tannius had vanished.

Genma shrugged and went back to the game.

* * * * * * * * * *

Akane sat down on a mat, sweaty and out of breath. "…and you've only been training for two years?"

Jalyn sat down next to her only slightly flushed and breathing hard, "Yeah, that's why I need to train more. My specialty is in weaponry however. You know particle cannons, and mag guns…"

Ranma and Akane gave her blank looks.

"… sooo anyway, Ranma are you a shape-changer too?", Jalyn tried changing the subject.

"Too?", Ranma replied.

"Oops… well you would have found out eventually I guess. Now don't freak out on me or anything… please?"

Ranma looked at Akane and shrugged, then nodded at Jalyn.

Jalyn closed her eyes and seemed to relax, the air around her seemed to shimmer and glow. Her legs started to grow together and lengthen into a long snakelike tail. A second, larger set of arms sprouted below the first. Wings slowly stretched out and grew to a fifteen foot wingspan. Finally her skin turned to a bright emerald green.

Jalyn opened her eyes to see Akane clutching Ranma tightly and Ranma staring with his jaw dropped wide open. *_why was it always so difficult to show people her true self?_*

"It's all right, it's still me. This is my true form."

Akane recovered first, noticed she was holding onto Ranma and slammed him into the floor face first. She looked up, "Wow, so you really are from another world."

"Actually I'm from San Francisco, just in another dimension. I just take after my father, although I'm told I have my mother's eyes.", Jalyn blinked quickly to emphasize the point. "Is he going to be OK?"

"Hmmm? Oh Ranma! I'm sorry!", Akane exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah… I'm used to it by now.", Ranma got back up rubbing his forehead. "So your dad is a shape changer too?"

"Sort of… He's a dragon. Sorry about this."

Akane and Ranma both face faulted, hands up in warding signs, eyes spiraling.

* * * * * * * * * *

Kuririn was switching through channels, bored. Ever since the Cell games six years ago there was little to do. He heard Android 18 outside playing with his daughter and smiled. Maybe he should start training her, now that she was old enough. Android 18 certainly didn't seem to mind one way or the other about martial arts since they were married. He remembered Gohon had begun training at about that age under Piccolo. *I don't think I'll be that harsh.* he brushed his black hair out of his eyes he decided to go outside and play with his family.

"Hey Hon! What are you doin'", he asked as the screen door shut behind him. Master Roshi was sleeping in a hammock in the shade. Kuririn's daughter was playing with the old turtle and Android 18 had just laid herself down on a lounge chair to read a book.

"I'm just getting some sun and read….", she trailed off looking towards the sky.

Suddenly Kuririn felt it too. A power, a huge power. He started shaking. Was it Cell? Maybe it was Goku back from the dead again. Whatever it was it was more powerful than Gohon and it was headed this way.

"Maureen! Go inside quickly", Kuririn shouted. He and Android 18 took up battle stances as Master Roshi snored.

Suddenly Tannius appeared in front of both of them on the beach faster than either could follow. Looking at the two of them ready to fight he held up his hands, waving them frantically., "Whoa, wait! I'm friendly, I don't want to fight."

Kuririn relaxed somewhat. He glanced at 18. She was still in full combat mode. "Relax Hon, lets hear what he has to say."

Tannius smiled, "Thanks, do either of you know…", he pulled out a sheet of paper and looked at it, "um…Goku?"

* * * * * * * * * *

"So, you're only a half dragon?", Akane asked.

"Yes, my mother was a human doctor before she met my dad. Ottula's goons kidnapped her and experimented on her while she was pregnant, Hence the green skin. My dad is gold."

Ranma had walked around her twice during the conversation examining her from all angles.

"Um… would you please stop doing that?", Jalyn asked.

"Sorry. So did your mom come with you guys?", Ranma-kun asked.

"No… she's dead", Jalyn sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's OK. It happened when I was born. I never knew her. She was very sick because of Ottula."

The door to the Dojo opened and Nabiki stuck her head in, "Yo guys, Dad wants to see you." She looked at Jalyn and fainted.

A few minutes later Akane, Ranma, and Jalyn (back in human form) came back into the house, Ranma carrying Nabiki.

Soun cried out, "My baby! What happened?"

"She saw Jalyn in her true form and fainted.", Ranma said.

"True form?", Genma and Soun said in stereo.

"Maybe you should explain first.", Akane suggested.

"Sorry about this", said Jalyn.

* * * * * * * * * *

"So Goku is dead. Too bad, we could really have used his help. But he has a son you said?"

Kuririn nodded, "Yeah, Gohon is at least as powerful as his dad was. You should be able to find him in Satan city. That's where he goes to school."

18 clenched her fists, "This threat to earth, is it as serious as you claim?"

"I only wish it weren't so. I need to find the strongest fighters as quickly as I can. I figure we have maybe ten days before the invasion."

"We will help you.", 18 said. "Kuririn and I will train with you for the sake of my daughter."

"That's great! Well I'm off to find Gohon. I'll meet you at the Tendo dojo in Nerima Japan.", Tannius said. He jumped into the air and flew off to the west.

*_And here I thought it was boring around here._* Kuririn thought.

* * * * * * * * * *

Videl had convinced Gohon to stay after school and do some katas in the empty gym. They were getting warmed up, at least Videl was, Gohon wasn't even breaking a sweat, when Gohon got a funny look on his face and froze up.

"What's the matter Gohon? Got a cramp?", Videl joked.

"Something's coming, something powerfu…", he never had time to finish.

Tannius appeared out of nowhere before them. Videl screamed in surprise and fell backwards onto her butt Gohon started powering up but remained calm. "Who are you?", he asked mildly.

"My name is Tannius. Kuririn told me where to find you, it's a good thing too or I would have been searching forever. You mask your power level well."

"So why look for me? You're not here to destroy the earth or anything are you?", he laughed nervously.

"No. You might want to sit down for what I have to tell you."

* * * * * * * * * *

Silvertail sat on a large rock by the side of the trail. The female skunk morph was pulling burrs out of her tail. Blackwulf stood nearby sniffing the air, then checked his scanner again.

"It was here I tell you. A definite non-human power signature off the scale.", the wolf morph said.

"So where is it?", Silvertail asked frustrated.

"It disappeared off the scanner but I think I've got the scent. That way.", he pointed off into the woods.

Silvertail stood up and straightened her vest and belt. *_Why do we always get these assignments in the middle of nowhere. I much rather be back at basecamp, or shopping_.* She smiled. "Maybe there's a town ahead and I can pick up a few things."

"GPS maps show nothing for 10 klicks. Whatever I'm smelling it's not a demon."

Silvertail looked at her huge companion. Dressed as an Native American Shaman/Warrior the dark gray wolf seemed to be enjoying himself way too much out here. "Let's just hurry up and finish our recon. This humidity is wrinkling my fur."

Blackwulf chuckled softly, it sounded more like coughing. "You've gotten soft Silver. All right we'll check this last lead then report back to base."

Suddenly a red and white ball came flying through the air bouncing off Blackwulf's skull. "Ow!", he looked up to see three kids running his way.

"Uh… Ash? I don't think that's a pokemon.", they heard a female voice say.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ranma-chan sat with Akane across from Jalyn. Panda-Genma was playing Shogi with Soun.

"So the spring must somehow keep a genetic template of the last thing that drowns in it. Then the temperature of the water must trigger a biochemical reaction to switch between templates. Only water triggers the reaction?", Ranma nodded. "Hmmm… maybe the curse utilizes the energy of the hydrogen bonds in water as a catalyst. It would be interesting to study further. I wonder, if we could find the neutral temperature of water for the change would you become a hermaphrodite?"

"Aack! I hope not!", Ranma Gasped.

"Yeah, he's enough of a hentai anyway.", Akane added.

"Well, you're just a prude, kawaikune, tomboy!", Ranma slumped to unconsciousness as a huge mallet connected to the back of his head.

"Hey, where did you get the hammer?", Jalyn asked.

Akane looked at it as if seeing it for the first time. "I have no idea. It's just there if I need it. I never really thought about it before." She sat the hammer down on the table and it faded away.

Jalyn smiled, "If this is what I think it is, dad is going to flip! I think I know how to direct your training now."

"My training?", Akane gulped. "I'm sure you can find better fighters than myself."

"A few maybe. But I think you are underestimating yourself. Especially with this ability to access this 'hammer space'. You may surprise us all.

Ranma-chan groaned as she came to.

Jalyn looked at Akane, "We must get started. My dad mentioned other fighters in this area. Do you know any of them?"

*_I wish I didn't_* She thought. Akane nodded, "Most of them are either trying to kill Ranma or marry him, but I think they will be willing to help in this case."

"If nothing else than to keep up with my own training", said Ranma, popping his neck back into place.

"Good. We should hurry then.", Jalyn stood up.

"Dad. We're leaving!", Akane said. "We'll we back in time for dinner Kasumi!"

* * * * * * * * * *

Tannius and Gohon were flying back to Nerima together. Videl had wanted to stop by home first then join them at the dojo in the morning. When she said she was going to ask her father Herkule Satan to join them in saving the world, Gohon rolled his eyes. He hastily apologized when Videl angrily asked if he had a problem with that.

"So what's wrong with Videl's father that you don't want him along?", Tannius asked.

"Well, my mother always used to say, 'if you can't say something nice about someone. Don't say anything at all.' If you want, ask Kuririn. He's pretty opinionated on the subject of Herkule Satan."

"Hold on.", said Tannius. "I Sense another power."

They banked to the right and headed to another part of Tokyo.

* * * * * * * * * *

Keitaro was scrubbing down the stones of the hot spring bathing area as two figures flew overhead at an amazing speed. Sighing to himself he was just glad it wasn't him flying through the air again.

* * * * * * * * * *

Morisato Keiichi opened the throttle on his bike and pushed it to a higher gear. The motorcycle gang was gaining. Belldandy clung to him tightly as they wove through traffic.

It had started innocently enough. They had just left an ice cream shop and some guy had complimented Keiichi's motorcycle. They started talking about bikes in general when one of the guy's friends came up and started harassing Belldandy. Keiichi intervened, accidentally knocking the man against a line of motorcycles that belonged him and the guy he'd been talking to and his gang. Keiichi decided that was an excellent time to leave.

The gang split up, attempting to come at Keiichi and Belldandy from both sides. Suddenly two figures appeared on the road ahead. Ducking down, Keiichi drove between them. The motorcycle gang suddenly stopped as if their bikes had hit a brick wall. Some of them exploded throwing their riders into the air. Tannius and Gohon caught them and tossed them into a pile with the rest of their gang to wait for the police. They then turned and walked towards the single motorcycle that had stopped a ways down the road to watch.

Tannius approached the riders. He stopped short. "Belldandy? Is that you? It is you! Man it's been what, ten…twelve thousand years?"

Belldandy looked at him confused for a moment. "You look familiar. I'm sure I've seen you before."

"Yeah, I used to hang out with Thor back in the good old days. Are your sisters here? What are the Norns doing in Tokyo and in this dimension for that matter?"

Keiichi broke in, "D-did you say t-ten thousand years? Belldandy, how old are you?"

Belldandy blushed, "Keiichi, you should never ask a woman her age. And if it all the same to you, I'm eighteen. The same age I've been for thirty seven thousand years."

Keiichi fell off the motorcycle.

Belldandy got off and bowed to Tannius. "I remember now. You are the one who played all those mean tricks on my older sister Urd."

"Only because she kept trying to seduce me against my will."

Belldandy smiled, "I never said she didn't deserve it. Thank you for the rescue, although I fear I may need to have a long talk with Keiichi now." She looked down at her comatose boyfriend.

"Let me fly you both home. We have much to talk about and little time to do it."

Getting Keiichi back on the motorcycle and seating herself she nodded.

"C'mon Gohon I hear the police coming anyway." Tannius touched the motorcycle and it rose into the air.

Gohon followed Tannius. *Man, and I used to thing Kami was old…*

* * * * * * * * * *

Ranma and Akane had managed to round up everyone on their list of people who would be willing to train. They sat at a table in the Cat Café with Shampoo, Mousse, and Ukyou. They had looked for Ryouga but no one had seen him in weeks. Ukyou asked if maybe they should get Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno to join them. Ranma had shuddered at the thought and told her that they were more likely to be a hindrance than a help. This group at least had the ability to put aside their differences during a crisis and work together.

Cologne only nodded. "Son-in-law is showing greater wisdom every day. We shall go and train for the upcoming invasion, and who knows, maybe Shampoo will learn something she can bring back to her village to teach."

"Shampoo only go to be with Ranma", said Shampoo, Glomping onto him.

"I'm only going to prevent Ranma from becoming more powerful than me.", Challenged Mousse.

Jalyn stared for a minute then laughed, "OK, I think I got it now. Tell me if I'm wrong. Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyou are all engaged to Ranma. Kuno Kodachi wants to be engaged to Ranma-kun but wants to kill Ranma-chan and visa-versa for Kuno Tatewaki. Mousse wants to kill Ranma so he can have Shampoo because of some stupid old law. And I haven't figured out yet why this Ryouga guy wants you dead, I'll have to meet him first. Boy Ranma you are soooo screwed."

"Gee, thanks for the positive spin. I feel sooo much better.", Ranma deadpanned.

Akane hung her head, "Yup that's pretty much it. He's brought most of it on himself although his father has helped quite a bit."

"Pops is responsible for almost all of it! If he hadn't insisted on China of all places!", Ranma yelled defensively.

"It's all in the past. And as my dad says, 'You can't change the past by wishing.' So let's prepare for tomorrow shall we?", Jalyn said getting down to business.

* * * * * * * * * *

"That's the whole story. We have maybe ten days until the world as you know it changes forever. Even if we turn back the invasion, there is no way we will be able to hide what will happen. This world will enter the interdimensional community whether it wants to or not. As goddesses I thought you should know. Gods know we could use your help.", Tannius smiled at his pun.

"Ugh, you're still as bad as ever Tannius.", said Urd rolling her eyes.

Tannius, Keiichi, Gohon, and the three Norn goddesses, Skuld, Belldandy, and Urd were having tea in the old temple.

Keiichi took the break in conversation as his opportunity, "Belldandy? About what you said earlier, how can you still be eighteen after so long?"

Belldandy smiled, "Don't worry. Time moves differently up in the heavens. What has only been eighteen years for me has let time fly by down here. I didn't actually live all thirty seven thousand years, only eighteen from my perspective."

"Oh", was all Keiichi could say to that.

"I'll call this invasion into the Celestial office. I'm sure they already know about it but I'd like to make sure.", Urd said getting up.

"we should get going too. I need to check on my daughter at the Tendo residence."

"Wait Tannius!", said Skuld. "This person might be of help if you're fighting demons. I saw her ad the other day and took it." She handed him a sheet of paper.

It read, "Haunted by spirits? Plagued by ghosts? Distracted by demons? Call 555-1234 and ask for Mamono Hunter Yohko. Results Guaranteed or your money back."

"You think it's serious?", Tannius said raising one eyebrow.

"I dunno, could be.", Skuld replied.

"Can I use your phone after Urd's done?"

* * * * * * * * * *

Yohko was studying her English for next week's test when the phone rang.

Putting her pencil down she got up to answer. Her friend Chi was stuffing her face with snacks and reading a manga rather than studying.

She picked up the phone, "Hello, Mano residence."

"Yes, this is Yohko… Devil hunter? Well yeah I guess. That would be my friends fault. No, no… I can do what it claims. Tendo residence, Nerima, 6 am tomorrow? Yeah, I can find it. Of, course. Yes, I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodbye."

She hangs up the phone….. "Chi! Are you putting up ads again?", she screams.

"Of coursh.. How elsh are we gmma make mnee?", Chi said through a mouth full of doughnut.

"Well anyway I want you to stop. Although I did get a job out of it."

"I told you! We'll be rich! Just you wait!"

* * * * * * * * * *

Jalyn, Ranma, and Akane were walking back to the Tendo dojo.

"Jalyn? Do you really think we can train enough to beat demons in only ten days?", Akane asked.

"Don't worry. It will be tough for sure. But Dad has a few tricks up his sleeve to get the most out our time. He'll go over it with everyone tomorrow when we're all there." She looked up, "Ah, speaking of… Dad is on his way here."

"How do you know that?", Ranma asked.

"That's one of the things you'll learn. How to sense and measure another person's power level. He'll get there before us if we don't hurry. Come on, I'll race you!"

With the challenge uttered, Jalyn took off in a blur leaving Akane and Ranma struggling just not to lose the cloud of dust she left behind. *Is this the power they're offering in their training? I will learn it!* Ranma thought.

Jalyn was waiting at the front door of the Tendo house when Ranma and Akane finally caught up. Ranma was red faced, probably from embarrassment, Akane was only slightly winded from the run.

"What kept ya?", Jalyn smirked.

"Will we be that fast?", Ranma asked.

"Possibly", replied Jalyn. "Ah, there's dad, and he brought company."

Everyone looked up to see two figures flying towards the dojo. Tannius and Gohon landed on the steps, much to the astonishment of Akane and Ranma who had never seen anyone fly before without wings.

"Akane, do you think your father would mind one more for dinner?", Tannius asked.

"Dinner? Oh, no! I forgot.", Gohon yelled. "I've got to get home and talk to my mom about this. And Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo! I need to let them know what's going on too! I'm real sorry Mister Tannius but I have a lot to do tonight. You understand don't you? I'll be back tomorrow morning with more help I promise."

"Uh, yeah. Sure, I'll see you later then."

Gohon flew off faster than even Jalyn could follow, "Wow! He's real fast."

Tannius nodded solemnly, "Yes he is. It is fortunate we found him. With him on our side we may have a chance of beating this thing. Never mind on the extra plate for dinner then."

* * * * * * * * * *

Even in her half dragon form Jalyn was having trouble with her chopsticks. Nabiki was as far away from her as possible while still at the table. She had brought out a camcorder at one point saying she was going to record the training and preparation for posterity. Kasumi just smiled as always and tried to show Jalyn the proper way to hold the chopsticks. Nodoka, Ranma's mother, had come home during the day and had helped Kasumi with dinner. She had promptly vowed her son's full support in the coming battle. To which Ranma replied that he'd already done so.

Ranma and Genma were gobbling up the food as usual. Soun was talking to Tannius. "So, you are a dragon your daughter tells me."

Tannius smiled nervously, "Well it's not something I advertise. You see, people tend to get upset about things like that."

"Well you are among friends here. Why not relax and assume your true form.", Soun said hospitably.

"The thing is, you see… I wouldn't fit in the house if I did that.", Tannius replied sheepishly.

Something beeped on his belt. "That must be Blackwulf checking in. Hold on." He pulled something out of a pouch that looked suspiciously like one of those handheld game systems. Tannius flipped the screen up and pushed a button. "Tannius here, go ahead."

Blackwulf's face filled the tiny screen. "We investigated the anomaly. It was like I thought. A native non-human life form. Some kids we ran into told us it was an Entei. Some sort of creature that belongs to a higher order of something collectively called Pokemon. Apparently people down here catch and train them to compete against each other. Silver is completely hooked on them now and has already caught six of the damned things. I'm going to send her on up to our skywatch station and have them checked out. I'm on my way to your location and should be there by morning."

"Excellent, see you in the morning. Tannius out."

"Pokemon?", Jalyn asked.

"They're animals native to the islands south of Japan. Last I heard there had been over two hundred varieties catalogued. We can't get them up here very easily because of strict animal import/export laws.", Akane said. "That's all right because I have P-chan, where ever he is. I swear that pig gets lost almost as much as Ryouga… Hmmm… Nah."

Ranma just whistled.

The meal finally finished, Kasumi cleared away the dishes and could be heard happily washing them in the kitchen.

Tannius cleared his throat. "That was a wonderful dinner, I simply must have the recipe for the replicators on the ship." He took a more somber mood. "Genma, Ranma, Nodoka, I have something I must ask you."

Nodoka assumed her role as family spokesperson. "Of course, go ahead."

Tannius pulled at his short beard, "As you know, we have already lost seven worlds to this demon horde. Three of them are earth, other dimensions but still earth. Two years ago I attempted to rescue survivors from one of the infected worlds with the intention of relocating them to alternate dimensions where they could be re-united with other versions of their family. I was stopped when the demons threatened to kill one thousand prisoners for everyone I rescued. However, one of the people rescued is related to your family.", He opened his communicator again and pushed a couple of buttons. The screen lit up to show a woman's face.

"Jalana Here. Oh, hi Tannius. Are you ready?"

"Yes Jan, send her down.", Tannius replied. "Tannius out."

"Her?", Ranma asked. "It's not another Akane is it?"

"Baka", Akane hit him in the shoulder. "He said she was related to your family."

"Oh, yeah.", Ranma laughed.

The Saotome family waited nervously for about five minutes. Then Jalyn clapped her hands, "She's here!" She crawled towards the door to the backyard and slid it open.

A short girl with red hair in a pigtail sporting a red Chinese style outfit wearing a backpack flew in and landed on the deck. She bowed politely, "Good evening. I'm Ranko Saotome."

"I must be in shock.", muttered Nabiki, "This doesn't surprise me at all."

* * * * * * * * * *

Ranko raised her head and looked at Genma and Nodoka, "Mom? Pop? It really is you!" She ran to them and gave them both a huge hug. "I missed you so much. I never thought I would see you again." Then she saw Akane. "Akane! Sister you're here too and Nabiki! Do I hear Kasumi in the kitchen? And Uncle Soun. Does dad still cheat at Go?" Her eyes were full of tears. Then she saw Ranma-kun, "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

The whole household was stunned, except for Jalyn and Tannius. Kasumi came out of the kitchen at that moment looked at Ranko and said, "Oh my! Two Ranma's?"

"Not really.", said Tannius. "Ranma this is your twin sister from another Earth. Apparently, this Earth the Saotmes had a son, the Earth Ranko comes from they had a daughter."

Nabiki came over and poked Ranko in the breast, "Yup, she's a girls all right."

"Please don't do that.", Ranma and Ranko said simultaneously.

"Are you cursed too?", Kasumi asked.

"Cursed? What are you talking about?", Ranko asked.

"Maybe we should sit down and talk", Soun said.

* * * * * * * * * *

Even at top speed Gohon was still late for dinner. *I've got to learn dad's instant transmission technique* he thought.

Chi-chi was clearly upset and was banging dishes around, complaining about how her son didn't respect his mother and how irresponsible he was and how he'd never get into a good college if he didn't shape up.

Gohon's younger brother, Goten ate happily, ignoring any conversation not directly involving him.

Gohon finished his dinner and sat back with a sigh. He looked at his mother and tried to decide the best way to approach her with the bad news. He finally decided the frontal attack to be the only real option.

"Mom, I've been asked to help save the world again."

A dish dropped to the floor and broke, "What did you say?" Her face was already turning red as she turned around to face her oldest son. "What about your studies! How are you ever going to become a doctor or a lawyer if you keep running off to fight. Whaaaa! My Gohon is going to be a failure…", she cried.

"I brought that up with the man who asked for my help. I told him my mom wouldn't go for it. So he told me that he could get me entry and a full scholarship to any college in the world after this was over. I think he can do it too. He seemed to have an awful lot of powerful friends.", Gohon quickly said between his mothers sobs and fits of rage.

"Really?", Chi-chi sniffed. "You know what this means don't you? I'm going to have a Harvard boy! Or maybe Cambridge, or Yale. Why are doing standing there Gohon? Get to bed you have training in the morning!"

* * * * * * * * * *

"I see, so the curse is only activated with cold water.", Ranko said to Ranma-chan. It was like looking in a mirror. Genma and Ranma had come to blows as their story was told and they had both ended up in the carp pond.

Jalyn Snickered, "You should see how many fiancées he has because of it."

Ranma-chan turned red as she went to get a kettle of hot water from the kitchen. "Hey, not all of them are because of the curse. Some of them are dad's fault.", she yelled.

"So how was your life different Ranko?", Akane asked.

"Well, for one thing, I never went on an extended training trip with dad. Mom refused to let him, saying it wasn't proper for a young girl to go gallivanting all over the known world with no proper home or mother to be a role model. So dad had to be content with training me at home. That was OK though because I got to be really good friends with Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi. Akane and I were like sisters. Everything was perfect, school, family, friends. I even had a boyfriend. Then the invasion began."

Ranko stopped for a moment as if gathering the energy to continue.

"They launched missiles into the upper atmosphere to spread the virus. People started getting sick. There was rioting and looting as the hospitals quickly filled to capacity. Soon there were so many dead we had to start putting them in mass graves. Mom, dad…A-akane, everyone I loved died within a week. I was all alone. Then… then some of the survivors started to change. It wasn't noticeable at first but then when the change sped up they could no longer hide. They became grotesque parodies of humans, misshapen faces and bodies. They had claws and tentacles or wings. Scaly skin with oozing sores…", Ranko shuddered. "I was about to be gang raped by a group of them when Tannius rescued me."

Akane and Nadoka were on either side of Ranko and reached over and gave her a comforting hug. Ranko was crying. Ranma gulped nervously, "Hey, it'll be OK. You're safe here with us now and I'll be damned if I allow something like that to ever happen again."

Ranko Looked up at Ranma. Blinking away tears she said, "Huh?"

"Hey, I have a sister now. That's what brothers do, they protect their sisters.", Ranma said confidently.

"Baka, I'm stronger than you!", she punched Ranma out through the door and into the carp pond.

"What'd you do that for? Ranma-chan shouted. She got out of the water and started wringing her clothes out. "you're as much of a tomboy as Akane!"

"you had better be nice Ranma. Ranko is going to be training you.", Jalyn said.

"What? I thought Tannius would…"

"I'll be training with Gohon and his friends. While you have potential, you just don't have the power yet to compete in our league. Jalyn and Ranko will be your trainers to teach you new techniques and to help you better control your Ki."

Ranma started to protest, but slumped in defeat, for now.

Nadoka turned to Ranko, "I welcome you to our family. I have always wanted a daughter. We will definitely have to buy you some new clothes. You don't even have a Bra on!"

"Mom! You're embarrassing me. I hope you don't mind if I spend the night here do you?", Ranko was blushing.

"I wouldn't hear of you leaving.", Soun said. "You can sleep in Akane's room. I'm sure Akane wouldn't have a problem with that."

"Yeah Akane, Ranko's all girl.", Nabiki said taking a picture of Ranma-chan wringing out her shirt on the deck.

"I guess it's all right. Yeah, come on Ranko it will be like a sleep over. I'll get some extra blankets."

Ranko and Akane went upstairs. Jalyn maneuvered her way up after them with her snakelike body, wings tucked tight to keep clear of the ceiling. "Wait for me! I have some awesome fashion magazines from Traalis IV I want to show you."

Tannius shook his head, "I hope Jalyn has enough sense to get some sleep. She hasn't had many friends since the war started and I know she feels left out a lot."

"I'm sure they will be fine.", Soun Said. "Kasumi will get you some blankets and a spare futon so you can sleep in here."

"There's no need. I don't need sleep. I will be working out in the dojo for the rest of the night anyway.", Tannius reassured Soun. "I bid you all a good night, Genma, Nadoka." He nods to each of them then walks outside towards the dojo.

Nadoka watched him leave, "Oh Genma, he looks so lonely. As if he has the weight of the world on his shoulders."

"Seven worlds…", replied Genma.

* * * * * * * * * *

Akane, Ranko, and Jalyn were all gathered around Jalyn's magazines. Akane couldn't understand the writing. Ranko said it was in Interlac. The pictures however were what caught her eye. They were three dimensional and some of them moved. One picture of a woman in particular you could change to any angle in order to see her clothing from all sides.

"The latest fashion this year is Liquid Nanotech clothing.", Jalyn said turning to the page. There was a picture of a tall woman wearing shimmering clothes that rippled like water as she moved. The colors cycled through the spectrum even turning clear at one point. Akane blushed at that.

Ranko looked up at Akane, "you're engaged to Ranma right?"

"Yes. But it was our fathers' decision.", she was quick to add.

"Do you love him?", Ranko asked.

"What? Me love that pervert! Besides I'm sure he likes other fiancées more."

Jalyn and Ranko looked at each other, "She loves him.", they both said at once bursting into laughter.

"Stop it!", she yelled turning bright red. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't such an idiot or a hentai. Maybe if he was nicer too."

"I know I've only known him for a day but I think he likes you and he's afraid to admit it.", Jalyn said.

"That would be sooo cool if you married him Akane! Then we really would be sisters.", Ranko said.

"Hey now…", Akane started.

"They don't need to be married now. They're too young. I think they should let the romance build and mature first.", Jalyn interrupted.

"Excuse me! Can we stop talking about my love life now?", Akane finally finished.

All three were silent for a moment then burst out in fits of laughter.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ranma put another pillow over his head trying to drown out the noise from across the hall.

* * * * * * * * * *

Day 2

"Akane… Akane. It's time to get up"

"Hmm…? Wha…what time is it?"

"Five thirty.", Jalyn answered.

*Yawn* "Why so early?", Akane asked.

"Everyone else is arriving at six so I thought we should get up and ready earlier. Now to wake Ranko… you might want to get out of the way for this.", Jalyn warned.

Jalyn went over to Ranko, "Ranko… Ranko get up."

"Nng… no. g'way… 'm sleep'n."

Jalyn dumped a big bucket of water on her.

*Sputter* "Aahhhh! Ohhh, I'm gonna get you for that Jalyn.", Ranko swore.

"gotta catch me first. Meet you in the bath Akane.", Jalyn disappeared out into the hall and down the stairs so fast the air blew around scattering papers.

Akane gathered her bath supplies and a towel for her and one for Ranko. They went down the stairs together. "Does Ranma always snore like that?", Ranko gestured upwards towards his room.

"Well he is kind of loud this morning. But yeah pretty much."

"Man, I'm glad I don't snore like that.", Ranko said.

"Well…", Akane began.

"No way! I wasn't me. It had to have been Jalyn.", Ranko laughed. "Let's hurry or Jalyn will use all the hot water."

The inner door to the bath had a big sign written in Kanji, Interlac, and English. Akane assumed it said the same thing in all three languages, "Keep Out. Girls only this morning."

"Jalyn doesn't care much for peeping toms. She's very self conscious about her body. But who wouldn't, looking like her and being raised around regular humans.", Ranko commented.

Akane and Ranko stripped. Then Akane knocked on the door, "It's just us girls, we're coming in."

Jalyn was already scrubbing away. She had a wing curled around in front of her, soaping it up. She turned and waved them in. Akane tried not to stare. Jalyn had a patch of flame red hair about where her genitals would be on a normal girl and her breasts were the same shade of emerald as the rest of her skin. The aureoles were darker green though. Akane quickly sat and wetted herself down. Washing her hair she asked, "So what's first today?"

"After dad makes sure we're all on the same page, so to speak, we'll do some sparring to get an idea and judge each person's power level and expertise. Then for the non-energy attack people, which you are one, we will start training in Ki concentration. Although I'm going to have something special delivered for you. It's something my Uncle Thor designed.", Jalyn started rinsing off.

Ranko spoke up, "Ranma seems to know some basic Ki energy attacks so I'm going to work on refining those and then maybe work on some flying lessons."

Akane rinsed the shampoo out of her hair *I wish* and looked at Ranko. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was bathing with Ranma. *They look so alike.* she thought.

Jalyn slithered into the tub, sending water over the edges, "Oops, sorry. I guess I don't know my own bulk."

"As if Jalyn. You're not fat, you're just half dragon.", Ranko joked. "Is there any room left for us?"

"Um… hold on.", The end of her tail flipped out to hang over the edge of the tub splashing both Akane and Ranko in the process, "There. Should be plenty of room now."

Akane walked around the seven feet of serpentine tail and climbed into the tub. Ranko followed her. "You did that on purpose.", accused Ranko.

Akane giggled. Ranko broke down and started laughing.

"Sheesh, it wasn't that funny."

They finished their bath and Akane was reaching for her workout Gi when Jalyn stopped her. "Hold, on. I have something better to wear. It's the latest thing in smart suit technology." She opened a small pack she had left in the laundry room and pulled out a piece of cloth. It was gray and shaped vaguely like a full body suit, if you were a barbi doll that is. "Here, put this on. The cloth adheres to the skin and passes heat and sweat through the fabric to keep you cool. It is also cut and tear proof and will prevent unauthorized penetration." Ranko, shuddered when Jalyn said that.

"What? I couldn't fit my hand in that let alone my whole body!", Akane exclaimed.

"Give me one.", Ranko said. Jalyn handed her a second one. "Watch me." Ranko stretched the neck of the body suit and put a foot in. The material was extremely pliant and soon she had her whole leg in and then the next. As Ranko pulled the material up over her hips Akane realized the suit did nothing to hide the sex. If anything it became more pronounced clearly showing the furrow of Ranko's vagina. Akane blushed. Ranko finally got the material up over her breasts and her arms in the sleeves. The neck closed up to lay seamless around her throat.

"I can't wear that! Ranko still looks naked!", Akane gasped.

"Not to worry. Jalyn can I borrow your half shirt seeing as you won't be wearing it for the rest of this mission?

"Yeah, I suppose. But I want it back. It's one of my favorites." She pulled out the shirt from the pack and shook it out. "Here."

Ranko put the shirt on and pulled it over her breasts. In large letters it read, "MILK", across her breasts. She then grabbed her own small pack and pulled out a pair of cut-off shorts. The shorts did little to hide her rear. In fact they seemed cut to emphasize her attributes. Ranko looked for all the world a red-head silver goddess.

Akane giggled, "If Auntie Nadoka sees you like that she'll freak. Especially if she thought you were Ranma-chan."

"Your turn Akane.", Jalyn smiled. "We'll have to see what we can do to keep Ranma from suffering a nosebleed when he watches you train.

It took Akane longer to put on her suit than Ranko. Jalyn pulled out a block of silvery metal from her small pack. It was about a foot across, six inches thick, and three feet long. "You're not the only one who can manipulate space-time.", She smiled looking at Akane. She placed her hand against the metal and closed her eyes. The metal seemed to glow then melt, flowing like mercury along her skin. Soon her whole body was covered including wings and tail. Leaving her head uncovered, it formed into hard interlocking plates, soft only in the Joints. "My dad only gets me the latest in battlesuit technology.", She said forming a gun on one of her arms with just a thought.

Akane gulped, "I'm glad you're on my side."

They then snuck back up to Akane's room to find some clothes that would cover her more exposed assets. Akane finally decided on a yellow bikini top and a matching pair of shorts, not nearly cut as high as Ranko's but allowing her freedom of movement.

The three of them went back downstairs to wait for the others. About three minutes before six, the back door opened and Tannius came in, "Ahh good you're awake. Is anyone else up yet?"

"Kasumi should be getting up about now, everyone else rarely gets up before seven.", Akane answered.

"Well, Ranma should be here. Is anyone willing to go wake him?"

"I'll go.", Ranko said. "I'm his new sister after all."

* * * * * * * * * *

Ranma was sleeping in his boxers and a muscle T-shirt. His blanket was thrown back and his futon was in disarray. He was snoring loudly as Ranko opened the door and came in.

"Ranma… Ranma, time to get up.", Ranko said softly. She was bent over to whisper in his ear.

Ranma turned, his arm flailed up and wrapped around Ranko as he turned on his side. Trapped in a bear hug, Ranko struggled to get loose without hurting her brother.

"Akane…No we shouldn't…", Ranma said in his sleep, "…If…Shampoo finds us she'll try to kill you…"

"Ranma you idiot. Get off of me!", Ranko shouted.

Ranma opened his eyes and looked into the face of his female form.

* * * * * * * * * *

Akane and Jalyn were waiting downstairs when they heard Ranma scream. Akane looked a little nervous. Ranma usually only sounded like that around cats. *What the hell is Ranko doing?*

A few minutes later Ranko came back downstairs with Kasumi, "Ranma will be down in a minute. He's a real grouch when he's woken up from a romantic dream." Kasumi giggled.

"Well, I'm sure that woke the whole house.", Tannius said taking a sip from a cup of coffee.

There was a knock at the front door. "That should be the first of our recruits. I'll get it if that's all right Kasumi."

"Of course Tannius-san. I'll go start breakfast.", Kasumi smiled and headed to the kitchen.

Tannius answered the door. Kuririn and Android 18 were standing at the entryway with Maureen.

"How are ya doin'?", Kuririn said.

"Are we late?", 18 asked.

"Not really.", Tannius said. "You're the first ones here. Come inside and I'll introduce you to our hosts and teammates."

They followed Tannius inside and into the common room. Kuririn freaked out when Jalyn was introduced as Tannius' daughter. 18 was mildly curious. Maureen asked her mom if she could have wings when she grew up.

Tannius was continuing with introductions when Ranma came downstairs. He was wearing an old pair of sweats and a stained NWO T-shirt.

"You're going to train in that?", Ranko asked.

"I'm not training in some stupid Gi, and that's final.", Ranma said.

Jalyn tossed him another body suit. "Here, put this on. If you have problems I'm sure Akane can come help you."

"Jalyn! I'll do no such thing!", Akane was blushing bright red.

Ranma looked at it confused. Then he seemed to notice what Akane and Ranko were wearing and started turning red himself, "Um… I can put this on under what I'm wearing right?"

"You can. But I would wear something less restrictive than what you have on now. I recommend shorts and a light tank top or muscle T."

Tannius nodded then went back upstairs.

"What are those?", Kuririn asked.

"General purpose athletic smartsuits. They keep the body air conditioned, absorb physical impact, and prevent injury.", Jalyn answered.

"Oh, kind of like the Saiyan battle suits were wore on Nammek."

There was another knock at the door and Tannius went to get it. He came back a minute later with Mousse, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Cologne.

Shampoo and Ucchan immediately ran over and glomped onto Ranko.

"Darling! Why you dressed like girl?", Shampoo asked.

"What's this silver stuff, Ran-chan?", Ucchan fingered the material curiously.

"Uh, Hi Ukyou.", Ranko said. Then she looked at Shampoo who was trying to press her breasts against her. "Do I know you?"

"Akane must hit Ranma too hard in head not remember Shampoo.", she gave Akane a dirty look.

At that moment Ranma came downstairs again, "I think I got it right, but there's a wrinkle on my back I can't reach.", He had a pair of Cammo jeans shorts and was carrying a blue tank top showing his silver clad chest. "Hi, Ucchan, Shampoo. What are you doing with my sister?"

* * * * * * * * * *

Gohon was flying as fast as he could without leaving Piccolo or Vegeta behind. He was almost half an hour late. Piccolo had joined as soon as he heard there was another threat to earth. Vegeta had taken some convincing. He wanted to know what was in it for him to interrupt his training. Finally after Gohon hinted that the man training them was more powerful than Gohon himself, Vegeta relented, determined to see this 'power' for himself.

Tokyo appeared on the horizon. Ducking around an airliner they made their way towards the Nerima district. Soon they had landed and approached the door. He turned when he heard something running down the street.

"I'm late…I'm late I'm late I'm late…", Yohko said over and over as she raced down the street. Her alarm had gone off but she turned it off in her sleep again and had slept in. She saw the address she was looking for and screeched to a halt when she saw the three guys on the steps. She jumped back, taking a defensive stance when she saw Piccolo.

"Hi, do you live here?", Gohon asked. "We were just about to knock ourselves."

"We don't have time for this!", Vegeta said opening the door without knocking. "Are you coming or are you going to play dolls?"

"This is the Tendo residence isn't it?", Yohko asked.

"Yeah, are you here to receive special training too?"

"Special training? I was told there was a problem with demons.", She looked at Piccolo.

"Well this is the right place then. I feel bad about just walking in but Vegeta has never had many manners.", Gohon explained. "Shall we?", he turned to Piccolo and gestured inside. "Come on!", he called over his shoulder.

* * * * * * * * * *

Things had finally calmed down enough for Ranma and Ranko to begin explanations when Vegeta casually walked in and demanded to know who the strongest one here was.

Tannius stood up and walked over, "You must be Vegeta."

Gohon and Piccolo came up behind Vegeta followed cautiously by a nervous Yohko.

"Are you the one called Tannius?", Vegeta demanded.

"That's me.", he looked behind Gohon, "Yohko? Is that you. Come on in and join the group. I'll explain everything in a moment."

The rest of the Tendo residents were coming downstairs having given up on trying to get anymore sleep. Nabiki had gotten the camcorder out. *This will make a great documentary. I wonder how much I can get for it.* Nadoka went into the kitchen to help Kasumi with breakfast. Soun and Genma decided to watch and wait for the training to start.

Vegeta looked Tannius over, "Gohon you are wasting my time. This man has less power than that fool Herkule."

"Vegeta, I'm surprised. Surly you know people can mask their power signatures." Tannius' eyes flashed white then back to normal, residual energy sparked blue in his eyes.

Vegeta was stunned. *Impossible! No one could raise their power that fast. Tannius is stronger than Cell. I've never felt such raw power!*

Piccolo was shaking a look of horror on his face, "This is insane! How can you have that much power?"

Even Gohon was surprised, "Wow Tannius, I knew you were powerful but wow!"

Kuririn and 18 had been talking to Jalyn during this. "Did you feel that?", Kuririn commented.

"Yes, it will be nice to see Vegeta humbled again.", 18 smiled.

"Hey you old ghoul what are you staring at?", Ranma asked.

Cologne smacked Ranma in the head with her cane, "Show some respect, son-in-law. I just felt Tannius' power unmasked. It is greater than any I have ever seen."

"Yeah, Tannius-sensei is probably the strongest guy in the universe except for the gods and he's even beat a few of those.", Ranko commented.

"He's going to train us?", Ukyou asked.

"No, I am.", answered Ranko.

"Shampoo no train with Ranma wannabe.", Shampoo complained.

"How about you ask your grandmother first.", Ranko countered raising her power level slightly.

Cologne gasped in surprise, "I had no idea!", she said. "Shampoo, you will train with her and learn all she has to teach you."

"Shampoo no like but will do what grandmother commands."

"So do we get neat silver suits like yours?", Ukyou asked.

"Yes, in fact we should get started. Jalyn! I need four more smartsuits.", Ranko reached up and caught the suits as Jalyn threw them to her. Handing one each to Ukyou, Shampoo, Yohko and Mousse she instructed them to change and then meet in the backyard. Each of them looked at the clothing dubiously then went to the bathroom to change.

"Stupid Mousse no come in when girls changing.", could be heard a couple minutes later.

* * * * * * * * * *

The three young women were in the laundry/changing room trying to put on their new outfits.

"So who you? You better not be here to steal my Ranma!", Shampoo challenged.

"For the last time, he's my Ran-chan. I'm sorry. My name is Ukyou, you can call me Ucchan. This is Shampoo. And you are?"

*Confused?* "My name is Yohko Mano, I'm a devil hunter. I received a call last night from that Tannius guy telling me my skills were needed so I showed up. But this is so weird."

"So you don't know what's really going on?", asked Ukyou.

"Not a clue. I thought maybe that green guy that came in was the demon but everyone was acting like he was just one of the guys. Then there's the four armed girl with the wings… I'm kinda confused."

"I'm a little lost myself but I'll fill you in on what I was told from Jalyn. She's the four armed green girl you saw.", Ucchan said.

* * * * * * * * * *

Just when Akane thought nothing else could surprise her she bumped into a large hairy mass when she walked through to backdoor. She looked up to see Blackwulf grinning at her. All she could see was his teeth however and she screamed. "Akane, what's wro…whoa!", Ranma said coming up behind her. Ranko looked out and waved.

"Blackwulf, you're here! Great! Does that mean Silver's here too?", she asked.

"She should be here soon. I am sorry for startling you.", he apologized to Akane.

"Blackwulf comes from a dimension where animals evolved into sentient beings instead of humans.", Jalyn explained coming outside. "He will be your communications liaison to the strategy coordinators."

Blackwulf took Akane's hand and kissed it, "Charmed. It will be a pleasure working with you."

Akane smiled nervously, "Thank you, I think."

Jalyn clapped her hands together, "All right. Let's get started with a warm-up. Stretches and then sparring to get a feel for your styles and techniques. We'll let the other's catch up when they get out here.

Everyone began stretching and warming up. Ukyou and Shampoo came out a few minutes later. Ukyou was wearing a white tube top and white shorts. Shampoo had found a purple one piece bathing suit that barely hid more than the smartsuit. Yohko cautiously came out. She had changed into her demon hunter outfit, the silver cloth showing on her arms and legs.

"Come on out Yohko.", Jalyn waved.

Mousse came out a few minutes later. He was still wearing his long robe and it hard to tell if he had put on his smartsuit or not. He walked up to Jalyn, "Ranma I will train hard today so that I may kill you in fair combat tomorrow."

Ranma Jumped up into the air and landed on Mousse's head, "Hey Mousse, I'm up here."

"Damn you Saotome! I will have my revenge!", Mousse screamed.

At that moment a loud noise could be heard out front. The sound of a vehicle landing. A minute later Videl came through the back door, "I was told to report to someone named Jalyn."

"I'm Jalyn, you must be Videl."

Videl just stared…*This is getting old*, Jalyn thought.

"Come on, come on. We are way behind today and have a ton to do before the end of the world.", Jalyn said sarcastically.

"I have been placed in charge of this group here and I plan to have you up and flying by the end of the day. Ranma, you already have a good grasp of your Ki energy so Ranko will tutor you on some special attacks and then flying. The rest of you are going to learn to concentrate your energy into beams, balls, or blasts for the purpose of range attacks. Fighting hand to hand is fine in most cases but some of these demons drain life through touch. Even punching them will harm you. Let's warm up and get started."

Videl spoke up, "Gohon has been teaching me how to fly but I haven't learned any of these energy attacks you spoke of."

"Great, then you can help the others when it comes time.", Jalyn said.

* * * * * * * * * *

Tannius was speaking to the remaining gathered fighters, "Most of you are already near or at your peak power levels but I have some techniques that will raise that power or at least give you an edge against what you will be fighting. Because many of these creatures are demons, there are certain mystical attacks that are also particularly effective." Gohon had explained earlier that Yamcha felt he was out of his league. If something was powerful enough to defeat Gohon then anything Yamcha did would be futile. Tannius couldn't really argue with that. Tien was no where to be found.

He looked out the back to see the others getting started, "I think that with our power levels the dojo wouldn't survive. Let's go somewhere uninhabited and get started."

"I know just the place. There are some uninhabited islands near master Roshi's house.", Kuririn offered.

"Excellent. How about we race to get there?", he stepped out through the back door, "Jalyn, we'll be back after lunch." Tannius jumped into the air and vanished.

"How can he be so fast?!", Vegeta screamed launching himself into the air with the others.

* * * * * * * * * *

The others watched Tannius and the Z-fighters fly away in awe. "That's what you'll be able to do if you practice. Come on, let's spar.", Jalyn said.

Jalyn paired everyone off. She started Ranko and Akane on the far side of the koi pond. "Remember Ranko, we're just trying to get a feel for her fighting style not destroy half of Tokyo. So go easy on her."

"Hey!", Akane started.

"Calm down. You should know that Ranko has been known to destroy whole mountain ranges in a pitched battle. Be glad she's going easy on you.", Jalyn said.

Akane gulped, "OK then. Let's do it."

Ryouga was breaking camp in an empty lot when he heard the sound of combat a couple of blocks away.

"Stand still and let me hit you!", Akane yelled.

*Akane was in trouble!* Ryouga grabbed his umbrella and ran off in the direction of the battle only getting lost once in the process.

Ranko was dodging and blocking with ease which only frustrated Akane further. *I know she's better than me but that doesn't mean she has to make it look so easy!*

"Ranma! For attacking Akane you shall die!"

Ranko looked up to see Ryouga flying through the air over the property wall towards her. "Ryouga? It is you! Darling! You're alive!" She leapt up to intercept him and gave him a big hug and kissed him full on the lips. Ryouga promptly shot blood from his nose and passed out.

"Ryouga, what's the matter? Speak to me darling!", Ranko was slapping his face.

Ranma and Akane were dumbfounded. Jalyn came over, "Ranko, take a break and take him inside and fill him in. And remember, even though he looks like your Ryouga, as far as he's concerned he was just kissed by a guy. I'm pretty sure Ranma hasn't kissed him before. Right?"

"Ugh, what do you think I am Jalyn? I'm a guy no matter what body I'm in.", Ranma made a disgusting face.

"Akane, come here.", Jalyn asked. Akane came over still watching Ranko take Ryouga's still body into the dojo. "I think your technique could use some refining. Your moves are large and blocky. I assume you haven't had much personal training lately."

Akane flushed in anger more at herself than at Jalyn. She nodded, "Father kinda stopped teaching after my mother died, I've been practicing on my own ever since though."

Jalyn smiled, "That's why I think we can get you straightened out quickly. Go have a seat while I get the next pair sparring. When Silvertail gets here I will give you a special surprise that will come in very handy."

Akane smiled and bowed, then she went and sat next to Ranma but not too close.

"All right then, next up. Ukyou and shampoo! Let's see what you girls have got."

Ukyou smiled evilly, fingering her oversized spatula. *If lucky, this sparring could just 'accidentally' get rid of one of Ranma's fiancée's, permanently.*

Shampoo looked at Ukyou and said, "Too bad you no survive to finish training. This fight end for you."

Ranma groaned, "Jalyn, they're as likely to kill each other as spar. Why pair them up?"

"I wanted to see them fight at their peak. Don't worry though, I won't let it get out of hand.", Jalyn brought up an arm and configured a gun out of her armor. She winked and turned to the fight about to start.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ranko placed a cold washcloth on Ryouga's forehead. (It wasn't wet enough to activate his curse.) He began to stir.

"Ryouga? How are you feeling?", she asked.

"Hmm? Ranma! How dare you kiss me!", Ryouga shouted jumping back away from Ranko.

"I'm not Ranma. Sit down and I'll explain.", Ranko grabbed Ryouga by the shoulder and forced him to sit. Using her strength Ryouga had no choice but to comply.

* * * * * * * * * *

Master Roshi and Tannius were sitting at the table having a beer when the rest of the fighters showed up.

"Hey! You guys finally showed up. I've been here at least ten minutes. Master Roshi was telling me all about your father", he said to Gohon. He got up, "Well let's go. Kuririn, show us these islands."

They flew for a few minutes until they came to a small chain of islands. The Islands were shattered and broken and the remains of a city could be seen on one.

"This was the work of Cell before Trunks convinced him to hold a tournament.", Kuririn explained to the unasked question.

"So we shouldn't be interrupted then. Let's start then. Who wants to go first?", Tannius asked.

"I will fight you first Tannius!", Vegeta challenged.

"That's not what I had in mind but if that's what it takes then so be it. Prepare yourself.", Tannius said.

Everyone backed off a respectable distance to leave Vegeta facing Tannius. Vegeta set himself and began powering up to Super-Saiyan, just as Tannius disappeared and reappeared behind him and slammed him into the island below.

Tannius turned to the others who were visibly shocked, "The first lesson here is to increase the speed of your powering up. What I've done here most of the higher powered demons can also do. If you take too long to reach your full power you're dead.."

Vegeta was pulling himself out of the dirt, "That was a dirty trick, but you won't get a second chance." He started yelling, his hair turned yellow and a Ki energy field appeared around him. He launched himself towards Tannius and proceeded to launch punches and kicks at the unmoving figure.

"Fight back you idiot!", Vegeta was getting pissed. He flew back and started launching energy blasts one after another all striking where Tannius was. Soon you couldn't see anything through the clouds of smoke and dust. Vegeta finally stopped, breathing heavily.

The smoke cleared finally showing nothing but empty air. "Tsk, tsk. Lesson two is, if you're fast enough, you don't need to be strong enough to take an enemy attack. Just avoid it.", Tannius said behind Vegeta.

Vegeta turned, his eyes wide in surprise. Tannius was sitting, as if in a chair, in midair relaxed and totally unharmed. "Damn you, how did you do that?", Vegeta fumed.

"Come on, let's all land so I can show you some other fun things.", Tannius said, ignoring Vegeta's question.

Everyone landed and gathered in a loose circle. Tannius produced some daggers, seemingly from nowhere and held them by the tips in one hand. "Kuririn, Gohon, and 18, I want you to attack me all at once. Don't worry, I won't hurt you.", he smiled.

Kuririn and Gohon looked at each other and shrugged. 18 simply cracked her knuckles and dropped into a battle stance. They leapt to the attack almost all at once.

Lighted flashed on the daggers. As one flew past 18 she smiled, "Ha, you missed…" She stopped in mid-flight. As did Gohon and Kuririn. They all hung in the air.

"I can't move!", Kuririn said.

"Wow! Neither can I!", Gohon remarked amazed.

"How? You never even touched us with those daggers!", 18 said frustrated.

"Look behind you", Tannius replied. "Your shadows in particular."

There was a dagger in each shadow. Tannius walked over and bent to retrieve his blades. As he pulled each one out one of the warriors fell to the ground. Gohon and 18 landed on their feet.

"There are more than one way to attack than the direct approach. That was lesson three. That little trick is one Shadow demons love to use on the unsuspecting. There is a way to beat it though. What is the enemy of shadows?"

Kuririn spoke up, "Light! Of course, my solar flare attack would utterly destroy any shadow."

"Very good. That would also be effective against the shadow demon himself. All right, I want everyone to power up as high as they can and stay that way as long as you can. We're going to do some power training exercises to see if we can push the envelope a bit. Unless Vegeta would rather try his method again? No, fine then. Let's do it."

* * * * * * * * * *

The battle had degenerated into a cat fight between Shampoo and Ukyou. They were biting and pulling hair when Jalyn finally forced them apart. She scolded them both, "The whole fate of the Earth rests in our hands and you can't get over your petty jealousies?"

They hung their heads in shame. "Go sit down away from each other and calm down. Videl, Mousse? You're up."

Videl smiled. From what she'd seen, this guy was a blind as a bat, even with his glasses. He wouldn't be a problem. Especially with the training she'd been getting from Gohon.

She faced off against Mousse, who was facing the wrong way, "Hey, over here four eyes!", She taunted.

He turned, adjusted his glasses then took his battle stance. "Even though you are a woman I shall not hold back.", he apologized up front.

*_As if he'll even lay a hand on me._*, she thought. She leapt into the air with a flying kick aimed towards Mousse's head. Suddenly all sorts of weapons and appliances attached to chains flew from Mousse's sleeves towards Videl. She blocked most of them but lost her momentum and attack. *_What the hell was that?_* The weapons pulled back into his robe and disappeared. *_If he has more attacks like that then my best bet is to get in close._*, she thought. She stepped toward him and ducked under a plastic duck potty. She rolled and came up with a kick to Mousse's chest. Blades and a gumball machine fell out of his robes. *_Where does he keep all that stuff?_*

Almost hitting Videl with an anvil in his right sleeve, he brought his left around with chain whips hoping to entangle her. She leapt up and kicked him in the head, knocking him into the boundary wall.

"All right. Good job you two! Mousse, excellent use of 'hammerspace' maybe you can help me with Akane later. Videl, I see that you're using the focusing technique for flying to boost your physical stats. That's exactly how it's done. We'll make real fighters out of you guys yet."

"Ranma, Yohko. You're the last two. Let's see some of that Ki power. Yohko, you have mystical training as a devil hunter too right?"

Yohko nodded.

"Let's see if you can use any on Ranma."

"I don't want to hurt him!", Yohko said.

"Well, I don't want you cutting him into a thousand pieces or sealing him away in another dimension but I do want to see your technique."

Yohko nodded again, this time a look of determination crossed her face, "I hold no enmity against those coerced into evil. But to those vile beings who toy with the hearts and souls of men, we since the time of Ancient Gods, have been your destroyers. The 108th generation of devil hunters Yohko Mano is here, beware!"

"All right…", Jalyn started. "Go!"

The two leapt at each other punching and kicking neither able to touch the other. They landed opposite where they started. Again they came together, Ranma was dodging more than he was attacking, clearly on the defensive.

"Ranma, you're holding back. Is it because you're fighting a woman? Believe me, a female demon will kill you just as quickly as a male one would. Show some Ki moves!", Jalyn scolded.

Ranma steeled himself, and returned to his battle stance. "Hiryu Shoten Ha!", he released the spiraling ki blast towards Yohko. She pulled back into a defensive stance and erected a ki shield against the blast. She then threw series of ki daggers at Ranma. He dodged them only to be smacked in the forehead with a paper talisman. He went down unconscious.

"Ranma!", Akane cried and ran to him, "Are you OK? Baka, falling for an attack like that." She pulled off the sealing ward and Ranma immediately sat up into a cross legged position.

Rubbing his forehead he looked at Yohko, "That wasn't fair!"

Yohko blushed and hung her head, "I'm sorry. Jalyn did ask me to use my devil hunting skills. That was one of them."

"What was that ward?", Jalyn asked.

"It makes a human host unpossessable by rendering him unconscious. It was one of the safest ones I had.", Yohko said.

"Well, then. I believe there is only one warrior left to test. I'll let Ranko spar with him when they're done talking."

* * * * * * * * * *

Ryouga poured the hot water over Ranko's head. "Ow that's hot!", she complained.

Ryouga sat stunned. He looked outside where Ranma and Yohko were fighting. "It's true… But how?"

"I told you, I'm Ranko. I'm the daughter of Genma and Nadoka Saotome in another reality. We used to date, that is I dated the Ryouga from my world. We were very close. In fact you were the only thing I had left when my family died… until the demons ripped you apart piece by piece in front of me. They forced me to watch before they tried to rape me.", She was crying, heavy sobs wracking her body. She fell against Ryouga and held him. Ryouga, in shock, just held her and rocked her gently.

Nadoka smiled gently at Ryouga and nodded. She had decided not to mention Ranko's lack of proper attire.

Soon Ranko regained control of her senses and sat back away from Ryouga, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so emotional about this. I just never thought I'd see you again. I know my Ryouga is dead and you just brought back so many memories. I apologize again." She hung her head.

Ryouga wasn't sure how to respond. She looked so much like Ranma-chan. But she also seemed so vulnerable. His knightly need to protect vulnerable maidens rode in and stomped his common sense into the ground with his horse. *_I will protect her._* he vowed. He started laughing maniacally, fangs showing his hands upturned in a gesture of a mad scientist gloating over is creation.

Ranko looked and smiled, *_Just like the Ryouga I knew._*

"Come on we need to get training. We only have a few days to prepare for the invasion."

"What? The demons are coming here?", he cut off in mid rant.

"Duh, why do you think everyone's here training?"

She grabbed him by the hand and led him back outside.

* * * * * * * * * *

They spent the rest of the morning concentrating ki into small balls of energy between their hands. Videl had already been practicing this and soon was helping everyone else. Ranma had been next to accomplish it. His ball of ki was much larger than Videl's and glowed with a blue light. Videl seemed upset but didn't say anything. Ryouga, managed to summon a ball of ki but it was so heavy it fell to the earth and kept going. Akane and Ukyou were next, they were so excited that they forgot their normal enmity towards each other and hugged like old friends. Shampoo, not to be outdone summoned up a ball of purple energy almost as large as Ranma had. Mousse finally summoned his own small white ball.

Shortly before lunch, a huge shadow descended over the Tendo dojo. Looking up everyone saw a silvery spaceship looming above them. It was silent except for the sounds of people outside the boundary wall. People were commenting, "What is that?"…"A UFO!"…"over the Tendo's"…"what are they up to this time?"…"no telling with that weird family."

A hole melted open in the side of the ship. Boxes and crates began coming out and descending to the ground. Finally Silvertail stepped out and flew to the ground. Waving to the ship it closed up and flew away.

Everyone was awestruck. And stared dumbly as Silvertail went up and kissed Blackwulf. Silvertail had managed to pick up an official pokemon league cap and sported six poke balls on her belt. "I'm here! What did I miss? I brought everything you asked for. Some of those packages are heavy!"

"Everyone, this is Silvertail, Blackwulf's better half. Are you guys dating now or what?", Jalyn joked. "Anyway before we were interrupted I was going to demonstrate what you can do once you can physically manifest your ki."

Jalyn looked around and found a rock about fist sized. "Ranko will you do the honors?" Ranko nodded and stepped up. Jalyn threw the rock up into the air and Ranko shot it into dust with a beam from her hand.

Ranma held out his hand like Ranko did and concentrated. A small beam of energy hit the ground kicking up dust. Akane and Jalyn were surprised but Ranko just laughed, "That's my brother. He learns as quick as I do."

Jalyn snapped her mouth shut, it had been hanging open, "Well, you can move to the front of the class now. But let's break for lunch before we go any further."

Blackwulf and Silvertail were opening crates and unpacking boxes. They handed one to Jalyn and she took it inside, "Kasumi!", she called, "You're going to love this!"

* * * * * * * * * *

Vegeta was breathing heavily, sweat pouring down his face. The last five hours had put him through more than he'd ever been through except for maybe Cell. He was bruised all over and one of his eyes was black and swollen. The others didn't look much better off. Kuririn was holding his arm after it had been dislocated. Android 18 had first and second degree burns over her arms and legs. Piccolo had managed to regenerate both his legs. Gohon was probably worst off. Clutching his chest trying to breathe with broken ribs, he sat on the ground with his leg bent the wrong way.

Tannius wasn't even breaking a sweat, "I think that's enough for now. Let's break for lunch.", he said snapping his fingers.

Suddenly everyone was standing around in a circle with Tannius at the middle. No one was hurt or exerted in any way. They all looked at each other in surprise. Even 18 had lost her calm cynic demeanor.

"It was all an illusion?!", Vegeta said.

"No, it was quite real. Feel your power level.", Tannius smiled.

Vegeta did. *_It's never been this high before! I must be as strong as Kakarat was before he died!_*

"Impossible! How?", Piccolo started.

"Easy, when you know how. I created a pocket dimension and 'downloaded' you into copies of yourselves. When training was finished I simply put you back where you belonged along with your new skills and power. I could have done it back in Nerima, but it is more difficult with other people nearby.", Tannius flew up into the air, "Let's get back and have some lunch and see how the others fare."

* * * * * * * * * *

Jalyn was helping Kasumi in the kitchen. She was setting up something that looked a lot like a microwave without a door. "OK, now if I can just get the power converter hooked up. There." A light went on inside the unit along with a hum then went out.

"This is a food replicator. An amazing little device we picked up in our travels. It has over fifty thousand recipes stored in it everything from McDonald's Hamburgers to Selgaurin Larval pie, don't ask.", she pushed a button on the control panel, "One scoop rocky road ice-cream." A bowl of ice-cream appeared. "You can also store recipes in it. Just put a finished food item in the unit, use the scan option and name it. Please accept this one as a gift from the Tannius family for your hospitality."

"Oh my! I couldn't. How much does something like this cost?", Kasumi said.

"This particular unit didn't cost anything. We bought the technology to make it a couple of years back from some federation or something like that with technology of our own. Besides we are going to need to feed a lot of people quickly while we're here.", Jalyn explained.

A short time later everyone was gathered around the common room. There wasn't enough room at the table for everybody so it was decided that the adults, having seniority, would be seated. The rest of the them were scattered about in loose group.

Ranma was finishing a piece of pizza and a glass of natural rootbeer while Ranko explained how the food replicator worked. Washing down a mouthful of food with his drink he said, "Wow, I guess they finally invented a way to cook food that even Akane can't screw up."

Ranko tried to keep from laughing. Ranma got knocked against the wall with Akane's mallet. "You have to admit it Akane, you are a bad cook. At least my Akane was.", Ranko giggled.

"Nice to know some things never change.", Ranma said weakly.

"Are you intentionally trying to go to the hospital Ranma?", Nabiki said. She was eating Caviar and some brie.

Ranko was now laughing uncontrollably and fell over into Ryouga's lap. Ryouga, seeing how close Ranko's head was to his crotch, spurted blood out his nose and he fainted falling against Yohko who was pushed into mousse who spilled his drink on Shampoo…

After Akane had calmed down Neko-Ranma and brought him back to normal, Tannius and the others arrived.

"Hey Videl! How the training going?", Gohon asked.

"Not too bad she replied. I just wish my dad had come to see all this, but he said he wanted to train for this demon invasion his own way.", She replied. "He did say that if it was anything like the Cell games then he'd be ready for any tricks this time with tricks of his own."

Kuririn was trying very hard to keep a straight face, especially after 18 elbowed him in the gut when he was going to comment earlier.

"Hey, food! Let's eat.", Gohon announced. And sat down at an empty spot.

Nadoka and Kasumi were in the kitchen going over the instruction manual for the replicator while Soun and Genma watched Gohon eat. Tears streamed down their faces as Gohon stacked his eighteenth empty bowl on the table. "That is a man after my own heart.", Genma said.

"True, very true. He has the appetite of a true martial artist.", Soun replied.

"Get over yourselves. You act like you've never seen a guy eat before.", Ranma said as he headed back outside with the rest of the beginner group.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Flying is essentially the same as summoning the ball.", Jalyn explained. "Pull the energy into you then push it away towards the ground. Videl would you mind demonstrating?"

Videl nodded and stepped up. She closed her eyes and focused. The air began to swirl around her and her hair was flying about. Finally she lifted up off the ground and stood hovering for a while. She settled back to the ground and opened her eyes.

"That doesn't look that hard.", Ranma said. "Too bad Ryouga has so much heavy ki. He'll probably never get off the ground."

Akane never got the chance to come to Ryouga's defense. "You leave Ryouga-kun alone brother!", Ranko slapped him mildly upside the head. "Ryouga will learn to fly even if just the two of us have to practice all night. Won't we? Oh dear, Ryouga. Come on wake up."

While everyone was practicing. Jalyn called Akane over to a chest that Blackwulf had unpacked. It was covered in Celtic knotwork and Runes. "This is what I wanted to give you.", She started, opening the chest. "Uncle Thor designed it a while back but decided not to use it. He likes his old hammer better apparently." Inside was a Celtic style warhammer inscribed with knotwork and runes just like the chest. "Go ahead, pick it up.", Jalyn urged.

Akane reached for the handle and lifted. It wouldn't budge! "I can't move it. It's too heavy.", she said.

"Use your ki, let it flow through you and into the hammer.", Jalyn Suggested.

Akane closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt the power flow into her and down her arms. It became easier each time she did it she noticed. After a moment she lifted and pulled the hammer out of the chest. "I did it!", She exclaimed.

"Good, now will it away. Send it to where your other mallet goes when you don't need it."

"I'll try. Here goes.", she closed her eyes again and thought about the warhammer fading away just like

her wooden mallet did when she no longer needed it. She opened her eyes and saw it was gone.

Jalyn smiled again, "Now for the hard part. Bring it back consciously."

Akane nodded and held out her hand like she was holding something. She strained, her eyes closed, trying to bring the hammer back. Finally she stopped, sighing, "It's no use."

"OK try this then. Ranma! Come here!", Jalyn called.

Ranma came over, "Yeah, what do you need?"

"Say something stupid to Akane."

"If you want to hear something stupid why not ask Akane? I'm sure she has plenty of dumb things to say."

Jalyn was just barely able to stop the Norse weapon from colliding with Ranma's head, "Careful Akane, this hammer could have killed Ranma. OK Ranma, thanks. You should go back to practicing."

Ranma gulped and nodded. He went back to the others.

"OK, let's try this one more time without the anger. You should be more careful from now on. This hammer was designed to defeat gods at one time. Poor Ranma wouldn't last a second."

Akane looked over at Ranma a second and trembled a little.

"You really care for him don't you?", Jalyn asked.

Akane blushed and started to stammer out a reply.

"It's OK.", Jalyn interrupted, "I won't say a word. Except he needs to grow up a bit to see how much he really needs you."

Akane's blush deepened. She sat quietly for a minute then realized she was holding the warhammer in her hand with only minor difficulty.

Jalyn coached Akane for around twenty minutes, making the hammer disappear then reappear until Akane was able to do it fairly easily.

"How much does this hammer weigh anyway?", Akane asked tossing it back and forth from one hand to another.

"Around ten tons. It's made from the core material of a neutron star.", Jalyn said.

Akane almost dropped it, "Ten tons! How can I be lifting ten tons!"

"You're using your ki to augment your strength. Apparently you've been doing so for a while now otherwise it would have taken more training to get you to this point. After you've completed flying lessons I'll instruct you on techniques for that hammer. So… let's get you flying."

Akane made the hammer disappear and got up to join the rest of the group. *_If anyone two days ago said I'd be lifting ten ton hammers and learning to fly without wings I would have thought Kodachi had drugged them._* she thought.

* * * * * * * * * *

Tannius led his group back to the islands to train the rest of the day. On the way Gohon wanted to ask him some questions.

"Tannius, what is your home dimension like? You said you are really a dragon in disguise so is everyone on your world a dragon?"

Tannius thought a moment on how best to answer. Finally he said, "Well, for one thing I'm not from this universe."

"Yes, you're from another dimension. We've heard that already.", said Vegeta, eavesdropping.

"No, more than that. Take all the infinite dimensions, the higher and lower planes of reality and think of it as a ball. I came from a world outside that ball."

"Wow, so you're a real long way from home.", Gohon commented.

Tannius continued, "You could say that. I've been traveling dimensions looking for my people who came here long ago, my parents included. It just so happens that I made my daughter's dimension my home base so to speak."

"So how exactly do these demons fit into the picture?", Kuririn asked.

"That is kind of my fault. Ottula Kraven, the warlord and leader of the demons was once a man. He was an evil geneticist who had plans of galactic conquest. He became obsessed with me after I defeated his clone warriors in a great battle. He started altering his own DNA in an attempt to become as powerful as me. It wasn't until after I killed him that he became truly dangerous though. Of course how was I to know he would escape from hell with an army of demons?", Tannius shook his head, "The rest you know. The virus, the conquering of worlds…"

"So it's all your fault that the Earth is doomed.", Vegeta said.

"The same could have been said for you Vegeta. After all it was you who let Cell absorb me to evolve to his final form. I still haven't forgiven you for that.", 18 said.

Vegeta shut up.

"Here we are.", Tannius said drifting down to earth. "We'll start again only this time it'll be tougher than this morning."

"Tougher? Oh man!", Kuririn whined.

* * * * * * * * * *

Akane was the first one in the air, which irritated Ranma to no end. He was soon in the air with her slowly making laps around the property. Not to be outdone the whole group was flying loop d loops except for Ryouga who was still grounded.

Jalyn was talking it over with Ranko. "It's all that heavy ki.", Ranko explained, "Plus he weighs a ton. I swear he's made of out solid granite."

"Maybe he just needs the right incentive.", Jalyn said raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"I don't know. You saw what happened last time.", Ranko giggled.

Ranko looked at Ryouga and sighed. She wondered if she could rekindle a relationship with him. She wondered if it was even the right thing to do. Her Ryouga was gone forever, yet here he was, the same face, same mannerisms. *_Ah… the hell with it. I'll follow my heart. This is my new home now._*

"Ryouga! Come here hon!", Ranko called.

Ryouga was clearly frustrated as he walked over to Ranko.

"Ryouga, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate your ki like I told you.", Ranko asked.

Ryouga relaxed and closed his eyes. Ranko could feel his power build as he concentrated his ki downward. Then she leaned over close and kissed him. Ryouga's eyes shot open and focused on Ranko as his body shot into the air. It didn't last though as Ryouga lost consciousness and plummeted to earth making a small crater. It was easier to get him the air the next time though since he had done it once before.

It was getting late afternoon when Jalyn suggested air tag to practice flying. Everyone instantly nominated Ranma to be 'it'.

"All right, if that's how you're gonna be then I'll give you a head start.", Ranma said confidently. *_I'll go for Ryouga first, he's the slowest._*

Everyone launched into the air scattering in different directions. Ranma counted to ten then leapt up after them. He could see Akane and Ucchan heading towards Furinkan high school. Mousse was following Shampoo who was desperately trying to lose him. There was no sign or Ryouga.

Videl swooped past him, "C'mon slowpoke you ain't going to catch anything sittin' on your butt."

Ranma growled and shot after her. He chased her for about five minutes before losing her in a subdivision. He gave up and headed to Furinkan High. Akane and Ukyou were flying around in the trees near the high school. Akane was truly beginning to enjoy the feeling of flying about. The freedom of not being bound to the earth. Ukyou was feeling the same way. She also realized that she and Akane had been getting along better since they started training with Jalyn and Ranko.

"Akane?", she said. Coming into a hover.

"What is it Ucchan?", Akane asked.

"I've been thinking. Even though we're both engaged to Ranma that's no reason we can't be friends. How about we promise each other that no matter who weds Ranma we'll always be friends.", Ucchan offered.

"I'd like that. It's a promise then. Friends to the end.", Akane shook Ukyou's hand to seal the deal. "Uh-oh. There's Ranma. Let's split up, see who he chases."

Ukyou nodded and took off away from Akane. Akane shot off in the other direction.

Ranma caught the movement in the forest and flew towards it. Akane and Ukyou broke from the forest at the same time on either side of Ranma. He spun end over end and almost fell. Righting himself he flew after the closest of the two girls.

* * * * * * * * * *

Tatewaki Kuno was walking towards the Tendo dojo. His personal ninja servant had come to him with disturbing news as to the goings on there. *_No doubt that demon sorcerer Saotome has brought more trouble into Akane's home_*, Kuno mused to himself.

Akane suddenly flew overhead followed a few seconds later by Ranma. Kuno stopped and stared as the two figures flew behind some buildings. A few minutes later he shook himself out of shock raised his kendo practice sword and ran towards where the two were last seen. "Ranma! What foul sorceries have you cast upon my love?!"

Akane was laughing, "What's the matter Ranma? Should I go slower?"

"You just wait Akane.", Ranma was laughing as well. He'd never felt so free as now. He saw Akane turn her head and stick her tongue out at him, then she stopped and let him fly past her.

"Cheater!", He called. *_Damn she's sexy when she's happy like that. Why can't I ever tell her? Because she'd kick me halfway to Jusenko, and not the short way, that's why._*

* * * * * * * * * *

"Why Ranma no chase Shampoo?", Shampoo pouted. She was sitting on the roof of the Nekohatten. Mousse was standing nearby wishing she'd stop talking about Ranma for just a minute.

"Shampoo, why do you want Ranma so badly?", He asked after a few minutes.

"Stupid Mousse. Ranma beat Shampoo. Amazon law say Ranma become husband.", Shampoo explained.

"When he defeated you in China he was a girl. That means you were supposed to kill him. When he defeated you here he was a guy but the law doesn't apply outside Amazon territory. Even Cologne knows that. The only reason I haven't said anything to Ranma is because it would only make you hate me more. And speak proper Japanese not that third person crap you feed Ranma.", Mousse straightened his glasses.

"So what do you want me to do Mousse? He's the best thing I've found. The men in our village are serious wimps. Well, except for you maybe. But you're more like a brother to me than a love interest.", Shampoo sighed. "Cologne knows how it is. Great grandfather was from outside the tribe."

Mousse shrugged, "That's not fair to Ranma. He doesn't love you. His attentions are divided between Ukyou and Akane. He tolerates you only slightly better than Kodachi and that's only because you give him free food."

"So your saying I should just give up and go home with you? That's not going to happen."

"I do love you and I wish you'd come back to China as my bride but I would never force you. If you're looking for a strong charismatic fighter why not one of those guys Tannius is training? Or maybe Tannius has others in his group who would fit the bill.", Mousse suggested.

Shampoo's brow furrowed in thought at that, "Great grandmother wouldn't complain if I brought home someone stronger than Ranma. It would be nice to have someone who loved me back as much as I love them. I'll think about it."

Mousse sighed, "It's starting to get late. They're not coming for us here, let get back and see if there's anything else we have to do tonight."

* * * * * * * * * *

Akane flipped out of the way, Ranma almost touching her. She darted away as fast as she could go. Ranma reached down inside himself and pushed his power reserves to the max. He quickly overtook Akane and grabbed her around the waist from behind, "Ha! Gotcha!"

Akane gasped in surprise. She could feel his body heat through her smartsuit, his hot breath on her ear. Her face turned red as her heartbeat quickened. Ranma froze as he realized what he was doing. He let go.

"I'm sorry Akane, I didn't mean to…", he started.

*_Ranma apologized?_*, Akane was still too happy to get angry, "That's all right Ranma. I guess I'm it.", she smiled.

Ranma gulped, "Akane?" *_There's that sexy smile again!_* He felt his face heat up.

*_He's so cute when he blushes. I wonder what he'd do if I kissed him right now?_*, Akane was feeling playful. She moved closer towards him.

"Hey, is this a private party or can any fiancé join?", a female voice called.

"Ucchan? Um, this isn't what you think.", Ranma said.

"It sure looked like it to me. I think Akane's makin' time with my man.", Ukyou was grinning.

Ranma was getting confused. This wasn't normal behavior for either woman.

Akane waved for Ukyou to come over. Ukyou shrugged and flew over. "Tag! You're it!", Akane touched Ukyou on the shoulder and darted away. Ranma came to his senses in time to avoid being tagged.

Ranma and Akane flew towards the Tendo dojo with Ukyou hot on their heels.

* * * * * * * * * *

Yohko flew past her house to see if Chi was there. The way everyone was acting, she knew she was the outsider. She figured Chi would be impressed with her newfound power.

No one was home. Yohko sighed and headed back to the Tendo house. The game of tag was probably over by now. She wondered idly if any of the hunky guys were her age and single. Ranma definitely wasn't, nor was Ryouga after what she saw Ranko do. Mousse was too weird. That guy, Gohon, she met earlier seemed nice though. Videl seemed to know him though even though they didn't seem to be a couple. *_I'll never get a boyfriend_*, she lamented.

* * * * * * * * * *

Kuririn knew what it was like to have a broken back now. Tannius hadn't held back this training session. Now that everyone knew they couldn't be permanently harmed they were bolder and more forceful in their training. Gohon had learned his father's technique of instant transmission near the beginning and now could use it with but a thought. Vegeta was still too slow powering up which Tannius used to his advantage at every opportunity.

Finally with everyone scattered about, wounded and semi-conscious Tannius called it a day.

"Well everyone.", he said bringing them back to reality, "That's it for today. I don't see you getting more powerful than that. but I suggest you take the next couple of days getting used to the new power levels and practice those techniques I showed you."

"That's it?", Vegeta challenged, "You are still much stronger than all of us combined. I won't stop until I can beat you"

"That may be impossible Vegeta.", Tannius said, "I am a Shakaran Dragon. While I'm in this universe, and I'm not just referring to this dimension, My body soaks up ambient energy and stores it. Cosmic rays, sunlight, even the wind blowing through my hair is sucked up and stored. I become more powerful with each breath. You would have to be a strange creature indeed to keep up with that."

"So why do you need our help?", Kuririn asked.

"Even as powerful as I am, I can't be everywhere at once.", Tannius said hastily, "Now come on Gohon let's get some dinner. I will see the rest of you bright and early tomorrow, OK?"

Everyone agreed and split up to go home.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ranma, Akane, and Ukyou arrived back at the dojo to see Mousse, Shampoo, Videl, and Yohko waiting for them.

"Next time we'll have to put a boundary on how far you can go.", Jalyn commented.

"Hey, where's Ryouga?", Akane asked.

"I figured he'd get lost. That's why I placed a homing transmitter on him so I could find him fast if need be.", Ranko said. She pulled out her scanner/communicator and pushed some buttons. "Looks like he's in Australia already. One of these day's I'll figure out how he does it. Oh well it's too late to get him tonight so let's eat!"

* * * * * * * * * *

It was past midnight when Tannius went out and sat on the roof of the Tendo Dojo. He stared at the stars, his keen eyesight picking out the orbital station and the starships parked around it. A shadow came up the roof and solidified behind him.

"Hello Marcus. I was wondering if you were here yet.", Tannius said, not turning around.

"It is good to see you again Tannius my old friend. I see you have recruited a promising bunch this time. You may win yet.", the shadow said.

"It is only because you were an old friend that I don't destroy you outright. Now what do you want?"

"Ottula has sent me to make sure you are aware of our deal.", the shadow shifted becoming more humanlike.

"Of course I'm aware of it. Not a second goes by that it doesn't weigh on my heart. The weight of all those people who died because I could do nothing about it. Now leave me before I forget our old friendship. Tell Otulla I will honor the deal as long as he does."

The shadow bowed and slipped off the roof disappearing into the night.

Tannius put his head in his hands and sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

This the second of three parts I completed of this story. Beware of OOC and general Lameness. Remember this is old and was my first attempt to write a fanfic. Hopefully I've improved since then.

* * *

Day 3

Tears rolled down Genma's face as he watched Gohon and Ranma fighting over the food. He had finally given up when it became apparent that Ranma had surpassed him in skill and speed. He was in a new league now, moving at a speed that defied imagination. Even Akane was eating more than usual. Apparently their newfound power also stimulated the appetite. Genma was just glad they had the new food replicator or he'd never get to eat again.

Cologne had showed up with Shampoo and Mousse and was watching the food duel with some interest. *_They must burn a tremendous amount of energy to need to eat that much. As hard as it is to accept, Ranma has surpassed my abilities in only one day. Could there be something at work here that I'm not seeing?_ *

Yohko had spent the night with the Tendos and was getting to know Akane, Ranko, and Jalyn better. The four of them had talked about boys, clothes, and other things far into the night finally falling asleep in a scattered group on the floor. Yohko was confused by Akane's reaction to Ranma. He was a hunk of a guy, handsome and sexy yet not too arrogant or conceited. The other two fiancées seemed to like him but Akane, the one he lived with and knew best seemed to pick on him all the time. Yohko had heard something about a curse and gender changing. *_Maybe he's a cross dresser. _*, she mused. That would explain why Akane was always upset. Her attention was dragged back to her food by her stomach. She was eating like a horse this morning but she also felt more energized than she ever had training with her grandmother.

There was a knock outside and Videl came in a moment later. They motioned for her to sit and Kasumi put some food in front of her. Videl said she had already eaten but kept looking at the food. Soon she was eating with the rest of them.

Ranko finished her food with a loud sigh, "Thank you for breakfast but it's time I found Ryouga. You guys start without me. Let's see, the GPS tracker shows him in France. I wonder if he bought me crepes? He always bought me crepes when he was in France." she walked out the back door. Suddenly there was a high-pitched scream.

Everyone scrambled to see what had happened. Ranko was standing in the backyard, her eyes bugging out, trembling all over. Happosai was stuck to her chest.

"Ranma my boy, you finally relented and wore women's clothing for your old master."

"What are you doing you old freak? Let go of my sister!" Ranma shouted running towards Ranko.

Ranko's eyes flashed sudden anger mixed with fear. She raised both hands into the air as she drew her power into herself in the form of a blue aura.

"ULTIMATE DRAGON FANG TECHNIQUE!!!" she cried out. Her blue aura assumed the form of a Chinese dragon, reached down and grabbed Happosai by the head and lifted him into the air. It then breathed blue flame that shot the old pervert into the air where he disappeared into the distance.

Breathing heavily Ranko stared wide-eyed in the direction of the hentai master, "Of all the people who died on my world he was the only one I would have been glad about. He's just lucky I used a low power move on him."

"That was a low powered move?" Videl said from behind everyone else. *_Maybe those weren't all tricks that Cell used after all. If so, then Dad must be super powerful to have beaten him. _*

Everyone turned back to go indoors as Ranko took off, only to find that Genma had finished off the rest of the food.

Jalyn sighed, "Oh well, we need to start anyway. Has anyone seen my dad this morning?"

* * * * * * * * * *

Tannius watched the woman leave her apartment to go to work. He followed at a discrete distance, watching the way she moved. So young, so full of life. Nothing like the horribly mutated creature he had last seen. He wanted to run to her and hold her, tell her it was all right and that he would protect her this time. Sadly he shook his head and turned leaving her to go to work at the hospital.

It wouldn't do to keep torturing himself like this. The woman he had loved is dead. *_Because I wasn't there to save her. There has to be a way to save this world and the others too. _*

He looked into the early morning sky. There was no moon in this world. Supposedly it had been blown up to prevent the Saiyans from using their transformation powers. But the moon was no ball of rock and dirt, unless this dimension was really far off the beaten path. Tannius had barely blown off part of the rocky crust when he had overloaded and reduced Ottula to cosmic dust. If this moon was the same then Tannius felt the earth might just have a chance after all. *_But would Ottula honor his deal?_ *, Tannius shook his head again, *_Deal with the present; the future will be here all too soon._ * With one last look at the hospital behind him he vanished.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Now that you can channel your ki we're going to learn to use it to power up your physical stats. You can increase your speed, strength, and reflexes by channeling your energy properly." Jalyn was saying.

"I'm sure you have all been doing this already without even realizing it. You are all able to jump higher, run faster, and even take a more powerful hit that would probably kill a normal person. By consciously channeling your ki you can boost that a thousand fold. How would you like to be able to catch a bullet or better yet throw something as fast as a bullet?" there were a couple of nods. Gohon, Kuririn, 18, Vegeta and Piccolo were all watching from the back door as Jalyn psyched up her group for the day's practice.

"Wow, Kuririn. She has a power level higher than yours." Gohon remarked.

Kuririn gulped and nodded.

Jalyn's communicator beeped at her waist. She opened it up and turned it on, "Jalyn here, what's up Auntie Jalana?"

Jalyn's godmother looked out from the small screen, "Tannius just called me to let you know that he won't be there today. He said he was going to look for earth's moon."

Gohon came over, "What's so important about the moon?"

Jalyn shrugged, "Well, on my world the moon was a huge battle station that had been abandoned for about three billion years. Dad managed to activate it and prevented Ottula from invading my earth."

"Wow! Really? It's too bad Piccolo blew it up then." Gohon said.

Jalana spoke up from the communicator, "Tannius says it would have taken more power than even he has to blow up that battle station. If it really is a battle station in this reality, Piccolo could hardly have done the job. More likely it was knocked out of orbit. The lack of a debris ring around the earth would support the hypothesis. I've got a full sensor scan running now. The moon may be big but space is bigger and there's no telling which direction it went when it was shoved out of orbit. I'll see ya later hon. Jalana out."

The beginner students with Ranma were slightly stunned and looked at Piccolo with awe. Piccolo was slightly pissed that he hadn't actually destroyed the moon like he thought. Vegeta was annoyed that Tannius wouldn't be doing any training today.

"So what are we supposed to do today? I'm not baby-sitting!" Vegeta said angrily.

Jalyn raised herself up so she was a head taller than Vegeta, "It's too bad we can't use your attitude as a weapon or we'd wipe out the enemy in a nanosecond!" She confronted Vegeta. "Why don't you go practice your new power and techniques if you don't wanna teach anyone. I'd think you were afraid of the competition from the way you're acting."

"What!? Why if you weren't a woman I'd…", Vegeta started.

"You'd what beat me up? Don't let my gender stop you big boy! You think just because my dad isn't here you have nothing to learn? Go ahead and try to hit me, you won't touch me, I swear."

Vegeta was mad but overconfident, he swung at Jalyn without powering up. She moved out of the way easily and touched Vegeta on the shoulder. He disappeared.

"Where'd he go?", Kuririn asked.

Jalyn blew on her fingernails and held them up as if examining them, "Antarctica I think. He needed to cool off. Now the rest of you are free to stay and help or go off and train yourselves."

Jalyn had her group fly to Furinkan high to use the track for the next set of exercises. Kuririn and 18 tagged along to help. Gohon and Piccolo went off to talk to Dende and said something about a hyperbolic time chamber.

Ukyou and Akane were talking and giggling the whole way to the high school, stopping only when Ranma got too close. *_They sure are getting along great._*, he thought. Even shampoo seemed colder to him and Mousse was less aggressive than normal. Things seemed to be changing since they began their training only two days ago.

* * * * * * * * * *

Vegeta scattered a flock of penguins as he flew overhead, "Damn that woman! Just wait until I get back to Japan!"

* * * * * * * * * *

"Will you really?", Akane asked.

"Sure. Teaching you to cook shouldn't be too hard. Its all a matter of following the recipe and not substituting ingredients for each other.", Ukyou said.

Akane nodded. She remembered using vinegar instead of wine to make curry once. Even she couldn't eat it. She looked at Ranma who was flying ahead of everyone. It wasn't his fault she couldn't cook. She just wished he wouldn't rub it in so much. She smiled in spite of herself. He was still so much like a kid, *_Must be all those years living with just his father._*, she mused.

They landed at the side of the track field. It was a weekend so the place was deserted for the day.

Jalyn soon caught up to the group and began describing how to channel their ki to boost speed. She soon had them racing around the track breaking world records. After about an hour of this Ranma broke the sound barrier rattling windows for blocks. Jalyn congratulated him on his progress.

"It's so weird, I don't really feel more powerful, just like I'm better able to utilize and focus that power.", Ranma said.

Jalyn agreed, "Your power level is growing though. As you become more adept at accessing your ki it also allows you to draw energy from your surroundings. While you may never become as powerful as Gohon, he's half Saiyan, you have the potential to become the most powerful human on the planet."

Ranma nodded and tried not to let this news go to his head, "It would be nice to be able to beat that old ghoul of Shampoo's. I'll marry who I want, not who others force upon me."

"Just don't push Akane away just to spite what others want you to do. Someday you will have to choose, Akane or Ukyou or somebody else altogether. But that's when you are older, perhaps even after college.", She slapped him on the back. "Go on, show the others how easy breaking the sound barrier is. Akane! Come here!"

Akane ran over, giving Ranma a questioning look as they passed each other. He just blushed which confused her more.

"Akane, it's time to learn how to use that hammer properly.", Jalyn said.

Akane grinned and willed the hammer into existence. Jalyn reached into her backpack and pulled out some flat discs.

"These targets will give you something to aim at. I know it hasn't been long since you started with it but you're doing great.", Jalyn said. She tossed the disks into the air where they scattered and assumed a hovering position around the field. "The tricky part here will be getting the hammer to come back to you after you've thrown it. Imagine it as an extension of yourself. You can channel your ki through it just like you can with your own body."

Akane nodded, a determined look on her face. She raised the hammer and let fly. It flew through the air, end over end, missing a target by a foot it kept going.

"Don't let it go!", Jalyn yelled, "Concentrate, focus your will and make it come back to you."

Akane clenched her hands into fists as her face turned red in concentration. The War hammer slowly turned in a lazy arc and came back towards Akane.

"Now catch it. Focus your speed and reflexes. It should be easy now."

Akane raised her hand and snatched the hammer out of the air as it came by. She slid back ten feet from the inertia but managed to maintain her footing. "I did it!", she shouted.

"Great. Now lets work on hitting targets.", Jalyn said.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ranko set down near the Eiffel tower. It was dark here, being nearly on the other side of the world from Japan. The tourists had gone for the day leaving the park empty except for the occasional couple walking by. She wandered about for a while, checking her GPS occasionally. Finally in a grove of trees she saw a small campfire burning. There was Ryouga's stuff, but Ryouga was nowhere to be found. Ranko walked over to inspect the campsite and almost stepped on a little black pig that squealed in surprise.

Ranko grabbed the piglet as it was trying to run away with Ryouga's backpack. She could sense the energy aura, "Ryouga?", she asked, setting the pig back down.

Ryouga sighed and nodded. He walked over and sat by the campfire.

"Is this the same curse as Ranma's and father's?", Ranko asked.

Ryouga nodded again and motioned to the kettle boiling on the fire.

Ranko picked it up, "Ouch, it's too hot now. Let's let it cool down a bit. Then you can tell me the whole story."

* * * * * * * * * *

Tannius appeared on a small asteroid near Jupiter. He was wearing an oxygen mask but no space suit. He didn't actually need the air mask but he couldn't communicate with base without it. He tapped his communicator, "Jalana, the gravity wake definitely came by Pluto as recently as two months ago. I should have no trouble homing in on it now. The big problem will be gaining access. I can only hope it is the same as the one from home. Getting it back to earth in time might be a problem as well. These suckers aren't known for their mobility."

"Good luck. Let me know if you need any help. Thor says he'll be here in five more days with reinforcements.", Jalyn responded.

"We need all the help we can get. Tannius out."

* * * * * * * * * *

The hammer hung in space near Akane's right shoulder spinning slowly on the axis of the handle. Akane gestured with her right hand and the hammer shot forward and up striking a disk square in the middle. She ricocheted the hammer off it to hit another. As it moved towards a third target the target moved out of the way.

"Hey!", exclaimed Akane.

"Sorry, I thought I'd make it a little more challenging now that you're getting the hang of it.", Jalyn answered.

The targets were starting to move about randomly sometimes shooting quickly in a direction or just lazily moving about as if the wind had caught it. Akane set to work again. Working with moving targets proved to be hard work especially when they moved about so unpredictably. Another Sonic boom made her lose control and the hammer hit the ground making a small crater. Akane looked over to see Ukyou and Shampoo dancing around Ranma. Apparently they both had succeeded at the same time and were trying to make time with Ranma while she was training over here. She felt her anger rise then she realized Ranma was trying to push Shampoo away. Ukyou was behaving herself, but she wasn't physical like Shampoo was anyway. Akane actually started to feel sorry for Ranma and proud as well. Not many men could hold off against advances like Shampoo always made. She tried to think of how many men she knew would actually say no to a woman who would rub her breast up against them to get what they wanted. She could only think of two, Ranma and Ryouga. Maybe he wasn't a pervert after all otherwise he'd be trying to take advantage of Shampoo rather than the other way around. She suddenly got an idea.

Akane willed the hammer back to her hand then put it into hammerspace, "Jalyn, I'll be right back. There's something I need to do."

Jalyn had noticed Akane's demeanor change during Shampoo's physical attempts to win Ranma's heart. She just nodded and said, "Don't take too long it's almost lunch time."

Ranma was trying desperately to remove Shampoo from his person, "C'mon Shampoo, quit it will ya?"

Akane appeared next to Ukyou and whispered in her ear. Ukyou started nodding. She had no love for Shampoo either.

"Shampoo! There's one too many Fiancés here. We're going to have to ask you to let Ranma go.", Akane shouted.

Shampoo looked up to see Akane and Ukyou both standing together with their arms crossed and an angry glare on their faces.

"Can't you see Ran-chan doesn't want you?", Ukyou said. "Akane and I decided to join forces to protect Ranma from unwanted fiancés until he can decide for himself who he wants to marry."

Akane nodded in agreement.

Shampoo let go of Ranma and dropped into a battle stance, "You want Ranma? You fight me for him!"

"Hey now! Don't I get a say in this?", Ranma shouted.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!", all three girls yelled back.

"Who first, or does Shampoo fight both at once?", Shampoo challenged.

"I'll fight you. Whoever loses gives up on Ranma, OK?", Akane said.

"This too easy. Akane never beat Shampoo ever. Shampoo agree."

Shampoo lunged forward with a leaping kick to Akane's face. Nothing happened. Akane stood there unmoved.

"That all you got?", Akane laughed.

Enraged, Shampoo launched a series of kicks and punches all connecting but doing nothing to Akane.

Frustrated but unwilling to give up, Shampoo resorted to taunting Akane to get her mad like always, "Tom boy girl Akane no win if she no hit back. Look like Shampoo win by default."

Akane suddenly shot forward with an elbow to Shampoo's stomach, causing Shampoo's eyes to bug out and her to go down gasping for air. After about half a minute of that, Shampoo threw up.

"Well you said I should fight back didn't you?", Akane taunted.

"How Akane get so powerful so fast?", Shampoo hung her head. Finally she looked up at Akane, "Fine, you have won. I will not trouble you or Ranma again." There were tears in her eyes as she flew off towards the Nekohatten.

"Shampoo! Wait for me!", Mousse called after her leaping into the air.

"That little bitch! She knew perfect Japanese this whole time!", Ukyou said.

"I feel sorry for her but it needed to be done.", Akane said, "Well Ranma, that's one less fiancé to deal with."

"Well, I would have dealt with it anyway eventually.", Ranma began.

"Shut up and say thank you", Ukyou slapped the back of Ranma's head.

Videl and Yohko had watched the whole incident with mild interest.

"So they're the last hope for the future of our planet?", Videl asked.

"Uh-huh.", Yohko answered.

"We have to train much much harder.", Videl said.

"Uh-huh.", Yohko answered.

* * * * * * * * * *

Everyone was eating lunch at the Tendo house when Ranko and Ryouga came back. Akane and Ukyou were sitting on either side of Ranma chatting to each other as if they were old friends. Ranma sat nervously eating trying to figure out exactly what was going on between the two.

"Hey everyone!", Ranko said, "Where's Shampoo and Mousse?"

"I was just trying to get Akane to explain that to me. Grab some lunch and sit down.", Jalyn said.

After Ranko and Ryouga sat down, Akane told her story.

"Well I got the idea from using my hammer. I was channeling my ki into it. I figured, why couldn't I channel it into a person? So Ukyou and I schemed to fight Shampoo with Ukyou using her ki to boost mine. It made me twice as strong and fast."

"You came up with that all by yourself huh?", Ranma asked.

"That's incredible. I never thought of doing that before.", Jalyn remarked.

"So what happened to Shampoo?", Ranko asked.

"She took her defeat pretty hard. I hope she's OK.", Akane said.

"She deserved it for all the underhanded things she's done.", Ukyou commented.

Soun had been listening and started waving victory fans.

"Don't get so excited dad. I've decided I'll get married to whom and when I want. You are hardly in a position to argue the point anymore.", Akane summoned the hammer to emphasize her point, "But if it makes you happy daddy, I've decided to continue to stay engaged to Ranma."

"THAT DOES IT! What the heck is going on here!", Ranma stood up and yelled.

Akane and Ukyou just giggled.

"Ugh, I'll never understand women.", Ranma stalked off to find a quiet place to sit.

At that moment Vegeta landed on the back deck, "Jalyn! I will not be treated like a fool. Come face me!"

"Geez! You'd think he would have calmed down by now.", Jalyn rolled her eyes.

* * * * * * * * * *

Tannius walked down the dark airless corridor looking for an elevator that worked. Whoever built this place was huge. The ceiling disappeared a thousand feet overhead and the corridor was at least seven hundred feet across. He noticed a greenish glow from further down the hall. He flew down to inspect it.

The button on the wall was around two feet in diameter but was fairly easy to push. A gargantuan door slid open revealing a lit Elevator. Hopefully this one worked. The last one was lit too but seemed jammed.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Look Vegeta, I realize I'm nowhere near your power level, especially after dad's training, but if you really want to fight just remember who my father is if you win.", Jalyn said.

Vegeta thought for a moment, hesitating just long enough for Jalyn to touch him again. He disappeared.

"I hope dad gets back soon. Vegeta's going to be severely pissed."

* * * * * * * * * *

Vegeta sat in the snow fuming, "She did it to me again!"

* * * * * * * * * *

There was a knock at the front door and Kasumi got up to answer it. Soon she returned with the three Norns, Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld. They were in full goddess regalia and bowed to the assembled group. Nabiki came by with her camcorder getting a wide view shot of the whole room.

Soun came forward, "May I help you?"

"Tannius asked us to come by and offer our assistance.", Belldandy said.

"Of course, of course. Come in. Can we get you anything to eat or drink?", Soun offered.

"No thank you,", Urd said covering Skuld's mouth before she could say anything, "We've had lunch already."

Jalyn came forward, "My dad neglected to mention anyone coming by today and I know we've never met. How can we help you get situated here?"

"So you are Johnny's daughter.", Urd said, "We are friends of your dad's from way back. We are the three Norns. Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld."

There were confused looks and puzzled expressions all about the room.

"Don't they teach anything in schools anymore?", she deadpanned, "We're goddesses OK? We do god type stuff. Sheesh."

Genma was twirling his finger around his ear crossing his eyes funny. Soun nodded in agreement. Jalyn however was non-fazed.

"Oh good. I've heard Uncle Thor tell stories about you. I assume Dad explained everything so I'll let you decide how best to help out.", Jalyn said.

Skuld pulled out a device that looked like it belonged in ghostbusters and started scanning the area with it, "Tsk, Tsk. This is bad. No adequate spiritual shielding. Demons could just walk right in and nothing could stop them. I'll get right on It.", She pulled out a pad of paper and started scribbling notes on it.

Jalyn turned back to everyone in the common room, "Well we had good progress this morning. Let's get back to it shall we?"

* * * * * * * * * *

Gears groaned in protest as systems were turned on and restarted after three billion years. Maintenance drones activated and began cleaning and repairing damaged areas. Huge panels receded exposing massive weaponry and thrusters. Soon the moon of old looked less like a planet and more like George Lucas' nightmare.

Tannius engaged the main drive and coaxed the ancient battlestation back towards earth.

* * * * * * * * * *

Skuld was setting up wards around the Tendo property and making calculations on a handheld computer as Jalyn took her group back to the high school. Kuririn caught up with Jalyn.

"Are they really goddesses?", He asked.

"Depends on what you believe goddesses are I suppose", Jalyn said. "They're immortal, extremely powerful and are entrusted with the job of keeping the Cosmos in working order. Dad used to hang out with them eighteen thousand years or so ago."

"Wow, Gee I didn't realize your dad was so old. Hehehe.", Kuririn laughed. "Are you..."

"I'm almost eighteen.", she said flatly.

18 flew up, "Kuririn, I'm bored. I'm going shopping in town. I'll be back by dinner."

"That's my wife, so hard to keep her entertained. I'm gonna go with her. I'll see you later Jalyn."

* * * * * * * * * *

"I'm not going back."

"Shampoo, we have training to do. Just deal with the fact that there are bigger things to worry about than your love life.", Mousse said.

Shampoo was sitting at a table in the Cat Café nursing a bottle of Sake. She had already kicked her Great Grandmother out and was about to do the same to Mousse.

"I've been humiliated Mousse. I don't even care about the stupid Amazon laws. I am through with Ranma. I'm through with Akane. And I'm through with this whole damn city. Now leave me alone so I can drink myself unconscious."

"Look, just calm down and talk about this.", Mousse said.

"I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!", shampoo screamed. She punched Mousse hard, sending him through a wall.

"Fine then. I'll train without you!.", Mousse said getting to his feet. He jumped up and flew away.

Shampoo took another swig from the bottle, "Stupid Mousse. Stupid Ranma. Stupid, stupid Akane. And most stupid of all Shampoo."

The shadows around the Café deepened and flowed together forming a man shaped figure next to Shampoo, "If you won't save the world out of love, how about destroying it out of hatred?"

Startled, Shampoo tried to scream but found she couldn't.

* * * * * * * * * *

Videl and Yohko were racing each other through the air, "Do you get the feeling we're not really part of the group?", Yohko asked.

"I guess. I only know Gohon. Tannius invited me to train at the same time as him.", Videl said, "Are you really a devil hunter? I always thought that was a joke."

Yohko nodded, "I've been doing this almost a year now. I've stopped a couple of demon invasions before but never anything on this scale. That's why I thought Piccolo and Jalyn were demons at first. They certainly don't look normal!"

Videl laughed, "I couldn't believe Gohon was friends with people like that. It's like those manga adventures you see in stores. Still, Jalyn is a nice person, she's so patient. Speaking of patient, can you believe Vegeta this morning?"

"I know! He's such a jerk! I think he's related to Gohon somehow. By the way, I think Ranma is a cross dresser."

"That hunk? No way!"

"Way! I overheard Akane and Ranko talking about a curse and Ranma being a girl.", Yohko confessed.

'That's too bad. He looks way too nice to be a pervert. Here's the school, you wanna spar?", Videl asked.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ranma was flying with Jalyn, watching his other two fiancés flying together. This flying was still taking some getting used to. He could hardly wait until the next time Pantyhose-Taro or Kuno came by to mess with him.

"Jalyn, could you let me in on what's going on with those two?", he asked.

"Sorry Ranma, but that would betray the secret female pact that all women share. I will tell you it's not a bad thing and may work out for the best for all of you.", Jalyn answered.

Ranma sighed, "What is it with women and secrets? So what do you think of our progress so far then?"

Jalyn became more serious, "You guys have done remarkably well in just the short time I've been working with you. Your power level while you're training peaks at around twenty five thousand on a scan, nearly twenty times the amount it was two days ago. Akane and Ukyou are close to twenty three thousand each. Mousse, is sadly in last place at the moment at around eighteen thousand."

"So that's good right? I mean what's a normal person register at?", Ranma asked.

"A full grown Olympic class athlete at his or her peak is usually around fifty to seventy five."

Ranma almost fell out of the sky, "We're that powerful?!"

Jalyn nodded, "Unfortunately many of the demons we'll be fighting average fifty thousand or higher. Some may reach as high as five million. That's where Gohon and his team mates come in."

This time Ranma did fall out of the sky. He landed in the canal that ran through the neighborhood.

Ranma-chan sputtered to the surface, her smartsuit already conforming to all the right areas.

Jalyn stopped and hovered in mid-air waiting for her to get back up.

"Did you say five million!?", she flew back up, "How can anything be that powerful? We can't beat that."

"Gohon is around five million, it's hard to estimate because he hides his power level so well. Kuririn is almost as powerful as me at four hundred eighty three thousand. Once you break past a certain point in your power, either through training or science, you can't help but continue to gain more power.

"But Five Million!? So are we just supposed to take care of the baby demons then?"

"Pretty much. I wish we had more time to prepare but Dad only found out about the invasion plans four days ago. He still has to inform the world governments that we're here. I'm sure that will not go over well.", Jalyn responded.

Mousse came flying up quickly, "Ranma, Shampoo won't be joining us. She said she doesn't want to have anything to do with us anymore. She's also drinking heavily and she threw Cologne out of the restaurant."

"Maybe I should go talk to her.", Ranma-chan said.

"No, you and Mousse go ahead. I'll talk to her. Maybe what she needs now is to talk to someone she has no emotional attachments with. I'll try to cheer her up and bring her back with me.", Jalyn said.

Jalyn flew back the direction Mousse had come in a blur.

"C'mon Mousse let's go practice. I'm sure she'll be all right.", Ranma said.

"As much as I'd like to blame you Ranma, Shampoo has brought this upon herself for trying to be something she's not.", Mousse said.

"What do you mean?", asked Ranma.

"Shampoo has been trying to live up to other's expectations. Cologne, the entire Amazon tribe, you, even Ukyou and Akane. She doesn't really love you Ranma, she's just trying to follow her obligations that the old ghoul keeps force-feeding her. It was only a matter of time before she snapped. I just wish she had picked a better time."

Unsure of what to say Ranma just nodded.

"Come, let us train. I would like to spar with you and see how you've improved.", Mousse challenged flying off towards the school.

* * * * * * * * * *

The Nekohatten was dark and quiet when Jalyn arrived. There was a gaping hole in the side of the restaurant where Mousse had been kicked out. People on the street gasped and parted as the silver clad serpent girl slithered into the closed café. An empty bottle of Sake was dripping onto the floor.

Jalyn looked around then moved towards the back of the restaurant, "You can come out now. I know you're here.", she called.

Cologne emerged from the shadows balancing on her cane, "She's already gone. She kicked me out of here earlier. You sure can train them. Anyway, I heard a scream and came back only to find the place empty."

"A scream? Oh no, I hope it's not what I fear….", Jalyn began. She moved back towards the spilled bottle on the table. The metal on her suit melted back from her hand leaving it bare. She reached out and touched the bottle and pulled back as a blue spark arced from the bottle to her fingertips.

"Damn… Cologne, do you have anything to ward against demons?", she asked.

"I have some talismans, they're old but they should still work.", Cologne said.

"Prepare yourself and follow me, if I'm right the whole team is in grave danger. Your granddaughter most of all."

* * * * * * * * * *

Videl was astonished. She had seen some strange things since meeting Gohon but nothing like this. Ranma and Mousse had just finished up a sparring session and they were both sweating. What had left Videl and Yohko stunned though was that Ranma was a girl. She looked just like Ranko, as if they were twins.

"There's no way he could be a cross dresser. He's almost a foot shorter now.", Yohko was saying.

"So is he really a guy or a girl?", Videl said.

"Well he's engaged to two different women now so I guess he's really a guy.", Yohko responded.

"Saotome! Where are you sorcerous cur? Free Akane from your villainous grasp!", a familiar voice echoed across the school grounds.

"This is getting better than a soap opera.", Videl remarked.

"I'll say…", answered Yohko.

Ranma looked up from where he was sitting talking to Mousse and saw Tatewaki Kuno approach from around the front of the school. "Damn, why'd he have to show up now?"

Akane and Ranko both stopped sparring with Ryouga as Kuno came running up to them, "Fear not my loves! I, Tatewaki Kuno shall save you from this scoundrel."

Kuno leapt forward striking Ryouga in the head with his boken. It snapped in half. Ryouga just stood there unmoved with a slight irritated look on his face. Suddenly Ranma-chan appeared in front of Kuno.

"Do ya mind Kuno? We're training here.", She said.

Kuno did a double take, "Two pig tailed girls? What sorcery is this? Fear not, for there is room in Tatewaki's heart for three!"

He reached forward to hug all three. They disappeared, moving faster than Kuno could see to appear behind him.

"Kuno go home. You're out of your league here.", Ranma said.

Akane nodded, "Now isn't the time for this."

Ukyou came flying in with a kettle, "Ran-chan I have the hot water for you."

She poured it on Ranma's head changing him back to a guy.

Kuno stared as if seeing for the first time in his life, then he stood upright and flipped the hair from his eyes, "So, you are a true sorcerer after all. Shape changing to fulfill your perverse lusts for Akane and the pig tailed girl."

"Baka, I'm his sister.", Ranko said angrily.

"Ranma, your perversion knows no bounds! You shall receive justice at the hands of Kuno!", He said pulling a new boken from his robes.

"Oh please! Kuno you're not even worth my time anymore. Go home before you get hurt.", Ranma cracked his knuckles.

Kuno launched a flurry of blows against Ranma. Ranma made no attempts to defend himself, letting the boken hit him again and again with no effect. *_This cannot be! An attack that would render a tree into kindling does nothing to him!_*

Ranma faked a yawn, "Are you done yet Kuno? We have training to finish so we can save the world."

Akane and Ranko gave up and went back over to Ryouga. Ukyou moved closer to Ranma, "Ran-chan? Could you help me work on my energy attacks?"

"Hmm? Sure Ucchan! We can use some of those targets Akane was using for her hammer."

"Ranma! How dare you ignore me! You will face me and die!", Kuno's face was red with anger.

Ranma backhanded Kuno who flew through the air and into the school's swimming pool.

"Poor guy.", Videl said.

"Yeah, too bad he's such an idiot. He's kinda cute otherwise.", Yohko responded, "Let's go see if Ranma has enough targets for us too."

"Hey! Has anyone seen Mousse?", Ranma shouted.

* * * * * * * * * *

Mousse watched Kuno hit the pool from his vantage point on the roof of the School. Ducking back before he was splashed, he turned to Shampoo, his reason for being up there in the first place.

"What do you want Shampoo? Have you come to your senses and decided to train after all?"

Shampoo smiled, her eyes dark and alluring, "No Mousse, I came to apologize. I was wrong. I've decided to go back to China and I want you to go with me."

Mousse's glasses glazed over, "What? Are you serious? Finally after all this time you finally want me!"

"Come here mousse, close your eyes."

Mousse moved closer to Shampoo. She stepped into the light. Shadows clung to her refusing to give up their grip. Her eyes had a 'come to bed' look as she embraced Mousse.

Mousse closed his eyes and bent forward to kiss Shampoo. Her lips touched his. They were cold. Something sparked between them and suddenly he felt the shadows jump from Shampoo to entwine him. He opened his eyes to see Shampoo looking at him with a mixture of arousal and hatred. Blue sparks of energy flashed along the tendrils of shadow holding him. Suddenly he felt as if his soul was being ripped from his body. All his energy flowed from him and into the lithe body of Shampoo. Finally the shadows receded dropping Mousse to the roof of the school.

"Stupid gullible Mousse. You never stood a chance. Soon however, the strongest of your group shall fall to me and Earth's fate will be sealed.", Shampoo laughed evilly.

She stepped back into the shadows and faded from sight.

* * * * * * * * * *

Gohon landed at the steps of the Capsule Corporation and knocked on the door. He had just left Dende and the observation tower and now had a small pouch full of Sensu beans. After a while he was sitting across a coffee table from Bulma.

"Wow! So that's where Vegeta took off to in such a hurry. I swear that man never tells me anything. So do you think you can save the whole earth from an army of demons?", Bulma asked.

"I hope so. We have a lot of promising recruits, plus there's Tannius himself. He's much stronger than I am.", Gohon replied.

"Stronger than you? Is that even possible? I thought you were more powerful than your dad even."

"I don't know about that Bulma. I'm just glad he won't be entering the world's strongest tournament. Anyway, the reason I stopped by is I thought it might be helpful if I found the dragon balls in case we needed to make an emergency wish. Could I borrow the dragon radar?"

"Hey, not a problem. I kinda thought you might stop by so I went and got it for you.", Bulma handed him the small device. "So what is everyone doing to prepare?"

"I just left Piccolo in the Hyperbolic time chamber. He said he wanted to perfect some new technique he thought of while training with Tannius. Kuririn and 18 are helping out Tannius' daughter, Jalyn, to train the new recruits. Vegeta I'm afraid is being his usual self. Last time I saw him Jalyn teleported him to Antarctica."

"Sounds like my Vegeta. Is there anything I can help out with?", Bulma asked.

"I don't know. There's an awful lot of new technology that they've brought with them. If anything you might learn something to help with your inventions here. Well I've got to get going, thanks for the dragon radar. I'll see you later Bulma!"

Bulma nodded and saw Gohon to the door. *_New Technology huh? Maybe they'll share, after all it's the fate of the world we're talking about here._*

* * * * * * * * * *

"This is how we found him", Ranma said to Jalyn.

Mousse was lying on a futon with a damp cloth on his forehead. He was shivering and appeared to be unconscious.

Jalyn, Urd, and Skuld were going over him with various scanners and had him hooked up to some very odd looking devices that looked like a fusion of ancient Celtic and futuristic Technology. Skuld typed some runes on a keypad and showed the results to Urd.

Urd nodded her head in response to Jalyn's quizzical look, "Just as you thought. He's gone."

"What do you mean gone?", Ranma asked.

"What we mean is that whatever took over Shampoo has also taken Mousse. His body is here, but whatever thoughts or energies you would call Mousse are gone. His soul has been taken. We have to find Shampoo and soon if we're going to save them both.", Jalyn said.

"We're going to have to stop training for the day. I'm going out to find Shampoo and bring her back. Ranko I want you to stay here and protect the Tendo property. Whatever you do, do not leave the boundary of the wards, they are the only thing keeping the rest of you safe."

The metal of Jalyn's suit flowed up and over her head forming a silver helmet completely covering her body. She then launched into the air and flew off in the direction of the Nekohatten.

"So what do we do now?", Ukyou asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go train some more.", Ranma said.

"Jalyn said not to leave.", Ranko started.

"I'm not. We can still train right here in the dojo. As long as we don't go blasting the roof off or try to break new land speed records we should be fine. C'mon Ranko show me some cool moves", Ranma challenged.

Cologne sat down next to Mousse and sighed, "I'll stay with the boy, the rest of you go do what needs to be done."

* * * * * * * * * *

Jalyn flew down the streets of Nerima and although she had reassumed human form, she still elicited stares and gasps of surprise.

It was late afternoon and since it was fall, the sun hung low in the west. The shadows deepened and clung like heavy drapery. Jalyn landed and extended her awareness searching.

*_Dammit dad, where are you when we need you!_*

* * * * * * * * * *

Gohan was flying low over the Indonesian islands when he felt another power coming from the south. Making sure the three dragon balls he had already collected were secure, he turned to meet it.

Vegeta was finally calmed down after having destroyed a good portion of the Ross ice shelf in a tantrum. Water levels around the world would rise five feet but no one would be noticing when it did. Vegeta felt Gohan approach before he saw him.

"Wow Vegeta, what are you still doing this far south?", Gohan asked.

"That damn daughter of Tannius' teleported me to Antarctica, twice!", Vegeta fumed.

Gohan tried not to laugh, knowing it would only anger Vegeta further. "She was probably scared to fight you. You know how powerful you've become."

Vegeta seemed to calm more. Flipping some hair from his face, he looked casually at Gohan, "That's true, I only wish your father, Goku, were here so I could prove beyond a shadow of a doubt who is the strongest Saiyan."

"Yeah, I miss dad too.", Gohan replied, "Oh, hey! I'm collecting Dragon balls in case we need to make a wish. I could use your help, at least until Tannius returns."

"Sure kid, why not. I still haven't wished for immortality yet."

Gohan just gulps.

* * * * * * * * * *

Mousse slowly became aware of his surroundings, or lack thereof. He was floating in a featureless black void. It was cold, like on a chilly winter day.

"Hello?", he called out, "Can anyone hear me?" His voice echoed, off what, he had no idea.

"Mousse? Is that you? Where are you?"

"Shampoo? Keep talking, I'll come to you." Mousse powered up and flew in the direction he first heard Shampoo's voice.

He flew for minutes or maybe hours, he couldn't tell, until he finally saw Shampoo appear in the distance.

As Mousse approached, Shampoo looked up from where she was sitting on nothing. She looked like she had been crying from redness in her eyes.

"What are you doing here Mousse?"

"Where is here? Last thing I remember was you kissing me. I must have fainted." Mousse chuckles nervously with a hand behind his head.

"This is nowhere Mousse. I was attacked by some shadow demon and woke up here. I assume something similar happened to you?"

Mousse frowned, "I should have known you wanting to kiss me was too good to be true."

They both jumped as they heard a deep chuckle all around them.

"I see you've woken.", a deep voice said. "It's too bad you won't be here long enough to enjoy my hospitality, I will have finished consuming your souls before long."

"You fiend! Let Shampoo go! Take me instead!", Mousse shouted into the darkness.

"Sorry, even if I wanted to it would be quite impossible, for I am using Shampoo's body at the moment and your body is no longer accessible to me."

"Am I dead?", gulped Mousse.

"Most likely. If not, then soon. You shouldn't worry yourselves, you will soon cease to exist at any rate."

The voice faded leaving the two in silent darkness.

* * * * * * * * * *

The sun finally set in Nerima so Jalyn formed searchlights on her shoulders out of her armor. The heads up display in her faceplate showed potential energy signatures. She turned down an alley to investigate one of the more likely candidates when something darted among the shadows. Jalyn's light came to rest on a small purple cat cleaning itself atop a garbage can.

Jalyn almost turned to leave when suddenly realized the cat was wearing a silver general-purpose athletic suit.

"Shampoo?"

* * * * * * * * * *

"Wait until the old freak sees this!", Ranma exclaimed.

Ranma and Ranko were using their ki to form solid energy constructs. Red and blue dragons swirled and fought between the twins. Ranko was obviously going easy on Ranma from the passive expression on her face. The intense look of concentration on Ranma's face showed the difficulty of the exercise.

"Yeah, Happosai always liked to scare dad and uncle Soun with his ki constructs.", Ranko smiled.

"Well, from what Jalyn told me earlier today, only those guys training with Tannius are stronger than our group. If Happosai bothers me again he'll never come down from orbit."

Ranko's red dragon finished eating Ranma's blue dragon while he was distracted. "Just be careful not to kill him.", she laughed, "Let the demons do it."

Ranma stood up and looked over at where Mousse was hooked up to the Nordic life support machines, "Speaking of demons, shouldn't we be helping to find Shampoo?"

"I want to help too. Until Tannius or Jalyn come back, I think we should stay here. If demons are trying to stop us before the main invasion we'll be safe inside the wards. In the meantime let's get some dinner, I'm starved."

* * * * * * * * * *

Ukyou and Akane were helping Kasumi serve dinner. Both of them looked extremely depressed.

"What's the matter Akane?", Kasumi asked finally.

Akane started crying. Ukyou looked even sadder.

"It's our fault Shampoo's missing.", Akane said through her sobs. "If we hadn't been so mean to her today, her and Mousse would be all right."

Kasumi's smile lessened as she spoke, "Nonsense, you can't blame yourself for that. Granted, you were probably a little rough on her today, but you had no way of knowing she would take defeat so badly let alone be possessed by a demon." Her smile returned as she handed Ukyou a dish of food from the replicator, "Here, take this to the table. I'm sure everything will be OK."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Jusenkyou curse. Dad was right about this place being a nexus."

The cat eyed Jalyn warily, irises narrowed in the light. It began to nonchalantly clean itself.

"Sorry, but I've learned Jusenkyou curses don't work like that. Just because Shampoo turns into a cat doesn't mean she acts like one.", Jalyn increased the candle power of her searchlight.

The cat hissed at her then spoke, "You are clever girl, just like your father."

It wasn't Shampoo's voice. It was deep and dark and spoke directly to Jalyn's mind.

"Marcus! Does dad know you're here?"

"Of course dear, we spoke last night. My how you've grown!", Marcus purred.

"Don't sweet talk me, what are you doing with Shampoo's body and what have you done with Mousse?"

"You wound me my dear. Shampoo has granted me use of her body for the duration of my stay. She knows the winning side when she sees it. As for Mousse, well, Shampoo wanted company and he was the most gullible...um...willing."

"Uh-huh, right and AOL always connects on the first try. Let Shampoo tell me herself then.", Jalyn began powering her searchlight for a flare burst.

"Um, she's in the bathroom? Heh, heh, You know the score as well as I do. All's fair in love and war, and this is war. If you want her back you'll have to take her. It's been nice to see you again, tell your godmother, Jalana, I miss her and I'll see her after the war."

Marcus/Shampoo jumped off the garbage can as Jalyn's flare went off. As the light died, Jalyn scanned the area.

"Dammit Marcus! Where did you go?!"

* * * * * * * * * *

Everyone was finishing dinner when Tannius appeared at the back doorway.

"How goes the training?", he frowned looking at the faces staring at him. "What happened, where's Jalyn?", he asked.

"I'm here."

Tannius turned as Jalyn flew in and landed. Her faceplate melted back, "Marcus is here."

"I know. Fill me in."

She told the gathered team of her encounter with Marcus.

"Just who is this Marcus?", Videl asked.

"Another in a long line of people I couldn't save. We were close friends and he was one of the first to succumb to the virus."

"So you can save Mousse and shampoo?", Yohko asked.

"We can, but we have to catch shampoo first. I may have a plan, but someone will have to be bait.", Tannius said solemnly.

Ranko looked up from where she was playing with a blue ball of energy. It dissipated as she spoke, "I was thinking of registering at Furinkan tomorrow. Those of us who go to school here could act as bait."

"Oh no! School! I have homework!" Akane rushed upstairs.

Tannius grinned after her, "That could work. Outside the protection of the Tendo property you would make tempting targets. Here, take these." He held out his hand as four amulets appeared.

Ranma took one and studied it dubiously. It was a golden metal with a red tint. Jalyn's eyes grew wide when she saw them. Having had bad experiences with Cologne's trinkets he was cautious. "So what's this do?", he asked.

"If I had known Marcus would pull something like this I would have given you these sooner. These amulets will ward you against his soul stealing. I would make enough for all of you but these are powered directly from my energy reserves and just these four will put quite a strain on me. Here Ranma, take one up to Akane, and here's one for Ukyou and one for Ranko. Jalyn, I want you to go with them tomorrow and keep an eye on things."

"Ahem!", Tannius heard off to his side. He turned to see Nabiki with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face.

"What about me? You don't expect me to miss school tomorrow do you? I do have a business to run you know.", she scowled.

"Here, let me help.", Yohko said picking up her backpack. She pulled out some folded paper amulets on black string and handed one to Nabiki. "I'm sure their not nearly as powerful at Tannius' but they will protect you as long as you stay out of the shadows.

"Thanks, I would hate to be a hostage in some lame attempt to capture Ranma again.", Nabiki smirked.

"And how often does that happen?", Jalyn asked.

"Oh, about once a week. Although Akane is the one who's usually kidnapped."

"Why am I not surprised?", Said Jalyn. "Nexus right?" Her father just nodded.

"What's that mean?", Soun asked.

Tannius started to reply but was interrupted by Belldandy, "What they mean is the world is crisscrossed with energy lines, ley lines they're called. Where the ley energy intersects is called a nexus. Every so often these ley lines shift forming new patterns. Currently Nerima is the nexus of the greatest concentration of ley lines in the world. This much 'magical' energy in one place tends to attract all sorts of weirdness and cause strange things to happen at an alarming rate. The odds of probability are seriously skewed in a nexus."

"Well that explains things. Before Ranma the craziest thing around here was Kuno.", Nabiki said. "Well I'm off to do some homework and video editing before bed. Thanks for the amulet Yohko."

"Not a problem", Yohko bowed in gratitude.

"Video editing?", Tannius inquired as Nabiki disappeared upstairs.

"It's better not to ask. Cheaper too.", Ukyou replied.

* * * * * * * * * *

Akane was pouring over her books trying to finish her math homework when she heard the knock at her door. Ranma came in a moment later and closed the door behind him.

"Man, why are ya doin' that junk for? With all the trainin' we have to do there's no time for that.", Ranma said.

"For your information, I plan to graduate sometime before I'm twenty. If only you took school as seriously as martial arts you'd pass for sure. You really are a smart person, regardless of what I've said in the past.", Akane said.

Ranma gulped nervously, "Well, yeah. I 'spose you're right. Here, Tannius wanted me to give this to you. He said it would protect us from the shadow demon that has Shampoo." He handed her the amulet.

"Thanks Ranma. You want help with homework tonight?", She asked.

"Umm, that would be nice. Can I ask you something?", he said nervously.

"Hmm, what Ranma?", she looked up from her books.

"What's the deal with you and Ukyou? You've never been this friendly to each other or me for that matter.", Ranma cringed expecting to be hit.

"Well to tell the truth Ranma, after hearing Ranko's story I started thinking life is too short and precious to waste being angry all the time. Stop cringing, I'm not going to hit you, this time.", she smirked.

"Heh, that's pretty deep Akane.", Ranma replied. "So you and Ukyou decided to be friends then? And what's the deal with the engagement? Are you and Ukyou still rivals or what? Not like I plan on marrying anyone or anything."

Akane looked embarrassed and her cheeks flushed red, "Well, truthfully Ranma, I like you a lot. Especially when you're not being a macho jerk. OhmyGod! I can believe I actually admitted it!" Akane's blush deepened further.

Ranma blushed and he started stuttering and his shocked brain tried to form a reply, "I-I-I---I l-l-ike you t-t-oo Ak-k-kane.", He finally said.

They stood there for a few minutes staring at each other blushing furiously until they heard a cough from the doorway. Turning they saw Ukyou standing in the open doorway. She had a slightly hurt look in her eyes that she was trying to hide as she stepped forward.

"So, can I join you guys to finish this homework? I left my books at home so I'll have to share yours."

Akane was the first to compose herself, "Sure Ucchan, come on in."

A few minutes later they were all studying intently often Akane or Ukyou having to explain a problem to Ranma three or four times before he understood it.

"I just don't understand why a martial artist has to know mathematics!", Ranma finally said exasperated.

Akane smiled at Ukyou and said to Ranma, "Well, you know one of these days you'll probably run into a master of martial arts mathematics. It would look bad if the master of the 'Anything Goes School of Martial Arts' couldn't beat him."

Ukyou tried really hard to keep a straight face barely succeeding as Ranma smiled brightly, "Hey, you're right. You never know when you'll meet some flaky martial artist like that. I should be prepared for anything. Hmmm… I wonder how I can make these three dimensional equations into an attack." Ranma dug into his homework with renewed vigor.

Akane and Ukyou barely kept their laughter inaudible as they each tried to concentrate on their homework.

* * * * * * * * * *

It was about half an hour later when Kasumi knocked on Akane's door. Coming in she looked at the three sprawled figures amongst scattered papers and notebooks. "Oh, my!", she said in her innocent way.

Akane looked up at Kasumi tiredly. Ranma was snoring into his math book mumbling something about a 'Saotome Cosine Special attack'. Ukyou yawned and stretched then smiled at Kasumi.

"I see you've been studying hard.", Said Kasumi. "Mr. Tannius asked me to come get you. He said he had something to reveal to you before you went to bed tonight."

About ten minutes later the entire group sat around the table in the main room. Ryouga was conspicuously absent and Ranko looked slightly worried.

"I think we're still missing one.", Tannius said.

"That would be Ryouga", Ranko said worriedly.

"He said he had to use the bathroom", Videl said.

"So that's means he'll be gone for a week at least.", Ranma commented.

"Ranma be nice.", Akane warned.

"Hey, I didn't mean nothin' by it. I was just tellin' it like it is."

"Didn't you have a transmitter hidden on his clothes?", Ukyou asked.

"I did, but he's not wearing them. I found his clothes in the bathroom. He must have dropped them when he changed…", Ranko said before being interrupted.

"Changed to take a bath! He told me he was going to take a bath before bed.", Ranma said quickly from behind Akane. He was making a slicing motion across his throat and shaking his head while pointing at Akane.

Ranko shut up confused and Ranma mouthed, "I'll explain later." To Ranko.

Tannius sighed, "Hopefully he comes back soon and unharmed. As for the rest of you, You should know something about your smartsuits before you take them off to bathe or change clothes. They hold one of the main secrets to your training."

"What, like they channel our ki for us or something?", Ranma asked.

"Or something.", Tannius took out his handheld computer/scanner device and pushed a few buttons. "Tell me how you feel now Ranma."

Ranma suddenly felt as if he had become light as a feather. He tried to steady himself as he felt like he was going to float away. "Hey these suits can make you super light. What is this, antigravity?"

"The opposite actually. I just turned your suit off. According to the sensor log you've been training under almost a thirty-five times normal gravity today. Since you put these suits on they have been increasing your personal gravity field in correspondence with your training level. You have been channeling ki subconsciously to your strength and other stats to keep up and feel normal weight. I just thought you should know before you took the suits off for a bath and accidentally jumped through a roof or wall. Akane you seem to be at about thirty-two gravity, Ukyou at thirty-one. Videl, you are at around thirty-four and Yohko at twenty-nine. Ryouga seems to be at forty-eight, impressive, wherever he is, and of course Ranko is at a hundred and sixty. Nice improvement Ranko."

"Thank you sir.", Ranko said as everyone's jaw dropped.

"Hold on a second and I'll turn everyone's suit off for the night so you can adjust for a while. I have some work to do out in the Dojo tonight for some extra training after school tomorrow so I will see you all later."

"Wow!", Ukyou almost screamed as her suit shut off. "I wonder if this is what it feels like to walk on the moon?"

"I don't know but I think I'll forget about that diet. I feel so light!", Yohko said jumping into the air and doing a couple of flips before landing unsteadily on her feet.

"Don't get carried away. Until you get used to it, you can be downright lethal to noncombatants like Kasumi here.", Ranko cautioned.

"So Ranma, how does it feel to know a woman is stronger than you?", Akane teased.

"Hmmm? You mean Ranko?", Ranma Shrugged, "I guess I don't have a problem with it. In a way she's just a female version of me so it's cool."

"You mean you're a male version of me!", Ranko jokingly punched him in the arm.

"Whatever you say sis…", Ranma rubbed his arm. "I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"You should all get to bed. I'm going to go help my dad tonight so there will be more room in Akane's room tonight. And Ranko, if I hear or see anything of Ryouga I'll be sure to nab him and keep him here for you."

"Thanks Jalyn. Speaking of which, you girls go on ahead, I need to speak with my brother for a minute."

Ranma was pulling off his shirt when Ranko knocked on his door. Letting her in Ranko went and sat on Ranma's futon.

"So what's the Deal with Ryouga and Akane?", Ranko asked.

"Well, I kinda promised Ryouga I wouldn't tell anyone about his curse. Akane doesn't know about his curse and thinks his pig form is her pet named P-chan. The big problem now is that if Akane ever found out who P-chan really is she'd probably kill him."

"And why is that?", Ranko asked.

"Well… you see the thing is… ummm… Akane has been taking P-chan to bed with her and has probably told him all sorts of secret stuff. She totally dotes on him."

"THAT JERK! I'LL KILL HIM!", Ranko screamed.

"Oh Geez… umm… Maybe you should talk to him first. I know it seems perverted but in a way I think he thinks he's protecting Akane.", Ranma said.

"Protecting her? From What?"

"Well… me…"

"Ranma you dog! I didn't know you had it in you.", Ranko smiled teasingly.

"It's not what you think! I would never… with Akane…", he trailed off lamely.

"I know, just teasing. I'll keep quiet about until after I talk to P-chan. Saotome honor being what it is at least we keep our promises.", Ranko said.

"As opposed to the old man?", Ranma smiled. "I'll see you in the morning. School is going to be interesting for sure."

* * * * * * * * * *

Mousse sat in silence. Shampoo had begun crying again and wouldn't let him comfort her.

"I'm sure Ranma will rescue us.", Mousse said optimistically.

"Oh please! Ranma would risk his life for Akane, maybe even Ukyou, but us two? He might even try but the idiot will more likely end up trapped with us.", Shampoo said.

"So you're just giving up? Just accept oblivion so easily? I thought you were tougher than that.", Mousse turned away looking around as if trying to find something in the void.

"And just what do you plan to do? Talk our way out of here?", Shampoo retorted.

"Nope, I'm going to try and give this guy indigestion.", Mousse started powering up. While he didn't have as much power or control as Ranma, he summoned a decent sized ball of ki and shot it off into the void. It disappeared into the darkness. A short while later it flew by at Mousse from the other side almost hitting him.

"OK, so that Idea didn't work. Hmmm, I wonder how I stop it?"

The energy ball flew by six more times from different directions before finally dying out.

"Well, I guess unless I have anymore ideas I'll just sit here next to you.", Mousse sighed.

* * * * * * * * * *

Day 4

The next morning at the Tendo residence was even more chaotic than usual. Everyone was trying to get into the bath. Finally the girls decided to bathe together and make the boy, namely Ranma, wait his turn.

"We could have let Ranma come in as a girl, that would have been all right.", Ranko teased.

"Until he got hot water on him.", Ukyou countered.

"Geez, Ranko. I swear you're as big a pervert as Ranma!", Akane wasn't really angry though. In fact she was blushing.

Yohko sighed, "How come the good looking ones are always taken?"

"Ranma? Good looking?", Akane gasped. "Quick get the Norns in here! I think Yohko's possessed!"

"Methinks thou doth protest too much.", Ranko said in her best English accent. Everyone exploded in laughter.

Ranma was eating breakfast with the rest of the family when Tannius came in.

Soun nodded from his paper, "Good morning Tannius, how is Mousse's condition?"

Tannius shook his head. "The same, I'm afraid. If we can free Shampoo then Mousse will automatically be freed, but we don't have much time left." *Sigh* "I need a drink."

He went into the kitchen and returned with a large steak and a bottle of something powerful smelling. The steak had a golden color and a metallic odor.

"What's that?", Ranma asked between mouthfuls.

"Kyambi steak and Shakaran brandy. I have a job I'm not looking forward to today. Today I have to go before the United Nations and inform them of what's going on. Hopefully there won't be a panic this time.", Tannius took a bite of steak and washed it down with a drink straight out of the bottle. "You might want to turn on a TV today at nine o'clock. Any channel will do considering we'll be hacking into all the communication satellites.", he said to Ranma.

Tannius finished his steak and excused himself. Once outside he flew off at a leisure pace. Ranma picked up the empty bottle and sniffed it. "Wow! This stuff is worse than Happosai's. So what's a Kyambi?"

"Take a big horn sheep, a buffalo, and a crocodile, put it in a blender and then spray paint it gold. That's a Kyambi. They're from dad's home world.", Jalyn said as she walked in. She was in human form again and dressed in a professional type outfit. "By the way, I'm coming to school with you guys today. Cologne and I have some traps to set up to catch Shampoo."

Nabiki ran by with a huge backpack. "I'll see you guys at school, I have some things of my own to set up."

Jalyn looked at Ranma quizzically.

"Don't ask. It'll cost ya. We'll probably find out when we get there."

At that point the rest of the girls came out. "I hope you left me some hot water.", Ranma said.

"What's the matter Ranma? You don't wanna join the rest of the girls?", Ranko joked.

Ranma stuck his tongue out at her as he left to take a bath.

Yohko looked at the clock on the wall, "Oh, man! I gotta get going if I'm going to make it clear across Tokyo in time for school."

"Are you sure you're going to be OK by yourself?", Jalyn asked.

"Yeah, I've faced worse than Marcus before. Besides I think he's more likely to stay nearby. I'll be back this evening. Ja ne!"

Ranma finished his bath as everyone else finished breakfast. Akane and Ukyou were dressed in their school uniforms. Ranma had his usual Chinese style outfit, Ranko was dressed in female version of the same outfit.

Akane frowned, "I'm starting to wonder why I even bother with a uniform if you two are gonna get away with it."

"Well at least we'll be wearing our smartsuits. Maybe we'll start a fashion trend.", Ukyou said.

"We'll be lucky if we don't get mobbed. No telling what kind of rumors are already flying around after this last weekend.", Akane said.

"So should we fly to school or walk?", Ranma asked.

"We should probably walk. At least until after Dad's announcement.", Jalyn said.

* * * * * * * * * *

G'terrnier walked down the corridor in her battle armor. She was on her way to deliver a report on the status of the communication satellites, a job she felt was beneath a true warrior. As she turned a corner she almost stepped on a small black pig with a tiger striped bandanna wearing a silver smartsuit. It looked up and saw the squid like Calimarian through the bubble dome of the battle armor and squealed in terror before running away. G'terrnier's skin turned blue in confusion, *_Must be a new recruit._* she thought.

* * * * * * * * * *

The walk to school was uneventful for a change. Even the old lady who watered the sidewalk was absent this morning.

They were nearing Furinkan high when Jalyn's communicator beeped. Flipping it open, Jalana Screee's face appeared on the screen. "What's up Auntie?", Jalyn greeted.

"Well, we were hoping you could help us. We found Ryouga wandering around up here in his cursed form. Any idea how he got up here?"

"Ryouga's on the space station?", Ranko sounded relieved.

"Ryouga's Cursed?", asked Akane stunned.

"You didn't know?", Jalyn asked.

"Umm… maybe we should save that for later. Let me talk to Jalana.", Ranma interrupted.

Jalyn handed the communicator to Ranma and saw Ranko trying to avoid Akane's gaze.

"Uh, Hi, Jalana right? Umm… Well Ryouga has some sort of direction problem. He gets lost easily and ends up in some really weird places. Last night he was looking for the bathroom when he got lost. The day before he somehow ended up in France during a game of tag."

"Hmm sounds almost like a quantum physics problem. Does anyone ever see him get lost?", Jalana asked.

"Not that I know of. He just kinda turns a corner and disappears."

"Hmmm, could be his sense of direction is so bad that when he's not observed he becomes like schrodenger's cat existing nowhere and everywhere at once until he's observed by someone then he manifests in that location.", Jalana seemed to be talking to herself at this point having totally lost Ranma somewhere after 'sense of direction is so bad...'

"Uh, yeah, whatever you just said."

Jalana seemed to come back to herself, "Sorry. I have a whole team of researchers that would love to get their hands on him to see how that works but I'll have him sent down as soon as the broadcast is over. Later everyone.", The screen went blank.

Ranma handed the communicator back to Jalyn. "So Ryouga turns into a cat too?", Akane asked, totally mishearing the whole conversation.

"Uh, hey we're going to be late for school.", Ranko said trying to change the subject.

As they reached the school grounds there was a huge crowd of students in the main schoolyard. Apparently Nabiki had set up a booth near the entrance of the school and was selling videotapes and pamphlets. A large banner read 'Tendo and Saotome, Devil hunters. Get the whole story here!'

"Well , it's a good thing we're going public today. If Nabiki wanted money that badly we could have just put a couple million yen in her account.", Jalyn said.

Ukyou gasped.

Akane said, "She might take you up on that. However, it's the making of the money that drives her. Nabiki isn't happy unless she has some sort of scam going."

"If you guys have that kind of money, maybe you could pay off my debt to Nabiki.", Ranma laughed.

Suddenly the whole crowd went quiet as they noticed Ranma and the rest. The crowd parted as they walked towards the front doors. Soon they heard whispers among the gathered students.

"…special training…three new fiancées…one fiancée is a demon…aliens in the backyard…the werewolf was ten feet tall…he got split in two again…gonna marry himself…"

"I can see the rumor mill has been working overtime.", Akane deadpanned.

"At least you got to go to school. Try public schooling when you're fifteen feet of half dragon.", Jalyn returned.

As they reached the steps a figure emerged from the shadows.

"I know not how ye bested me Saotome but it will not happen again.", Kuno said. "Release Akane and the Pigtailed one from your spells and I shall be merciful and grant you a quick death."

Ranma rolled his eyes and kept walking. Kuno raised his boken and struck…empty air. Ranma appeared in a blur behind Kuno and walked into the school. There were gasps of surprise and astonishment then laughter as everyone looked at Kuno. Written in Kanji all over his clothes, face, and boken were phrases like, "Kuno is an idiot. Kuno is too slow. Kuno wears women's panties. Hentai!" The laughter got even louder when they realized Kuno was either unconscious or paralyzed.

"Was that really necessary?", Jalyn asked as they entered homeroom.

"If you knew Kuno as long as we have you'd know better than to ask that.", Akane said.

As they took their seats, other students wandered in hoping to get information directly from Ranma and Akane rather than have to pay Nabiki.

Hiroshi and Daisuke sat down next to Ranma. "Well?", Daisuke asked.

"Well what?", replied Ranma.

"Oh come on! You know. Why are your boy and girl halves split? Do you have three more fiancées? What was that spaceship in your backyard two days ago and are you really keeping a werewolf as a pet?", Hiroshi blurted out.

"Hmmm, do you want the truth or a lie?", Ranma smiled.

"Arrg! The truth dammit! I aint paying thirty five hundred yen for Nabiki's information packets.", Hiroshi all but screamed.

"All right. First off, I'm still cursed. That's not my girl half. She's my sister from an alternate reality earth that's been destroyed by demons. I actually have one less fiancée, Shampoo is no longer a candidate. The spaceship is part of an interdimensional fleet of ships in orbit to protect the earth. Blackwulf is not a werewolf he's a wolf morph and he is part of the said protection force. And this is Jalyn, she's been training us over the weekend."

Jalyn waved.

"Well if you didn't want to tell us, you could have just said so… Sheesh, makin' all that stuff up. C'mon Hiroshi, let's go buy one of Nabiki's packets, I'll split the cost with you.", Daisuke said.

Ranma just shrugged to Jalyn as the two boys left the classroom.

* * * * * * * * * *

The whole class was gathered except for Hiroshi and Daisuke, who were in the hall holding buckets of water for being late for class. Hinoko Sensei was frowning. She knew something wasn't right but wasn't sure if it was delinquent or not. She had received a memo stating that one Ranko Saotome was now registered in her class. From what she knew, Ranko was a name Ranma sometimes used when he was in his girl form, yet there was both a boy and a girl Ranma in her class today. It was only slightly more confusing than the usual craziness that existed around Ranma.

"Class, we have a new student today who has just transferred from" *_That can't be right!_* "…Furinkan high… Ranko, please come up and tell us a little about yourself and maybe explain some things.", Hinoko Sensei wadded up the memo and tossed it in the garbage.

Ranko got up and walked to the from of the class. "Hello, My name is Ranko Saotome. Some of you may have already read Nabiki's information packets. So you know that I'm not Ranma's girl half, I'm his sister." There were some gasps and murmurs from students who hadn't the money or time to get an information pack yet. "Many of you who know Ranma also know he never had a sister. This may be hard to swallow right now but I am from an alternate reality where the Saotomes had a girl instead of a boy and no, I am not cursed." A hand went down at the rear of the classroom.

"In about fifteen minutes there will be a broadcast that will explain most of the things that have been going on over the weekend. After that, Jalyn, who is observing class today will try to answer questions more specific to what's going on in Nerima. And just to let you know, while you may not know me yet, I do know many of you or at least my world's version of you and would like to be friends once again." Ranko bowed and took her seat.

Jalyn got up and walked to Hinoko Sensei and bowed, "Thank you for allowing me time in your classroom for this Sensei."

"Just remember your promise.", Hinoko warned.

"Yes Sensei, a month's worth of free ice cream at the Tendo's", Jalyn sweatdropped.

"Yaaay! Let's watch some TV!"

Jalyn turned on the large TV. Hinoko Sensei changed channels until she found some cartoons.

Jalyn turned towards the class ignoring the giant robots fighting the small red head that looked a lot like Ranko on TV. "What you are about to see will probably be one of the most significant events in your world's history. Bigger than the wheel, bigger than the Atom bomb. You are both privileged and cursed to be alive at this crucial point in time." *_If dad doesn't screw it up._* she thought to herself.

Just then the TV went quiet. On the screen was a goofy looking anime style dragon doing a victory sign with one hand. In a circle behind it was written 'Celestial Dragon Broadcasting'.

Hinoko Sensei tried changing channels only to see the same thing on all stations. Finally, pouting, she went and sat down with a manga at her desk.

Then the screen changed.

* * * * * * * * * *

Tannius mentally prepared himself. He hated public speaking, especially when it was bad news. But if he wanted any freedom of action at all he had to convince the world leaders to give it to him. Otherwise he would be fighting Earth forces as well as Ottula's.

Steeling himself, he teleported into the main conference chambers of the UN interrupting an emergency meeting that was discussing the approach of a moon shaped battlestation.

Immediately guards rushed to apprehend him but they met with an invisible wall. Tannius immediately addressed the assembly before they fled the chamber.

"Hear me delegates of the United Nations! I come to you in peace and goodwill. No doubt you are aware of objects in orbit above your planet and the approach of your own moon turned battlestation. There is no need to fear these things. I represent a peacekeeping force who has found your planet in peril. An aggressor we are sworn to stop at any cost, even our own lives, has targeted your planet for invasion. I have here proof of what I say and details and information on our own forces. Copies of this proof are currently being sent to every sovereign nation on earth and copies will be distributed to each of the delegates here. Know now that we will not interfere with any sovereign nation that does not want our help and once the threat to your world is over we will leave except to leave a diplomatic relations group behind in case you should ever need out help again."

Delegates returned to their seats as Tannius spoke. The Guards re-holstered their weapons at the request of the speaker next to Tannius on the podium.

"Let us see this proof and decide for ourselves.", Said the speaker.

Tannius pointed before him and a large metal box appeared. There were gasps throughout the chamber and the guards started to pull their weapons again until they realized it was full of file folders, the manila style.

"Hand these out, read them and then we will discuss this and I will answer any questions you will most definitely have.", he grinned trying to be more reassuring than he actually felt. "Jalana, now is a good time to go to that prepared film.", He said again to one of the video cameras pointed at him.

* * * * * * * * * *

The TV shifted from the UN Assembly to some sort of documentary.

The narrator began as the scene showed what was labeled 'Hubble telescope footage.'

"This is the scene that took in place in 2004 on an earth much like your own."

"Hey! That's three years from now!", someone in class exclaimed before being shushed.

There was a moonscape shown from overhead depicting a huge dragon fighting an almost demonic man with glowing eyes and a long black beard. As they fought it showed the dragon accidentally smash the remains of the moon lander with it's foot.

"The Shakaran Dragon, Tannius, fought Ottula Kraven to a standstill after six brutal hours of combat finally overloading his own energy reserves in an effort to destroy the megalomaniac and save the earth.

Tannius began glowing almost white then there was a flash and the scene shifted to what appeared to be a memorial service. Jalana was there holding a baby Jalyn as a statue honoring Tannius was erected.

"That's what your dad really looks like!?", Ranma whispered to Jalyn. She had gone back to sit with the rest of the group after the broadcast started.

She nodded, not taking her eyes off the screen.

The narrator continued, "However, Tannius did not die in the explosion as originally thought but was thrown into a demiplane that could loosely be described as hell." The caption on the screen said, 'artist's interpretation'. The picture showed flames and demons and other hell type icons.

"Ottula Kraven, also cast to this same demiplane saw the opportunity to gain even more power and recruited denizens to his cause. Again Tannius arrived and fought Ottula only to have him escape with an army of demons. Tannius followed him back to earth and activated the four billion year old battlestation that was our moon and drove Ottula away."

The scene shifted again showing the fully activated moon sized battlestation firing at spaceships reminiscent of an H.R. Gieger painting.

"Since that time, Ottula has spent the last five years attempting to conquering systems in multiple dimensions with a tailor made virus that mutates the native population into subservient demonic playthings that readily obey his command. All is not lost, Tannius who once again rose to the occasion, formed the Knights of the Celestial Dragon. A special peace keeping force whose sole purpose is to defeat once and for all the demonic hordes. The Celestial Knights are comprised of hundreds of species, thousands of individuals, and the best technology from almost fifty dimensions. You can count on the Knights of the Celestial Dragon to protect you to the last being."

The documentary ended and the TV showed the UN assembly again. Tannius was taking questions from the gathered delegates.

Ukyou sat back and let out her breath. "Man, what have we got ourselves into?"

Some of the students continued watching the TV hoping to get some more info on what was happening worldwide. A few drifted back to Ranma, Ranko, and Akane.

"So Jalyn, what's it like having a dad who's a couple thousand feet long?", Ranma asked.

"Well…", She began hesitantly, "I do have to be careful about who I date."

* * * * * * * * * *

Nabiki was staring intently at the TV. Tannius was currently showing a holographic image of the moon's orbital insertion. He was explaining in detail how old the device was and theories on just who had built it.

Something dropped on her desk interrupting her train of thought. She looked down and saw a slightly crumpled pamphlet, one of that she had been selling earlier. Looking up her eyes narrowed when she saw Kuno. He had changed clothes and his face was still red from scrubbing the ink off it.

"Explain.", he said.

"Sorry Kuno, I'll use smaller words next time.", Nabiki said drolly.

"That's not what I meant Tendo Nabiki! Explain to me how Saotome of all people was chosen above me, Tatewaki Kuno, Blue Dragon of Furinkan High?"

Nabiki raised an eyebrow at the 'blue dragon' bit and sighed. "Look Kuno baby, maybe Ranma has something you don't. Maybe it was just chance, I don't know. Look if you want I'll try and get an appointment with Tannius or his daughter to give you a try out. Will that make you happy?"

"Indeed Nabiki. The House of Kuno thanks you. Eh?", Kuno looked at Nabiki's outstretched hand.

"that'll be twenty five hundred yen for appointment setting.", Nabiki smiled.

Kuno growled as he dug into his wallet.

* * * * * * * * * *

Lunchtime came finally and things seemed to be going well for Tannius. When Ranma and the gang left to go outside and eat, the U.S. Russia, Japan and most of Europe had come to terms with the Celestial Dragons. What sold them was most likely the shared technology clause of Tannius' proposed defense pact.

As Ranma sat down under a tree with Akane and Ukyou they heard a low hum from above as the Nexus II swept in low overhead on it's way to the Tendo Dojo.

"They're going to have to move the headquarters soon. Our dojo just isn't big enough.", Ranma commented.

Akane noticed the 'our dojo' thoughtfully. She looked at Ukyou and saw she hadn't missed it either. "Hey Ukyou, maybe you and Ranma should go out on a date, just the two of you."

Ukyou brightened noticeably, "Really? And you're OK with that?" Akane nodded. "Ranma, would you like to go? There's a movie playing that I've been wanting to see."

Ranma thought for a moment, "As long as it doesn't interfere with our training and Tannius says it's safe to go out alone. Sure Ukyou, that would be nice."

Ranma finished his food and got up. "I'm gonna go back inside before I get mobbed again. I'll see you guys back in class."

Ranma leapt up and flew into a third floor window.

"That's so amazing to see. I can hardly believe I can do it too.", Ukyou said. "Are you sure it's OK for me to go on a date with Ranma?"

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't have brought it up otherwise. If you and I are going to be proper rivals and good friends I figured you needed equal access so to speak. Ranma lives in my home, I see him all the time so I decided it was your turn." Akane smiled.

Ukyou hugged Akane, "Thank you Akane. I won't take advantage of this I promise."

* * * * * * * * * *

The halls were empty for lunchtime. Ranma walked towards his class when he felt a sudden chill. The lights seemed to dim and the shadows deepened. Ranma tried to keep a smile from creeping up his face and he slowed and looked around.

"Ranma… Ranma… Is shampoo here to see you.", the voice said from the shadows. Ranma turned and saw a cat emerge from the shadows. All thoughts of smiling left as he felt the terror rise in his heart. He backed away slowly.

"C-c-c-c-at… stay back. Good kitty go away!", *_this wasn't in the plan_* he thought frantically.

Neko-Shampoo paused and tilted her head quizzically then stopped altogether. Her form suddenly shifted and flowed, growing to take Shampoo's human form. "Is better Ranma?", she purred.

Ranma gulped, feeling his confidence returning as he stepped forward. "Shampoo? What happened to you? Are you all right? We were so worried." *_How did she do that without water?_*

"Evil demon kidnap Shampoo but Shampoo escape. Come to Ranma for help. Ranma help Shampoo?", she took another step forward smiling alluringly.

"Sure Shampoo, I'll help. Let's go back to the Tendo dojo together. You'll be safe there.", Ranma reached out to her as she went into his arms.

She looked up at him with bedroom eyes and went to kiss him on the lips.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light as runes and wards appeared and began glowing on the walls. Shampoo looked down to see she and Ranma were standing in a magic circle that had been invisible earlier. She began to thrash and scream like a wild animal. Ranma had his hands full as Jalyn and Cologne came around the corner.

"I can't get her off!", Ranma complained. He was trying to push Shampoo off him but it was like she was glued to him.

"Hold still Ranma. The spell is binding her to you.", Jalyn explained. "Well Marcus, it seems we have you right where we want you. It seems you have two choices, let Shampoo and Mousse go or be brought into custody where we will forcefully extract you."

Shampoo/Marcus glared at Jalyn, "You would risk this one's life just to get me?"

"She is already doomed if we allow you to keep possession of her. At least she'll have a fighting chance with the extractor. You only have a few minutes to decide, the transfer team is already on it's way.", Jalyn said confidently.

Marcus growled at her and thrashed against Ranma futily. Collapsing in defeat Marcus glared at Jalyn one last time, "Fine, you have won this time but I will take great pleasure in converting you before the war is over. And don't think just because you won today means your victory on this world is assured."

The shadows that clung to Shampoo flowed down and into her real shadow then seemed to fade. Shampoo collapsed in Ranma's arms.

* * * * * * * * * *

Shampoo and Mousse floated in the void. Mousse was lost in thought, *_How long have we been here, days, weeks, years? How long did it take to consume a soul anyway_*

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Shampoo doubled over in pain.

"Shampoo! Damn you fiend! Take me instead!", Mousse screamed.

Shampoo was gasping and trembling all over. "Mousse, I'm sorry. I love you." She started to fade.

"And I love you! I'll always love you Shampoo. I'll make sure the bastard pays for this."

Shampoo faded from the void. Then Mousse was struck with waves of pain.

"I'm sorry Shampoo, I failed you again." A tear fell from his eye as he faded from sight.

* * * * * * * * * *

Akane saw the flash of light from a third story window.

"Shall we go see if they need any help?", Ukyou asked.

Ranko finished her lunch and licked her chopsticks clean. "I think they may need us out here more.", she said pointing towards a shadow flowing across the courtyard.

"What do we do?", Akane asked.

"Follow my lead.", Ranko said getting up. "It looks like someone's trying to snag a free meal on his way out."

The shadow was heading towards a group of students gathered in the courtyard eating lunch. Ranko flew over and landed between the shadow and students with Akane and Ukyou on either side of her.

"Haven't you had enough yet Marcus? Unless you want a light beam shoved up your ass I suggest you disappear.", Ranko held up a brightly glowing fist to prove her point.

Marcus growled and shot tentacles of darkness at her that simply slid off as her medallion glowed briefly.

"I warned you. DRAGON HALO!", Ranko shot a ring of white light into Marcus blowing him apart. Pieces of shadow splattered all over. They quivered a second then faded away.

"Is he Dead?", asked Ukyou.

"I doubt it. I don't have that kind of power yet. Most likely I just banished him for a while.", Ranko replied. "I guess I didn't need any help after all. He was probably too weak from dealing with Jalyn."

"Let's go see if everyone's ok then.", Akane said.

The three girls jumped up and through the window Ranma had gone in accompanied by the oohs and aahs of the assembled crowd of students below.

They found Ranma kneeling on the floor of the hall holding Shampoo with Cologne and Jalyn on either side.

"Is she…", Akane began.

"She is resting child.", Cologne answered. "Mousse should be free as well. Jalyn and I will take Shampoo back to the dojo."

"We should go too.", Ranma said.

"No. I want you to stay here for the rest of your classes just in case Marcus isn't gone yet. I think you four should be here to protect the other students just in case.", Jalyn said.

"I guess that makes sense. You'll let us know if anything changes?", Akane said. Jalyn nodded.

"We'd better get back to class.", Ukyou said pointing to students starting to filter through the halls.

* * * * * * * * * *

The light was too bright for his eyes. The thought struck him as odd. He was pretty sure he shouldn't have eyes anymore or thoughts for that matter. He was lying on something flat and hard. He heard something moving near him. *_Is this the afterlife? I assumed I wouldn't have one from what he said._* He groaned slightly.

"He's waking up.", he heard a woman's voice say.

Mousse opened his eyes slightly then shut them tight against the bright light. "Am I dead?", he finally asked.

"You'd be surprised how often I'm asked that, but the answer is no. You're at the Tendo dojo.", the voice said.

"Could you turn down the light? It's too bright to open my eyes.", Mousse said.

"It will take some time for your eyes to adjust. You've spent too long in the realm of shadows. By the way, my name is Urd."

"Shadows? Is Shampoo…"

He heard the door slide open. "She is here and she will be alright.", Cologne said. "It is good to see you are all right Mousse."

"Heh heh, I must be dead. Cologne would never be that nice to me.", Mousse chuckled.

"Don't push it boy. It's only because you're incapacitated that I haven't smacked you."

"It's good to hear your voice old ghoul. It's good to be alive."

"We'll see how good you look when you're a hundred and fifty-two boy.", Cologne muttered.

* * * * * * * * * *

After lunch school quickly degenerated into barely controlled chaos. Rumor of what had happened spread like wildfire. Teachers finally threw up their hands realizing there was no way they'd be able to continue teaching today. Students filtered in and out of Ranma's classroom either congregating around the Saotome/Tendo group or around the TV. Nabiki finally came in and restored some semblance of order. Cash exchanged hands and Nabiki filled in students and even teachers on events of the day.

On the television between Q and A sessions of the UN council with Tannius they showed interviews of key Celestial Dragon members or documentaries about worlds and dimensions members came from. Akane tried to pay attention to those and decided to try and get copies to watch at home from Jalyn later.

The last hour seemed to go forever but finally the bell rang much to Ranma's relief. As the group made their way out the front of the school more than students mobbed them this time. Reporters and paparazzi filled the schoolyard all vying for the chance to talk to one of the four students.

"Mr. Saotome… is it true you're an alien?… is this just a ruse to invade with less resistance?… are you a cross dresser?…Ms. Kuonji…have an agent?…Ms. Tendo…movie deal?…"

"Gaahhh!", Ranma screamed. "Let's get out of here!" Ukyou nodded and the four flew up and over the stunned reporters.

As they neared the dojo, the trainees noticed some changes. About a block away were reporters and news vans mixed with various onlookers and curiosity seekers. Standing in the streets around the property were six, twenty-foot tall robots bristling with weapons. They appeared to be on guard duty. The most noticeable thing however was the starship Nexus II, as long as two football fields, hovering over the dojo.

"Is that the same ship we saw Saturday?", Ranma asked Ranko.

Ranko nodded, "It's the Nexus II. Her and Tannius go way back together. If we have time I'll introduce you, unless she's already in the dojo."

Confused, Ranma started to ask another question when he was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Halt! State identity and purpose." It was coming from one of the robot things they were flying near. Ranko stopped and motioned for the rest to follow suit.

"I am Ranko Saotome. This is Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, and Ukyou Kuonji. We are returning from school."

"Identity confirmed. Sorry for the inconvenience but the Tendo dojo has been listed as a no fly zone."

"Krej? Is that you? Where's that twenty credits you owe me?", Ranko demanded.

If a giant battle suit could look embarrassed it just did. Sheepishly holding a hand behind its head and chuckling through the loudspeaker it twisted the tip of a foot in the ground. "Well, its been so busy and payday is still a long way off…"

"Fine, but I won't let you forget!", Ranko admonished.

The four continued on to the dojo.

"You know that robot?", Ukyou asked.

"I know the pilot. He borrowed some credits to buy a gift for some girl. That was three months ago.", Ranko said.

"Twenty credits doesn't sound like a lot.", Akane commented.

"Well, credits are money that we use for things that can't be replicated. They're worth more than you might think."

They swooped down under the ship , into the backyard and landed on the porch. Blackwulf sat in a chair nearby watching Silver training her pokemon. He waved as they landed.

"Saw you on TV just a few minutes ago. Nice to see they got your good side.", he laughed.

Ranko stuck her tongue at him as she walked past.

Ranma and Akane excused themselves and went to the dojo to check on Mousse and Shampoo. They opened the door to find Jalyn talking to a tall redheaded man. He had his hair in a braid that fell to his knees. He was dressed in faded blue jeans and was wearing a T-shirt that said 'THOR' with a picture of Marvel Comics Thor on it. He was also wearing a large warhammer on his belt. Jalyn waved them over.

"Ranma, Akane, I would like to introduce you to my 'Uncle' Thor. Thor, this is Akane, the girl I told you about.", Jalyn introduced.

"So, you think you're tough enough to wield the hammer of Thor do you?", Thor said in a deep booming voice.

Akane took a step back nervously, unsure of the reaction the Norse god gave her. "Gomen… K-kami-sama, Jalyn said…"

Jalyn punched Thor in the shoulder, "Uncle! Be nice! You said it was OK, remember?"

Thor chuckled to himself, "It's getting so a god can't have fun anymore. It's all right Akane, I did say it was OK. I would like to see how you've progressed with that toy when I finally get here. It was nice to meet you."

Thor said goodbye to Jalyn and faded from sight.

"What did he mean when he gets here? Wasn't he just here?", Ranma asked getting tired of being left out of the loop.

"Huh? Oh, that was just an avatar of him. Kind of a physical projection of himself. Most gods can do it. Thor sometimes drops in to visit with Tannius or Jalana while he's away on a mission for a long time. He won't actually be here for a couple more days. He was pleasantly surprised to see the Norns here. Speaking of which, you're here to see Mousse and Shampoo, lets go."

The trio walked over to two hospital style beds that were set up on the far side of the dojo. Shampoo was sleeping on one, Mousse was sitting up juggling some ki spheres on the other. He was wearing dark goggles over his eyes. Mousse waved as they came near, dropping a sphere on his sheets burning a hole as it disappeared.

"Careful Mousse, you're not recovered enough to be playing around like that yet.", Urd cautioned.

"Hey Mousse, how are you feeling?", Ranma asked.

"Well, Urd tells me it will be a couple of days until my eyes adjust to the light. But after that she'll show me how to use my ki to repair my stigmatism!", Mousse was obviously happy.

"That's great! What about…", Akane trailed off.

"Shampoo? They say she was really drained and it will take longer for her to recover but she will be OK.", Mousse said optimistically.

"We're gonna go get something to eat, want anything?", Ranma asked.

"I'm starved. Bring me anything but duck.", Mousse smiled.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ukyou and Ranko entered the Tendo house to see Ryouga sitting at the table across from a pink haired girl. Ryouga was deep in thought as he contemplated his next move. Finally he moved his queen down a level and took a knight from the tri-level chess board. The girl gestured slightly and a bishop moved up one level.

"Check.", she said.

"Argg! I give up!", Ryouga exclaimed. Then he noticed Ranko smiling at him. "Oh, hey Ranko.", he said sheepishly.

"I see you already know Nexus. It's pointless to play her, she thinks in the powers of ten moves ahead of you.", Ranko mused.

"Actually, its powers of a hundred moves ahead nowadays. Not that I'm bragging", Nexus smiled, examining her fingernails. They were pink too.

"No, of course not. Ryouga, we need to talk. Now.", Ranko's smile faded.

Ryouga gulped knowing this could not be good for him, whatever it was. One of the few times he'd spent quality time with his father he had been told that whenever a woman says, 'we need to talk' it always meant trouble for the man. Still, Ryouga felt that he should face his fate as a man, so he nodded and got up.

"We'll be in Akane's room. Let us know when dinner is ready.", Ranko led Ryouga upstairs.

Ukyou sighed and sat down at the table. "So you're Nexus? Does that mean the ship out there is yours?", she said to the girl across from her.

"I suppose, in the same way your body is yours. I am the Nexus II.", Nexus replied.

"I figured it might be something like that. I'm gonna have culture shock if too much of this stuff keeps happening. Would you care to tell me how that's possible or would it just be better for me to accept it and just nod my head?", Ukyou said.

Nexus giggled, "It's not a problem. I'm a hologram, see?", Nexus went semi-transparent for a moment showing a silver ball hovering inside. "I'm what you might call an artificial intelligence. This sphere is a small probe that allows me to go outside of myself. If you'd like I'll give you the tour."

"Sure why not. Everyone else is busy and I have nothing better to do. Who knows, being friends with a starship may have advantages.", Ukyou got up with Nexus and walked outside.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ranko gestured for Ryouga to have a seat at Akane's desk chair. Ranko sat down on Akane's bed and sat quietly for a couple of minutes. Finally when she decided Ryouga had sweated long enough she spoke.

"The jig is up P-chan."

"Who are you calling P-chan!", Ryouga said automatically. Then he blushed realizing what he said.

Ranko let him calm down before continuing. "I'm not jealous of Akane, well maybe a little, but I'm wondering how long you were planning on lying to her. The longer this goes on the harder Akane will take it."

Ryouga slumped in his seat, "I know. It should never have gone on this long, but it's all Ranma's fault!"

"Is it really?", Ranko asked.

That caught Ryouga by surprise. He actually thought for a minute which is about fifty-nine seconds longer than he usually does. "Well, some of it might be my fault. So what do I do? If I tell Akane who P-chan really is she'll never talk to me again."

"More likely she'll kill you outright with that hammer of hers and then serve you up as bacon to Ranma. She'll be mad at him too for not telling her sooner. She found out you have a cursed form already this morning when she overheard Jalana and Ranma talking. She just doesn't know what you turn into yet. Let me think about it and I'm sure I'll come up with something. Until then, no more P-chan. Got it?"

Ryouga nodded.

"So do you love Akane?", Ranko asked suddenly.

Ryouga gulped nervously, "I thought so at first. I realized though a while ago that she doesn't love me. She only thinks of me as a friend. Then I met Akari and I thought I loved her as well because she accepted me even with my curse. But she has a thing for pigs and I was afraid she was just looking to add to her collection."

"Well," Ranko began nervously, "you remember me telling you that on my earth you and I had a relationship, right?"

Ryouga nodded slowly, not sure where the conversation was going.

"What I guess I'm trying to say is… would you like to…um…since you're not seeing anyone right now that is…would you go out on a date with me?"

Ryouga managed to nod twice before fainting.

* * * * * * * * * *


	3. Chapter 3

Bah, I've just re-read this whole thing. What a bunch of Sappy crap. I have no idea what I was thinking back then... oh well, it's too late now. It's on the Internets so no take-backs.

* * *

"Something keeps bugging me about Shampoo.", Ranma said finishing off his third bowl of rice.

"Hmmm? What's that?", Akane said between mouthfuls.

"Well right before we rescued her she turned from a cat to a girl without using water."

"What was that?", came a voice from the stairs.

"Oh, hey Ryouga. I was just saying Shampoo changed forms without water while she was possessed. I'm still trying to figure it out myself.", Ranma shrugged.

"It could have something to do with channeling ki. Now that you have access to such huge amounts you may have the energy to trigger the curse without water as the catalyst.", Ranko suggested following Ryouga.

Soun and Genma both started nodding as if they had known all along, "The path of a true martial artist is fraught with peril. But that same training will set things right in the end.", Soun said.

"Stop acting like you know what you're talking about!", Akane yelled generating a ki wind that blew the two men outside and into the pond.

"They finally got to you eh?", Ranma smiled.

"Kinda, this is just the first time I could do something about it. So let's see you try to change.", Akane suggested.

"That's just it, I don't know how. I was hoping someone had an idea or maybe Shampoo could tell us when she wakes up."

"I don't think she'll remember much. Marcus was in control of her, she was elsewhere.", Ranko said.

"What's going on guys?", Jalyn asked as she came in with Yohko. Yohko waved.

Ranma explained the situation and asked for any advice.

Jalyn coiled up and rested on her tail and gazed off into the distance thoughtfully. "Well then, let's experiment shall we?", she said finally. "What do you feel when you transform? Are there any sensations, emotions or thoughts that are the same when you change?"

"Well, I feel a tingling sensation every time I change.", Ranma said. Ryouga nodded in agreement not saying anything.

"Ok, try powering up like I showed you. Now imagine changing into your cursed form in your head. Try to feel that tingle.", Jalyn instructed.

Ranma concentrated trying to imagine feeling that familiar tingle across his body. A couple minutes later he almost gave up when he felt something. It started at the base of his skull and quickly sped through his whole body. Suddenly he felt his body shift and shrink. His center of gravity changed as breasts grew on his chest. He hesitantly opened his eyes as the feeling passed.

"Wow! I think it worked Ranma!", Akane cheered.

Ranma looked down at his, now her, chest, "I guess so, but can I change back?"

Again Ranma closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt it quicker this time and was relieved to shift back into a guy.

"It was easier this time I think.", Ranma sighed.

"Ranma! You're cured!", Akane hugged him suddenly pouring her drink on him by accident. Ranma shifted back into a girl again.

Jalyn shook her head. "Not a cure but control. The water will still affect the curse but you should be able to shift form at will with more practice. Basically what you did is what I do to polymorph."

"You mean I could shapeshift like you?", Ranma asked astonished.

Jalyn shrugged, "Who knows? Magic is usually just a form of channeling energy just like channeling ki so it's possible. Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference between the two. A lot of what you do is directly applicable to your martial arts. I can use energy in a magical way simply because of my dragon heritage. It's all a matter of interest and aptitude I suppose."

Ranma thought about it as he attempted to change himself back to a guy. Succeeding, he stood up. "I need to get some air and think about that. Ryouga you want to come with me?"

Ryouga looked confused for a second until Ranko punched him in the arm. He seemed to get the idea and nodded getting up.

"Akane we need to talk.", Ranko said getting up herself.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ukyou and Nexus walked down a short hall and through a door that melted open in front of them. "This is the bridge, although it could be anything I want it to be. I'm completely modular due to the liquid nanite technology that I'm incorporated with."

"I'm not sure what that all means but it sounds impressive. So you've been with Tannius and his group since the beginning?", Ukyou changed the subject.

"Pretty much. Jalana and I were part of the crew that made first contact with him in deep space years ago. Things were pretty different back then. I was a first generation nanotech starship assigned to the narcotics division of the Traalisian Interstellar Police Corps. I've gone from busting drug smugglers to being the personal transport of the most important, powerful people the universe has ever seen. If I'd been informed I'd be in a pandimensional war five years after I came online I would've thought they were testing my humor subroutines."

"Only five years? From listening to some of the others I'd assumed Tannius has been around for thousands of years.", Ukyou said.

"He tends to jump around in time a lot without us. Last I heard he has been in our universe for about twenty-five thousand years or so, all within the last five years too.", Nexus realized she'd lost Ukyou, "Try not to think about time travel too much, it hurts the head trying to work it out and make sense."

"So how many worlds have you saved from Ottula?", Ukyou asked suddenly.

Nexus' holographic pink bubble gum snapped in surprise. "Well, um… you see… We're working really hard on…"

"What's the matter? You can't tell me?", Ukyou said.

"Well, it's just that ever since Ottula created the demon virus we haven't been able to save one single world."

* * * * * * * * * *

Akane sat down on her bed and Ranko took the chair at the desk.

"What did you want to talk about?", Akane asked.

"Well… I'll be blunt. It's a bout Ryouga's curse.", Ranko started hesitantly.

"That is just so weird. I keep trying to remember when Ryouga ever went to China. You know, I still don't know what he turns into.", Akane mused.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. First of all you have to promise me you won't hurt him when I tell you.", Ranko looked as if she was about to cry.

"That's silly Ranko. Why on earth would I want… to… hurt… Oh my GOD!", Akane shrieked as it all suddenly fell into place. The bandanna, disappearing for weeks at a time, never seeing the two in the same place at the same time, Ranma always fighting with either one. Then she suddenly realized that she had slept with him, told him secrets even her sisters didn't know. He had seen her NAKED!

"Akane, now please calm down. If you'll just let me explain everything you'll see how silly this whole thing is.", Ranko pleaded.

"Calm down? I am CALM! Can't you see how calm I am?", Akane cried out hysterically shaking with pure unadulterated rage.

"Akane, please… don't hurt him. Let me…", Ranko tried to say.

"Hurt him? Why Ranko, I'm not going to hurt him.", Ranko relaxed with those words. "I'm going to utterly destroy him. I'm gonna roast that little pig then force feed him to Ranma for not telling me he knew this whole time!"

Ranko tried to say something but was cut off by Akane's ranting.

"Those two are probably outside laughing it up right now. To think I actually trusted Ranma! And Ryouga, I thought he was such a nice guy too.", Akane was shifting from crying to rage as she slowly lost control of herself. Suddenly she seemed to come to a decision and her face took on a cold blank stare. Raising her hands she blew the outside wall away with a ki blast and flew outside with Ranko pleading for her to stop.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ryouga and Ranma were sitting on the property boundary wall behind the dojo.

"That's it, keep concentrating.", Ranma urged Ryouga on.

Ryouga had been sitting with his eyes closed for almost five minutes. Finally he sighed and opened his eyes. "It's no use Ranma. I guess I just have too much on my mind."

"Ranko huh?", Ranma inquired.

Ryouga blushed, "Yeah, Akane loves you. I was too blind not have seen it before. Ranko really opened my eyes."

"What? Are we talking about the same violent tomboy?", Ranma said disbelievingly.

"You know she does and believe it or not I think you love her too.", Ryouga looked a little depressed which is a lot like saying a woman is a little pregnant.

"Wow. Who knew you could be so insightful.", Ranma grinned.

"If what Jalyn says is true then we may only have a few days left. There's a good chance some of us won't survive. I think I'm going to take advantage of every precious moment. Maybe it's time we grew up a little."

Ranma's grin disappeared. He'd never known Ryouga to be this deep. What's worse was Ryouga was right. How did he feel about Akane? They were certainly getting along better, but there was something going on with Ukyou as well that he couldn't put his finger on. He knew he loved Ukyou, but as a friend. He still had yet to find a way to let her down easy. He was afraid of hurting her and he didn't want to lose her friendship either. That was selfish he knew but he didn't have many friends as it was.

"Maybe you're right.", Ranma finally said. "I need some time alone to think about it."

Ryouga smiled and got up. Before he could say anything though there was an explosion from the house.

Suddenly from above the they heard, "Ryouga Hibiki! Prepare to die!"

* * * * * * * * * *

Ryouga barely dodged in time as the war hammer pulverized a section of wall into dust. Akane hung in the air above him, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Akane?", Ranma asked.

"Shut up Ranma, you're next.", Akane snapped.

The hammer spun in the air and darted towards Ryouga again. He leapt out of the way only to get struck by a ki blast. Ranma stared in a mixture of awe and horror. Akane had improved so much, but why was she attacking Ryouga, unless…

He saw Ranko coming and flew up to meet her. "What's going on Ranko?"

"Ryouga and I decided to tell Akane about P-chan. We thought it would be better if she heard it from me."

"Oh man! She's completely out of control. We need to stop her before she does something she'll regret later."

Meanwhile Ryouga was dodging for his life. He refused to hit Akane and part of him felt he deserved what she had planned for him but he really didn't want to die. He deflected another blast with his umbrella only to have it torn from his grip by the hammer. Even with his ki enhanced strength he knew that one hit from the hammer would finish him.

Ranma watched helplessly as he tried to think of a way to stop Akane without hurting her. An idea occurred to him and he wondered if he had enough courage to follow through with it. Akane was totally concentrating on Ryouga and not paying any mind to Ranma and Ranko.

Steeling himself, Ranma moved into action. He appeared in front of Akane so fast even she was startled.

"Akane stop this please.", Ranma began.

Akane looked at Ranma with a hard glare. The hammer seemed to move of it's own accord still attacking Ryouga as he dodged.

"Why? So you and Ryouga can go back to laughing behind my back as you humiliate me? You knew all this time and never told me. Why?", she asked.

Ranma sighed, "I made a promise Akane. I vowed never to tell anyone about Ryouga's curse because it was my fault. Then you found him and called him P-chan. There were times I wanted to tell you but things had gone too far by then. I never wanted to see you hurt."

The look in Akane's eyes softened from anger to hurting. Ranma gulped and pushed for the next step in his plan.

"I never wanted to see you hurt because… because I l…ll…ove you.", he stuttered.

He moved forward and leaned in towards the slightly shocked Akane. His face neared hers and he kissed her full on the lips.

Akane was too shocked to do anything. Emotions collided and vied for control. Anger, humiliation, embarrassment, and something else. Was it love? She softened as the something else grew stronger. Ranma was now holding her, drawing her into a deeper kiss. She found her hands moving of their own accord to wrap around his waist. She could feel the heat from his body. She could smell the unique male scent that Ranma had even when in girl form. She suddenly found herself never wanting it to end.

Suddenly she heard a sharp crack and opened her eyes as Ranma stiffened in her arms. Ranma was looking at her strangely. She was confused until she recognized it. It was a look of shock and pain. Ranma seemed to go limp in her arms as his eyes rolled up in his head. She suddenly noticed her hammer lying on the ground below them. She had forgotten all about it in the heat of the moment.

"Ranma? Ranma? RANMA!?"

* * * * * * * * * *

"You're telling me you haven't been able to stop him even once?", Ukyou was shocked.

Nexus sighed, "We're working on a vaccine but it could take years to develop. Usually by the time we find out what Ottula's intended target is, it is too late. We were lucky this time because we apparently have someone working inside Ottula's forces who is on our side. You have to realize how hard it is to track his targets. We're dealing with literally infinite numbers of planets and dimensions to monitor."

Ukyou nodded dumbly. She could understand the complexity of such a feat, at least it seemed impossible to her.

"So you think we'll have a chance then?", Ukyou asked after a moment of silence.

Nexus shrugged, "Better than any of the other planets we've lost. There's a possibility that this may be a decoy to draw us away from their real target."

Ukyou felt sickened when she found herself relieved that another planet may be the real target.

"I guess there's nothing to do but prepare for the worst and hope for the best.", Ukyou said philosophically.

Then there was a muffled sound of thunder. Nexus brought up several holographic displays. One showed the side of Akane's room blowing out.

"Something's up. I'll meet you outside.", Nexus said blinking out of sight.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Three lumbar vertebrae completely shattered, lower right ribs fractured, right kidney ruptured beyond repair, heavy internal bleeding and hemorrhaging.", Skuld said flatly.

She folded her scanner and set it aside as she helped her sisters hook up various life support devices to Ranma's prone body. Jalyn entered the dojo with a small case from which she pulled a hypo-spray and injected something into his neck.

"These Nanites will help repair some of the damaged tissue, but short of cloning him a new body he'll never walk again.", Jalyn said sadly to Genma.

Genma was standing nearby with Nadoka in his arms. She was weeping uncontrollably. Genma was trying his best to be a real man and not start bawling himself.

"What about this cloning?", Genma finally asked.

"I'm sorry I mentioned it. The procedure available makes a complete copy of the person even down to the memories and experiences but it destroys the original in the process. That's why it's illegal in most systems.", Jalyn explained.

Nadoka spoke up, "So my son would die and we'd have a copy?"

Genma seemed to consider this for a moment.

Jalyn nodded.

"No! I won't allow my son to die just because he'll never walk again."

Genma finally nodded in agreement.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see how Akane is doing.", Jalyn said leaving the dojo.

Mousse looked up from his bed watching the scene before him, *_Man, Ranma. We never seem to catch a break do we?_*

* * * * * * * * * *

Akane was in her room sobbing into Kasumi's arms.

"He told me he loved me and I killed him!", Akane wailed.

"Shhhh… Ranma's not dead Akane. Hurt yes but not dead. It was all an accident so it wasn't your fault.", Kasumi soothed Akane's hair trying to reassure her.

"But it was my hammer that hit him. If only I hadn't lost my temper. I'm always losing my temper, I don't deserve to be loved.", Akane broke down into tears again.

Kasumi gently rocked back and forth cradling Akane in her arms. She was unsure of what to do. Akane hadn't been like this since their mother had died.

A moment later there was a knock at the door and Jalyn entered. Akane stopped crying and looked up hopefully.

"Ranma is going to live.", Jalyn said hesitantly.

"But…", Akane began, knowing there was more.

Jalyn nodded, "…but he'll never walk again. The damage to his spine is too severe for even our technology to repair. I'm sorry."

Akane began to tear up again, "Can I see him?"

"He needs to rest and let the nanites repair some of his damaged tissue. He probably won't wake until morning.", Jalyn said.

"In that case you should get some sleep Akane.", Kasumi said.

Akane nodded mutely.

"I'll be on the Nexus II if anyone needs me", Jalyn said then left the room. Pausing in the hallway she took a deep breath. *_Damn! This is the last thing we need now. The enemy hasn't even arrived full force and we've lost one of our best fighters. I'd better let Jalana know._*

* * * * * * * * * *

Ranko was crying softly as Ryouga held her. Ukyou seemed to be in shock. They were seated at the dining room table. Nexus was playing a three-D holographic version of tetris. Nabiki noted that Nexus always seemed to get the pieces she needed when she needed them.

"Where's the challenge in playing the game if you're the one running it?", Nabiki finally asked.

Nexus' eyes seemed to unfocus then she looked at Nabiki, "It just a concentration focusing technique I use when I'm searching the databases." The game winked out of existence. "I'm scanning my files to see if there's anything to help Ranma."

"Any luck?", Ukyou croaked, somehow finding her voice.

"Not yet but my magical databases are rather small. Maybe that Amazon lady Cologne is having better luck.", Nexus said defeated.

* * * * * * * * * *

Cologne was in her study above the Nekokatten poring over old tomes and scrolls. She wrote something on one of her notepads and sighed heavily. *_I've only found one thing that might help. If only it had not been extinct for three thousand years. Maybe one of Tannius' people can act on this information._* She shut the heavy book only after marking her place, blew out the lamp, and went to bed.

* * * * * * * * * *

Day 5

Morning in Nerima was quieter than usual. A somber presence filled the area around the Tendo dojo. Akane pushed her food around with her chopsticks but it was clear she hadn't eaten anything. Even Genma's appetite seemed less than usual, meaning he ate six bowls of rice instead of twelve.

The back door slid open and everyone looked up to see Belldandy. "Akane? Ranma wants to see you."

Everyone started to get up, until a stern looked that seemed out of place on Belldandy's face stopped them. "You can see him in a moment. Right now he wants to see Akane."

Resigned, everyone sat back down and Akane followed Belldandy out to the dojo. "He's very weak still, so try not to be too long." She opened the door and they went inside.

Ranma was lying flat with some sort of plastic cast around his midsection. There were all sorts of wires and tubes attached to him leading back to all manner of bizarre equipment the function of which Akane could only guess at.

Ranma looked up at Akane and smiled weakly. Akane's resolve broke and she began to cry. Ranma tried to raise a hand but it fell back to the bed. Akane reached out and took the hand and held it to her chest grasping it with both hands.

"Don't cry Akane", Ranma whispered.

That just made the tears come more freely. Sobbing she looked down at the man she was just beginning to understand. He was wearing a loose shirt but was covered in the plastic cast down to his knees. "Oh Ranma! I'm so sorry.", she finally managed to say.

"Don't be sorry. It was an accident. If anything this is all my fault for not telling you Ryouga was P-can that first night. If anyone is to blame it's me for not being truthful to you… or myself.", Ranma said hoarsely.

Akane stiffened. She wasn't ready to deal with Ryouga yet. She did have something she was desperately needing to know right now though.

"Ranma? Did you mean what you said last night?", she asked quietly.

He smiled sleepily, "Every word of it. I think I loved you from the moment we sparred after we first met. I had never met a girl who had as much raw talent as you did. If it wasn't for our fathers' arranged marriage and my curse I probably would have asked you out myself. Instead I let my pride refuse to let me be pushed into something against my own will. I'm just sorry it took this for me to finally admit it. All those times I called you un-cute I really meant it. You're not cute, you are the most beautiful thing in the world."

Akane looked like she was about to beat her father's world record for most tears cried. "But how can you still love me after what I did to you?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll overcome this just like I overcome every other challenge.", he said.

"I know you will Ranma. You always do. Will you let me help you this time?", Akane asked hesitantly.

"Any…thing… for…you…", Ranma drifted off to sleep.

"We should let him rest.", Belldandy said in response to Akane's unspoken question. "You should know that the pain medication he's on has a side effect of removing one's inhibitions."

"What do you mean?", Akane asked.

"It's kind of like a truth serum. He couldn't have lied if he wanted to under that much of a dose.", Belldandy smiled.

There was a groan on the other side of the dojo.

"Looks like our other patient has finally woken up.", Belldandy turned to help Urd who was attending Shampoo. Mousse hovered nearby, obviously concerned.

* * * * * * * * * *

Everyone looked up expectantly as Akane entered the house. "Ranma's sleeping again. Belldandy said to let him at least until lunch. Oh, and Shampoo is awake, I need to go get her something to eat. Can somebody call the Nekokatten and let Cologne know?"

Everyone sighed disappointedly and returned to what they were doing as Akane went into the kitchen. She pushed a button on the replicator and said, "Nekokatten ramen special number four.", the machine glowed softly for a moment and a bowl of Cologne's perfect ramen appeared. *_Let's see Ranma complain about my cooking now!_* she thought then stopped herself.

Kasumi entered the kitchen a few minutes later with the breakfast dishes to find Akane on the floor crying softly. She knelt down and held Akane for a few minutes. Finally Akane stopped and looked at Kasumi with red puffy eyes.

"Oh Kasumi! What are we going to do? Martial arts was Ranma's whole life, what is he going to do now? What am I going to do? Will he still want me after what I did to him?", Akane said, the words rushing out.

"Only time will tell Akane. All I can offer is that if you care for him then be there for him. He needs you more now than ever.", Kasumi suggested.

"Thank you sis. I wish mom was here, she'd know what to do."

"So do I Akane, so do I."

* * * * * * * * * *

It was almost lunchtime when Gohan appeared on the back porch of the Tendo house. He quickly realized something was wrong. Everyone was sitting around in silence. Akane had refused to go to school just in case Ranma needed her Ukyou was looking at Akane with a mixture of hope, relief, sadness, anger, and worry.

"Wow, did somebody die?", Gohan finally asked.

Akane broke down and started crying again. Kuririn stepped up to Gohan and patted his shoulder. "Just as tactful as your father aren't ya?", he said.

"Ranma's been hurt.", Videl said coming out of the kitchen. "There was a training accident last night and his back was broken. He's paralyzed from the waist down."

"Is that all?", Gohan asked.

The whole room turned to look at Gohan in shocked silence.

"Is that all?! IS THAT ALL!? Gohan how can you be so insensitive? This guy's life is ruined and you act like he'd just stubbed his toe!", Videl was in his face screaming now.

"I..i..its not like that at all Videl. I can just give him a sensu bean and he'll be fine!", Gohan said quickly.

This time it was Cologne who was in Gohan's face, "You have sensu beans? Where did you get them boy? The Sensu has been extinct a long time."

Gohan was flustered. He didn't care to be the center of attention if he could help it. "I have a friend on the Kami tower who grows them for us.", he finished finally. Digging into a pouch on his belt he pulled out a small white bean. He held it out for everyone to see.

Akane looked at it, trying desperately not to get her hopes up prematurely, "This will make Ranma better?"

Gohan nodded and smiled.

"Then let's go give it to him!", Akane grabbed Gohan by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards the dojo.

Everyone got up and followed them

Cologne watched them go. *_I must possess those sensu beans! With them our village would be unbeatable!_* She smiled an evil smile as plans began to form in her head.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ranma was sleeping quietly on the hospital style bed. All the gadgetry had been removed once the major damage had been repaired by the nanites in his system. He still had a stiff brace around his waist and hips and an IV in his arm. Akane and Gohan came to the side of his bed and Akane tried to wake Ranma. Belldandy moved to stop them until Cologne waved her off. Everyone crowded around to watch.

"Ranma. Ranma wake up. Please wake up, I have something that will make you better.", Akane pleaded with him.

Ranma opened his eyes a crack, fighting the drug induced slumber of his pain medication. His eyes finally focused on Akane. "Hey, wassup?", he smiled.

"Ranma, I want you to eat this.", she held out the white bean, "It will make you feel better."

Ranma opened his mouth and Akane put the bean in. Ranma chewed for a minute and swallowed, drifting off to sleep again. Suddenly his eyes flew open wide and he sat up in bed and looked at everyone.

"Wow! I feel great!", Ranma exclaimed. He literally jumped out of bed and ripped the brace off him. He suddenly realized he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Ukyou blushed deeply, the other women pointedly looked somewhere else. Akane however glomped onto him in a viselike grip.

"Oh Ranma! I promise I'll never lose my temper again! I was so scared!", Akane was in tears again, but this time they were tears of joy.

"Easy there Akane, you don't want to have to give Ranma another sensu bean do you? Besides, I think Ranma would like to put some clothes on.", Jalyn commented wryly.

Akane 'eeped' and quickly let go of Ranma but there was reluctance in her eyes. She reached over and handed him his boxers and pants that were draped over the back of a nearby chair.

Kuririn was standing next to Gohan watching the whole scene his mind obviously on other things, "I swear he must be part Saiyan. Did you see the way his power spiked when she gave him the sensu bean? His power level seems to grow every time he's severely injured just like you and the other Saiyans."

Gohan nodded, "I think it might be a fluke though. His parents don't seem to be overly remarkable martial artists. He doesn't have to be Saiyan remember? We fought a super Namek once, and Piccolo became one finally. Why not a super Human?"

"What? You mean like wearing a big red cape with an S on it?", Kuririn asked confused.

"No! not like that! Well, maybe a little. Besides that guy was from Krypton."

"Hey! Is anyone else hungry? I'm starved!", Ranma exclaimed.

* * * * * * * * * *

After giving their congratulations, people filed out of the dojo until it was just the Norns, Mousse, Shampoo, Ranma, and Akane. Skuld was scanning Ranma as he sat and talked to Akane with an empty plate in his lap. Belldandy and Urd were putting equipment away. Mousse was whispering quietly with Shampoo in the dark corner of the dojo. Skuld snapped her scanner shut and walked away.

"I told you I'd find a way out of this mess.", Ranma said confidently.

"Baka. We got lucky.", Akane said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess we did.", Ranma said in a more subdued voice. "So what about us?"

Akane both dreaded and anticipated the turn the conversation was taking, "You're ok now so you don't have to try to make me feel better anymore."

"Akane, last night Ryouga said something to me that made a lot of sense.", Akane winced when he said Ryouga's name. "This thing with demons and training isn't a game. There's a possibility some or all of us won't survive this war. When I saw you hurting so badly last night and because of me," Ranma held up a finger to keep Akane from interrupting, "You were hurting because I didn't tell you the truth. I betrayed your trust and it made me realize all the stupid things I've done since we met. Akane, I've been hiding from my true feelings for some time now. I love you. Completely, openly, and honestly love you."

Akane looked up at Ranma and could see tears in his eyes, and fear. Fear that now that his heart was laid bare she would reject him, spurn him, tell him how she could never love a perverted half man. Her eyes started to water against her will as she reached up and drew Ranma into a loving kiss.

A coughing near the dojo door broke off their kiss. They both looked over to see Ukyou leaning against the door frame with an unreadable expression on her face.

Sighing, Ranma got up and stretched, "Ukyou, I think its long past time we had a talk."

* * * * * * * * * *

Bulma kissed Vegeta on the cheek as they walked through the main gate of the Tendo property, "Thanks for getting us past the checkpoint hon."

Vegeta shrugged as if he wished he was somewhere else. Chi-chi walked behind with Goten and Trunks. She'd never been to Japan before and was looking forward to some shopping after seeing her son.

Vegeta walked up and through the doorway. Bulma sighed and shook her head at Vegeta's lack of manners and followed him. She heard an "Oh My!", as Vegeta pushed past Kasumi.

"I apologize for my husband's rudeness.", Bulma said bowing deeply.

Kasumi was looking slightly frazzled which if anyone who knew Kasumi saw would realize she was under a huge amount of stress. She bowed back, "Welcome to the Tendo Dojo. If you would like, there are refreshments in the family room."

Nadoka came up at this point and looked at Kasumi, "Dear, why don't you go relax? Maybe go visit that kind doctor Tofu. I'll take care of things here."

"But I couldn't…", Kasumi protested.

"Nonsense dear, you're worn out. Go have a cup of tea, talk to the doctor and buy yourself a nice dress or something. The house won't blow up if you're not here.", Nadoka reassured her.

Kasumi didn't protest a second time which shows how much she really needed the break. Nodding she went to get her purse.

"I'm very sorry. It's been extremely hectic the last couple of days with all the activity and preparations. Please come in. You are Vegeta's wife?", Mrs. Saotome asked.

Bulma nodded, "I'm Bulma. This is Chichi, Gohan's mother, Goten, his brother, and Trunks, my own son. If we're in the way here we can come back later."

"No not at all. It's just Kasumi isn't used to this much activity all at once. Come in and have some tea."

* * * * * * * * * *

Ranma and Ukyou sat on the roof of the Tendo dojo watching a building literally growing in the empty lot where many of Nerima's battles took place.

"I guess that's going to be the Celestial Dragon's new headquarters.", Ukyou said absently.

"Ucchan… There's something I need to tell you.", Ranma said getting right to the subject.

"You don't have to Ranma. I know you don't love me. As soon as this whole invasion thing is over I'll be leaving.", Ukyou said sadly.

"That's not true. I do love you, but as my best friend. I don't want you to go but I know I've hurt you badly.", Ranma countered.

"Not that badly sugar. I've felt for some time now that you and Akane would end up together. Hearing what happened last night and seeing you two together earlier clinches it. I just don't want to be in the way.", Ukyou sighed

"Out of all the fiancés I've been stuck with, you were the one I've agonized over the most. I even tried imagining us together living happily making okinamiyaki together. I even wondered what our kids would look like. But no matter how much I tried I couldn't ever feel the same love for you that I feel for Akane. Gah! That sounds bad when I say it like that.", Ranma made a face.

"It's ok Ranchan I understand what you mean if not what you say. Truthfully I think I was in love with the idea of being in love. My mother died when I was so young. Then your father runs off with you when I was six. Then my father threatens to abandon me if I don't seek revenge for slighted honor. I've been alone for so long and everyone I've ever gotten close to has left me. I guess I just wanted to be loved and needed.", Ukyou said, tears building in her eyes.

"You are loved and needed. By me, by Akane. You have friends here who will look out for you and be there when you need them. I would like to think of you as family. You could ask her but I'm sure Akane already feels the same way about you. I'll tell you what. After this is all over, we'll help you find a boyfriend. A real boyfriend, not just some jerk I know from school. Truth is Ucchan, you deserve someone better than me. I'm always getting into dangerous situations. We would never have a normal quiet life together."

Ukyou sighed and nodded in agreement as if she had already thought about all this, "You should have been a used car salesman. All right, I'll stay, but on one condition."

"What is it?", Ranma asked.

"Well, before we officially end our engagement… I want you to give me… my first kiss.", Ukyou smiled nervously.

"What!?", Ranma exclaimed.

"I would rather get my first kiss from someone I know and trust than some guy who may dump me later. If I'm giving you to Akane then a kiss is the least I deserve for compensation.", Ukyou said.

Ranma gulped, "OK. Sounds fair."

"And no peck on the cheek or quick smooch. I want a real kiss.", Ukyou warned.

Ranma and Ukyou moved closer to each other and leaned in with their eyes closed…

* * * * * * * * * *

Akane took a deep breath, "It's only one kiss and then she's out. Only one kiss, only one kiss, only one kiss. I will not lose my temper. Only one kiss.", she whispered.

Someone tapped her shoulder and she jumped with a small yelp. Taking off the headphones she turned to see Nabiki behind her.

"Whatcha doin' sis?", Nabiki asked, one eyebrow in the air.

"I, uh, just wanted to make sure Ranma was doing ok.", Akane said lamely.

"Anything juicy?", Nabiki smiled.

"No! Ranma and Ukyou are just talking. Ukyou is giving up her claim on Ranma."

"Congratulations.", Nabiki turned to leave. "Make sure you put all my listening equipment away when you're done. I won't charge you a usage fee this time."

* * * * * * * * * *

Ukyou broke away and opened her eyes, "Wow Ranma.", she said breathlessly.

Ranma blinked a couple of times and smiled as he came to his senses.

"Now I have something to compare everyone else to from now on. If I can find someone who kisses as well as you then I will have found my man.", She smiled thoughtfully.

Looking at Ranma again she bowed down to the roof and spoke, "Saotome Ranma, I hereby release you of any and all obligations to Kuonji Ukyou other than friendship that is." She sat back up and smiled at Ranma, her eyes wet as if she were about to cry.

"So, do you still want to go see that movie?", Ranma asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"That new sci-fi monster movie anime playing. I figured that was the one you were talking about. I know you're a closet Otakou, I've seen your apartment above the restaurant remember?", Ranma joked.

Ukyou blushed, "Well…maybe we should see if anyone else wants to go. I think with everything that's happened the last couple of days we could all use a break."

"That's a great idea. I have a feeling we're going to be training pretty hard tomorrow. Let's go see if we can arrange this.", Ranma got up and together they jumped off the roof.

*_Good thing he never saw that stack of ecchi manga by my bed!_*, Ukyou thought to herself.

* * * * * * * * * *

Chi-chi insisted on helping Nadoka with the dishes. She was mildly surprised when Nadoka put them in the replicator pushed a button and the dishes disappeared.

"That's a handy device to have around the house. Is it something new from Capsule corp.?", Chichi asked. Secretly she was annoyed that Bulma hadn't offered them one yet.

"Oh my, no. This was a gift from Tannius and his family.", Nadoka leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, "I'm sure if you asked they'd give you one. After all your son is helping them."

Chi-chi smiled and nodded.

* * * * * * * * * *

Bulma was trying to figure how she'd get the whole ship into a capsule. Nexus was giving her the grand tour. They were currently in the engine room looking over one of the antigravity generators.

"So do you think you guys would be willing to share some of this technology?", Bulma asked hopefully.

Nexus snapped her holographic gum and looked thoughtful, "Well, we are sharing technology with the world governments as part of our mutual defense pacts. However Tannius always holds out on a few things for people he likes or as payment for services rendered. Hey, your corporation has spacecraft right?"

Bulma nodded, "I think we're only one of two private corporations that have craft capable of space travel. My company has the only working interstellar craft on the planet."

"I'll have to clear it with the higher ups but how would you like exclusive rights to the moon battlestation? As long as you don't try to use it to take over the world or anything that is. Just rights to access the tech.", Nexus asked.

"I don't know. That thing is awfully old. Anything useful in it?", Bulma asked.

"Well it uses a black hole for an energy source. I'll tell you what, I'll give you access to the same data we gave to the UN and let you decide for yourself.", Nexus offered.

"It's a deal."

* * * * * * * * * *

Ranma went upstairs to find Akane. He found her leaving Nabiki's room. Closing the door behind her she looked up and smiled nervously at Ranma. He smiled back.

"So how did it go?", Akane asked.

Ranma hesitated trying to find the right thing to say, which he had decided last night was really a good idea after his talk with Ryouga.

"Heh, Ukyou has voided our engagement. It's just you and me now.", Ranma said at last.

"Unless your father has any more fiancés hidden up his sleeves. So, Ukyou just gave up without wanting anything?", Akane asked innocently.

Ranma turned red and began to trip over his own tongue as he tried to answer, "Well… she d-d-id want one little thing. Hardly worth mentioning really. Heh heh."

"Really? Well then it shouldn't hurt to tell your one true fiancé then.", Akane purred in his ear.

"Well, um, you see… Ukyou canceled our engagement on the condition I give her… her first kiss.", Ranma closed his eyes expecting a mallet any second.

It never came. Instead…

"Ranma! I think I can live with it.", Akane said in her best anger voice. She suddenly switched to teasing, "So… How was she? Better than me?"

Ranma was not used to this kind of reaction from Akane so it took him a few minutes to actually reply. "She was nice I guess. I think I like yours better though."

"Let's give you some more to make sure then.", Akane smiled and pulled him down to her lips.

"Geez! Get a room bro!", Ranko yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Akane and Ranko blushed furiously as they jumped apart. It took them a minute to compose themselves and they had trouble meeting each others eyes for the longest time.

Akane broke the silence first, "So what time are we going to go see that movie?"

"Huh? Oh, I thought we'd leave around seven… hey! How did you know?"

"Oops!"

"AKANE!"

Nabiki put her glass away and went back to her desk smiling. The sounds of Akane running down the stairs followed by Ranma fading. Sitting down she went back to typing the tell all book she was going to sell after this was all over.

* * * * * * * * * *

Mousse took his goggles off, blinking in the dark corner of the dojo.

"Well?", Shampoo asked.

"I think my eyes will be ok. How are you feeling?", Mousse replied.

"Much better. I no longer feel drained but it will take a little longer for my eyes to adjust.", Shampoo sighed.

"So, do you want to go see that movie with everyone tonight?", Mousse asked. Ukyou had been by earlier to ask them.

Shampoo blanched. Shaking her head no, "I hate that cartoon stuff. I think I'd better stay put for at least another day anyway."

"Then I'll stay with you.", Mousse began.

"Stupid Mousse. You go and have some fun with our friends. I'll still be here when you get back.", she smiled sweetly. They had grown closer since their time in the void and were well on their way towards a relationship.

"If you insist. I will go try to have fun without you.", Mousse put on his new glasses. They were only temporary until one of the Norns taught him how to fix his eyes.

* * * * * * * * * *

A quick call to the orbital base and the whole team had the night off. Apparently Tannius was still busy with negotiations. He told everyone to have a good time and not stay up too late as there would be a morning training session before school. Jalyn came into the house a short time before six and gave everyone a white envelope. There was one for each of Ranma's group, one for Videl, Yohko, and Gohan. Ranko curiously didn't get one.

Ranma opened his and looked inside. A small blue and gold credit card with the same silly manga style dragon logo they had seen on TV slid out along with a sheet of paper. He unfolded the paper and examined it. Ranko pulled one out of her pocket for Ranma to see.

"Wow! Two million yen balance? What's this for?", he asked.

"It's payment for services.", Jalyn smiled

"Ranma honey, this is in American dollars.", Ukyou said with a shocked expression.

"Uh, is that a lot then?", Ranma asked quizzically.

"At current exchange rates that's almost five hundred million yen Ranma!", Akane gasped.

"We can't accept this Jalyn I'm sorry.", Ranma said.

"Speak for yourself Ranma. Thank you very much Jalyn.", Nabiki said quickly pocketing her card.

"Now son, you can't refuse honest wages can you?", Genma said.

"Stuff it old man. If your real good I'll give you ten yen.", Ranma smirked.

Genma frowned and started the crocodile tears, "To be treated in such a manner by my own son."

Jalyn rolled her eyes and handed Nadoka her own white envelope, "It's in both your names. Don't let him spend it all in one place."

Nadoka giggled then gave her husband a stern look as she took the card.

"Hey, why do all the non combatants get money?", Ranma asked.

"Nabiki got her own account so yours would last longer.", Akane gave a knowing nod, Yours and Akane's parents are getting a rental fee for the dojo.", Jalyn said.

"Oh. So who's ready to go to the movies?", Ranma finally said.

* * * * * * * * * *

The whole group of eighteen and under left for the theater on foot. Nabiki said she had better things to do than watch a stupid anime and bowed out. They decided to walk through the park to get to the theater. Ranma and Akane were walking hand in hand, her head resting on his shoulder. Ranko was trying to do the same with Ryouga but he was a little more uncomfortable about it. It was about halfway through the park when someone did the most stupid thing possible…

"Ranma Saotome, I challenge thee!", Kuno screamed.

…Someone attacked ten of the best fighters in the solar system with a sharpened stick.

Ranma grabbed the boken as Kuno swung it and took it away giving it to Akane to add to her collection at home. "What do you want Kuno? We're kinda in a hurry and we don't want to miss the previews at the theater."

"You dare take the beautiful flower Akane into a dark theater all alone. I Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Dragon of Furinkan High will not allow it.", Kuno pulled another boken from his robes which Ranma promptly took away.

"Stop that.", Kuno deadpanned.

"All alone? What are we? Chopped Kyambi?", Jalyn demanded.

Kuno suddenly seemed to notice Jalyn. She had switched to a casual attire for the evening, faded jeans and an old dragon half T-shirt (Which she teased Ranma about for at least ten minutes). He suddenly stiffened and bowed.

"Tannius Sensei, I apologize. I do not know how I was left off your list of candidates but I am ready to begin my training and take lead of this group.", he said formally.

Ranma started laughing until he got an elbow in the ribs from Akane who seemed to be having trouble keeping a straight face herself. Ukyou stood shaking her head. Ryouga seemed confused and Ranko seemed ready to clobber him on general principle.

"Ummm, Kuno-san, now is not a good time. Perhaps if you stop by the dojo tomorrow we can give you a tryout and see what we can do.", Jalyn said diplomatically.

Ranko looked at her watch, "Ah, we're gonna be late!"

Suddenly Kuno was standing all alone in the clearing. Dust swirled around his feet and an old newspaper flew up against his head. He was then suddenly knocked off his feet by a sonic boom from ten martial artists breaking the sound barrier.

* * * * * * * * * *

The group left the movie theater and took to the air. They had decided to fly home.

"I guess it was an ok movie.", Ranma conceded.

"What I don't understand is why they always portray the redheaded girl as a obnoxious, rude, clutzy, tomboy who is always eating and getting mad for no reason.", Ranko complained. In at least two parallel dimensions someone sneezed. Lina Inverse went back to eating and A-ko went back to sleep.

"Yeah I hear ya sis. And that dark haired guy? No one even waited for an explanation before pummeling him. Everyone thought he was a pervert even though none of it was his fault.", Ranma continued.

"It's always your fault Ranma.", Ryouga goaded.

The others just traded knowing looks deciding it was better not to say anything at all.

* * * * * * * * * *

Akane finished up her homework and went to find Ranma before getting ready for bed. He said he needed to do something and disappeared shortly after everyone returned from the movie. Extending her senses out like Jalyn had taught her, Akane found Ranma on the roof. He seemed to be concentrating on a blue light in his hands and didn't seem to notice Akane approach from behind. Getting closer Akane suddenly gasped as she saw a ki construct of herself, only six inches tall and glowing with a blue light, smiling up at Ranma. The light went out as Ranma lost his concentration. He turned and gave Akane a sheepish look.

"Um, how long have you been there?", he asked meekly.

"Just a minute. What were you doing?", Akane whispered.

"It's not what it looks like!", Ranma quickly said.

"It looked like you were practicing.", Akane pressed.

"Maybe it is what it looks like then."

"Why me?", Akane asked.

"Well… I wanted to see how realistic I could make a ki construct. Your face is the one I know by heart."

"That's so sweet Ranma.", Akane said. She sat down next to him so that their legs touched.

Ranma gulped nervously, "Yeah, I guess it was. Have you tried to do anything like this yet?"

Akane shook her head, "I don't seem to have the knack for energy manipulation that you and Ranko do. I think my real gift is my strength and my hammer."

Ranma nodded, "You really are good at fighting with it. Using your hammer and ki attacks at the same time shows a lot of skill and concentration. I think you could do anything if you put your mind to it."

Akane leaned against him and sighed. This was what she had always hoped for in a relationship with Ranma. Love, respect, and honesty. It only took the threat of the end of the world to bring it about. After a minute Ranma realized she was shivering.

"Akane? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Ranma, I'm just a little scared. What's going to happen to us? Are we even going to survive to be together? I don't know what I'd do if I lose you now that I've finally found you.", Akane began to cry softly.

"Don't cry Akane.", Ranma held her and racked back and forth. "We'll be all right. I promise."

Akane was quiet for a moment. Finally she composed herself once more and sat up.

Ranma relaxed and went back to practicing. Mini-Akane appeared in a blue light and started dancing around on Ranma's open palms. Akane watched in fascination as the little figure performed a pirouette with more grace than Akane knew she really had. Ranma spread his hands farther apart and a meadow appeared under Mini-Akane's feet. She was running through the grass when a blue dragon appeared and Mini-Akane jumped back into a combat stance. Suddenly a Mini-Ranma leapt to the rescue, kicking the dragon in the head. The dragon defeated, Mini-Ranma leaned down to receive a kiss as his reward. He closed his eyes and received a hammer blow to the head for his trouble.

Akane winced, "Is that how I really act Ranma?"

"Sometimes. I know you don't think you need anyone to protect you but I can't help but try to. I care too much about you to see you get hurt."

"But I'm a martial artists too. How am I supposed to get any better unless I fight?", Akane said surprised at how much anger her voice held.

Ranma looked torn, "I know. As a martial artist I know just training isn't enough. You have to really fight once in a while to really improve. It's just that I can't stand seeing the woman I love being hurt. How did you feel seeing me on that bed this morning?"

"Like part of me had died. Oh Ranma, can you ever forgive me?", Akane was close to tears just thinking about it.

"It's already been forgiven. Now you know what I worry about. What I've always worried about. That's why I never hit back all those times you clobbered me. Back then I could have easily hurt you badly. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life but I've seen how much you've improved and I know it would be a shame to see that talent and training go to waste. What I'm trying to say is that I'm going to try my best to let you fight your own battles and not interfere. You think maybe we could be partners? I'll do my best to treat you as an equal as long as you realize it may take a while to break my bad habits."

"That's all I ever wanted from you Ranma. I know you'll always be better than me at the art. You're some kind of prodigy, but all I wanted from you was respect for my own accomplishments.", Akane turned her eyes from Ranma's ki construct and looked at his face. Ranma was sweating and he was starting to shake.

"Ranma! Stop it! You're wearing yourself out using that much ki.", Akane cried.

The blue light disappeared and Akane's eyes took a second to adjust in the darkness. "You baka! What are you trying to do, kill yourself?"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to push the envelope. You can't improve unless you keep testing your limits. You know, you're beautiful when you worry."

"Shut up and kiss me you baka.", Akane leaned towards him.

"Uncute tom…", Ranma was cut off by Akane's lips.

* * * * * * * * * *

A shadow lurked in the darkness a couple of houses away. "If they think they can get rid me so easily they are sadly mistaken.", it chuckled to itself. The figure merged with the shadows around it and disappeared.

* * * * * * * * * *

Kasumi had arrived home about an hour before the Nerima team returned from the movie. She was feeling refreshed and happy. She had managed to get Dr. Tofu alone for about fifteen minutes. He had finally cracked and went dancing with his skeleton Betty again. *_He needs more desensitizing training. He'll make a fine husband someday. I wonder if Tannius has anything that can speed things up?_*, she mused. She went back to finishing the laundry. Not having to worry about cooking and washing dishes left her a lot of time to catch up on other household chores.

She turned to take down the hanger of panties and bras that had been drying when she saw the shadow coming straight at her.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ranma and Akane both turned and stood up when they heard the scream.

"Kasumi!", they both screamed. They both disappeared in a flash.

Kasumi was sitting on her butt with laundry scattered about and her hand up to her mouth in surprise when Ranma and Akane appeared.

"Kasumi are you all right?", Akane said rushing to her side.

Kasumi nodded dumbly and pointed.

Ranma turned to where she had pointed and saw the shadow skulking in the darkness. He was about to dart his hand out and catch it when he was sprayed with cold water.

"Ranma sweetums! I have just the perfect lovely bra for you!", Happosai darted from the shadows and glomped onto Ranma. Something wasn't right. Happosai felt around Ranma's chest. *_Where are the breasts?_* Happosai looked up to see a very male Ranma giving him a look of disgust. Happosai jumped back to better assess the situation but was grabbed in midair.

"It's only the old freak.", Ranma said as the rest of the group came outside to the clothesline.

"Back for another beating, eh old man?", Ranko cracked her knuckles.

"Two Ranma's?", Happosai was confused.

"If you promise to behave yourself, we'll fill you in on what's happening.", Akane offered.

* * * * * * * * * *

Everyone decided to go back to bed after things quieted down except for Ranma, Ranko, Akane and Jalyn. They sat around the table and told Happosai everything that had happened since that fateful Friday afternoon.

"So that's the story.", Jalyn finished.

"I see. While as master of the anything goes school of martial arts I am the only one who decides what training young Ranma here receives. However, I shall overlook it due to the extreme circumstances of events. Besides, you brought me this lovely Ranko to love and hold!", Happosai jumped to glomp onto Ranko but received a fist to the face from Ranko followed by a downward kick to the head from Ranma.

"Listen you old hentai freak, I'll train in martial arts wherever and however I want. If need be I'll challenge you for mastery of the school. And another thing, you'll leave my sister alone if you know what's good for you, she's better than me.", Ranma ranted.

Akane was shocked. *_Ranma admitting someone was better than him? He's changed so much in just the last few days, or maybe it just that he no longer feels he has to hide behind the façade of arrogance and conceit. He hasn't changed at all, he's just showing his true self_*

"Of course, after a bit of training I'm sure I'll be the best once again soon enough.", Ranma assumed a smug grin and puffed out his chest.

Akane face faulted. *_Ok, maybe not._*

"Baka.", Ranko playfully punched her brother's arm.

Happosai got up and glared at Ranma, "How dare you strike your master! You will learn respect boy, even if it kills you."

"Give it a rest old man. You're done here and if you don't want to be sealed in a cave for another twenty years I'd get lost if I were you."

"To be thrown out by my own student! Oh the shame, oh the humanity! Oh well, Akane can soothe my troubled brow in her ample bosom before I leave."

Happosai leapt towards Akane only to have her drop kick him, "Ranma said to get lost you freak!"

Happosai disappeared into the night with just a twinkle amongst the stars. Ranma could almost swear he heard him say ,"It looks like I'm blasting off again!", but decided it was just his imagination.

Just then Jalyn's communicator beeped. Opening it Jalyn saw a sleepy Jalana, "Jalyn, our sensors just picked up an object entering orbit from your location. Is it something we need to go pick up?"

Jalyn hesitated a second, looking at the trio shaking their heads no. "Uh, no Auntie. In fact, I suggest placing warning buoys around it to warn all sentients away, especially female sentients."

* * * * * * * * * *

**Day 6**

Ranma woke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. Stretching his senses he recognized Akane. "Come in.", he said sleepily.

Ryouga tossed noisily in the futon next to Ranma's. Genma and Nadoka had gone home to make more room for the trainees but promised to be back during the day to help where they could. Mousse was still in the dojo with Shampoo. It was then that a thought occurred to him. Before he had a chance to follow it up Akane coming into the room distracted him.

"Hey, what's up? What time is it?", he asked.

"Tannius is downstairs. He wants us all together for a special training session. Oh, and it's five thirty.", Akane smiled.

Ranma groaned and fell back on his futon. Akane came over to him and held out her hand to help him up. He reach up, smiled evilly and pulled her down to him. Akane giggled as Ranma tickled her.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep here!", Ryouga said from the other side of the room. "Akane! Oh geez, I'm not dressed. Augh! Don't look at me."

Akane blushed, not yet used to displaying her feelings for Ranma in front of others. "Pervert.", she smiled poking Ranma in the nose.

"Uncute, sexy tomboy.", Ranma countered. He kissed her quickly and they both got up leaving Ryouga to get dressed.

On their way downstairs Ranma approached Akane with his earlier thought, "Ya know somethin'? I just realized that there's only four guys in our age range on this team compared to seven women."

"So?", Akane wondered what he was getting at.

"So, what I'm saying is that it's weird we don't have more powerful male martial artists with us."

"So your upset that the girls outnumber the boys? We could get Kuno to join if it will make you feel better.", Akane teased.

Ranma looked angry for a moment then sighed, "I said powerful not pitiful. Besides that's not what I mean at all. It's just that martial arts has always been a male dominated art. I was just wondering why we haven't seen any other powerful male martial artists come forward to help."

Akane somehow repressed the urge to hit Ranma for his unthinking sexist remarks but put her two cents in anyway, "So you still don't think girls are good enough?"

"No! It's not that. I've seen how much and fast you've improved. You're already a hundred times better than I was on Friday. Ranko and Jalyn are almost like gods compared to how we were. I'm not trying to be a jerk about it but I was just puzzled is all."

His words made Akane feel that perhaps her line of thought from the previous night were on the right track after all. She stopped him and reaching around behind his neck gave him a long kiss.

"So is this a private party or can anyone join?", Ranma broke the kiss and turned to see Nabiki with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

Ranma and Akane broke off and pulled away from each other, "You're just jealous.", Akane accused.

"Whatever.", Nabiki held up her hand, palm out. "If you'll excuse me I'm on my way to the bath." She walked between the two and down the hall.

Downstairs everyone was gathered around the table drinking tea trying to stay awake. Everyone except Tannius was trying not to yawn as he began to explain the morning training session.

"All right everyone, we're going to try something a little different today. Mousse, Shampoo, I'm sorry but you'll have to stay here and train with Jalyn today. Unfortunately you guys are already on the accelerated training program or I would try to bring you up to speed with the others. As for the rest of you, we're going to do some of the training I gave to Gohan and his companions. When I'm done you'll know pain and fear but will be otherwise unharmed. You'll also be about as powerful as I can possibly make you in this short amount of time. Besides, I want to see the fruit of my daughter's training first hand."

Jalyn already had Shampoo and Mousse warming up for practice as Team Ranma, as Ukyou had labeled the group, left with Tannius. They flew west over the fields and mountains until they came to the sea of Japan. Banking to the south Tannius led them towards the islands where the Z fighters had fought cell.

Tannius slowed and hung back with Ranma as they flew. "I heard what happened while I was away. Are you ok?"

Ranma was a little nervous around Jalyn's father after seeing the footage from two days before. "I feel fine. Whatever was in that sensu bean fixed me right up."

Tannius seemed to think for a moment, "That's good, but how do you feel up here?", He pointed at his head.

Ranma hesitated, unsure what he meant. Finally he shook his head, "I'm not sure what you mean but I'm ok now really. I was a little scared before when I realized I might never walk again. I'm still a little afraid of the thought of dying and I'm really scared of losing Akane now that we've finally admitted how we feel."

Tannius looked thoughtful, "Good. It's ok to feel scared. Only fools aren't afraid of anything. Just don't let your fear control you. Just to make you feel better though, I've made arrangements for yours and Akane's families to be taken to a safe world if we should fail here. That's one less thing for you to worry about, ne?"

Ranma face clouded with conflicting emotions, "That's selfish to save only a few families out of the whole world and I feel guilty for saying this but thanks."

"No need to feel guilty, I've enough guilt for all of us. We're here, let's land on this island over there."

* * * * * * * * * *

Vegeta was fuming, he had spent the night with Bulma and Trunks in a hotel and was now pacing about like a caged animal.

Bulma came out of the bathroom and frowned at Vegeta, she knew this pacing well and also knew it would only get worse. "Vegeta hon, why don't you go find something to blow up, or maybe go spar with one of the others?" She knew it was a futile gesture but felt the need to try anyway.

"Damn it woman! I'm tired of waiting and the only one on this planet who is a worthy enough opponent to train with refuses to train with me. He's taking those damn kids off on a training mission without me."

That was part of the problem Bulma mused. Vegeta always complained about how he had to be the best but she knew deep down that if he was the best then he would become bored with no one left to challenge. She was also worried that one of these times he might not come back.

"If only Kakarat were still here. He would spar with me. It would be like the old days.", Vegeta mused, his boredom momentarily forgotten in his musings.

Bulma winced at that. She remembered what old days he was referring to. If Goku hadn't won then Vegeta would have destroyed the human race. Some days she wondered how she ever fell in love with a destroyer of worlds.

There was a knock at the door and Bulma went to answer it.

Gohan came back in with her a minute later. He smiled at Vegeta, "I have great news!"

"What could be so great as to interrupt my morning meditation?", Vegeta asked angrily.

"They're letting dad come back to help fight the invasion!", Gohan was ecstatic.

"What! When did you hear this?", Vegeta demanded.

"Just a while ago. Dad called me through King Kai. Because of extenuating circumstances and the need to give him something to do they've given him three days to come back and help."

"Excellent!", Vegeta said.

* * * * * * * * * *

Urd hung up the phone and turned back to the other two Norns, "Well, I got it approved but we're going to have a ton of paperwork to file after this whole thing is over."

Skuld sighed and hung her head at the thought of more forms to be filed in triplicate, "So how many days do we get him for?"

"Only three, if we need him any longer than that then its a lost cause anyway.", Urd replied.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ranma sat on a boulder feeling his chest. There was no hole thankfully. He had taken a ki blast while avoiding another and Tannius called a halt to practice before Ranma died in the simulation. The training they were going through seemed to have less to do with actual techniques rather than it was endurance training. Ranma held a rock up in his hand and accidentally crushed it. Then on a whim he carved his and Akane's names in the boulder he was sitting on with his finger.

"I never thought of you as the Romantic type.", Ryouga said from behind him.

"Huh? Well I guess I never had anything to be romantic about before.", He answered.

"You're so sweet.", Akane said kissing him on the forehead. She had flown up and was hanging upside down over him. Ranma blushed.

"All right kids, break time's over. Let's get back to Nerima so you can get to school.", Tannius yelled out.

* * * * * * * * * *

Videl chuckled to herself as every one else took off for school. Because of her father she had always been given a special status when it came to school. It had been easy enough to tell the principal she needed time off to save the world like her father had during the Cell games.

Grabbing a snack from the replicator she went to the living room to watch TV. With Nabiki gone at school there was no one watching and she had the room to herself. Switching channels she stopped when she realized her dad was on a talk show.

"…save the world again just like in the Cell games", she heard him say.

"So what kind of training have you undertaken?", the female reporter asked.

"That's top secret for now. I will say however that I've studied all the tricks Cell used in the Cell games and I have developed tricks of my own to counter these so called demons.", Hercule said laughingly.

"And what about the rumors that your daughter has joined the Celestial dragons for 'special training'.", she asked.

"I'm just disappointed she didn't come to me first. No way could those aliens train her better than yours truly!", Mr. Satan posed for the camera flexing his muscles. "If you want to be the best you have to train with the best. And of course no one is better than Hercule Satan!."

Videl shook her head sadly. The last few days she had been eavesdropping on Gohan, and the rest of the Z fighters whenever she could, hoping to learn more about Gohan. What she heard though had led her to begin to suspect her father and his real involvement in the Cell games. She was almost positive the kid who people called the gold fighter who fought Cell before the communication blackout was really Gohan. He was the right age and looking back she was certain that was Gohan with the gold hair before Saiyaman showed up.

She was worried that her father wasn't as prepared for the coming battle as he thought he was.

* * * * * * * * * *

Yohko decided to walk to school with Team Ranma. Tannius had decided everyone was as powerful as they were likely to get in the short amount of time available and told them to take a break and prepare themselves mentally. For Yohko that meant skipping school and seeing if the boys at Furinkan were any cuter than those near her school.

Ranma and Akane were sparring on the fence as they progressed down the road. It was only as they neared the school grounds did they notice anything different. There was a huge collection of reporters gathered checking their equipment. There was also a rather sizable group of young women arguing with each other.

Ranma leapt off the fence followed by Akane. Ranko looked at them and shrugged. It was only when they got closer did they hear the argument.

"His father promised him to me!… But he's my fiancé!… He's going to marry me!… Why would he marry an ugly whore like you?"

The argument was taking a turn for the worse and Ranma gulped nervously as he realized who they were talking about. Akane knew she should be angry but couldn't help laughing at Ranma's predicament.

Suddenly the girls all seemed to notice him at once and rushed towards him, "Ranma, I'm your fiancé!… Your father promised we'd marry when I was five!…Bitch! Get out of my way, Ranma's marrying me!"

Ranma prepared to launch into the air to escape when there was a sudden gust of wind and… black rose petals. "HOHOHOHOHOHO!", Kodachi laughed as the charging girls were quickly paralyzed. "Ranma darling! I saw everything on the news and decided to come offer my love and support to my significant other."

Ranko stepped forward suddenly and took a defensive stance, "You fuckin' dyke! How many times do I gotta tell you Akane's not interested!"

Everyone face faulted including many of the reporters nearby.

"Sorry, sorry, it was a reflex action from when I was going to Furinkan back home.", Ranko apologized.

Ranma was the first to recover. Shaking his head slowly as if to clear it, "You mean…?"

"Ya, Kodachi was the biggest lesbo in Nerima. She was always trying to find new ways to sleep with Akane. For some reason she had this fixation on her. It started getting silly when she would show up before school with some giant robot to challenge me. Of course that was all shortly before…", she trailed off, her eyes taking on a pained look.

"It's not true! It can't possibly be true! How dare you besmirch the name of Kodachi Kuno!", Kodachi was screaming incoherently as she attacked Ranko. Ranko grabbed Kodachi's ribbon and tied her up before she even knew Ranko had moved.

Ranko dusted her hands off and turned to the rest of the team who were still trying to incorporate this latest information and said, "We'd better get inside before the Ranma appreciation squad recovers."

* * * * * * * * * *

Hinoko-sensei didn't know what to do. She had tried draining Ranma and the rest when the class got too rowdy but even fully charged it seemed to barely tap the enormous power she felt they possessed. As it was she was going to be an adult for quite a while with just the little she got.

Hiroshi and Daisuke were trying to get Ranma to introduce them to Yohko. Yohko was trying to get Akane to introduce her to those two cute boys talking to Ranma.

"I don't know man. Not only is she a martial artist but she's also a world class demon hunter.", Ranma was saying.

"C'mon Ranma, you can't keep hogging all the girls to yourself.", Daisuke complained.

"Yeah, let her make up her mind if she wants anything to do with us.", Hiroshi added.

"I don't know Yohko. I think you could do better than those two lazy bums.", Akane hesitated.

"What do you mean? They're both so cute!", Yohko said a little louder than she planned. "I could get my friend Chi and we could double date."

"Which one would you date?", Akane asked.

"Does it matter?", Yohko replied genuinely puzzled.

* * * * * * * * * *

A man stood outside the school grounds dressed in a black trenchcoat with mirrored sunglasses. Flicking a cigarette away he looked at his scanner again then folded it and put it away. Pulling his hat down to further obscure his features he took out a cell phone and punched in a number.

"Yes, it's me. I have the data you requested. They're definitely here as planned. What? No, I'm positive no one has seen me or even suspected we might be here. Yes I heard. Marcus was always an impulsive bastard, serves him right.", he said one sided into the phone. "Yes sir I understand they're as ready as they're going to be. Should I move up the date or let them worry it over for a couple more days? I understand. No sir we won't fail you. The invasion will go as planned and we will win."

The man hung up the phone and put it away smiling. *_We may not be able to kill you Tannius but we can break you_*

* * * * * * * * * *

In a darkened throne room overlooking a scorched and blackened earth sat a brooding Otulla Kraven. The once man's heavily hooded brow furrowed in thought as he scratched his talons on the arm of his throne. His demon wings twitched imperceptibly in a false wind. Reaching up he pulled absently at the Ming the Merciless style mustache he sported. His black skin seemed to suck up the light around him.

He had dismissed the pitiful servant who had delivered the report earlier. *_Soon Tannius, very soon, all your allies will be gone and my empire will spread like a cancer across all realities. And then you will see that I have truly won our game!_*

He stood up and began to pace, his cloven feet clicking on the black marble floor. Seven worlds were ripe for the plucking. *_I must be careful, I wouldn't want to push him over the edge too soon. It might be detrimental to my health if he found out I broke my word too soon. The fool and his damn honor. This makes it almost too easy to destroy his will. Played right I might actually force him out of this universe._* He began to laugh maniacally. "Oh, Tannius, you will soon regret the day you came to my reality. I must thank you though before you leave. If not for you I would not exist as I do now.", He talked to himself.

Soon the room echoed with more insane laughter.

* * * * * * * * * *

Shampoo and Mousse had found an interesting side effect of their time in the plane of shadows. Training with Jalyn, Shampoo had stepped back into a shadow and disappeared, completely avoiding the energy attack Jalyn shot at her. She stepped out a second later from another shadow completely surprised.

Shortly both Mousse and Shampoo were using their newfound abilities to not only shadow step but to manipulate shadows to grab like vines or tentacles or to cause people to sink into their shadow. Something that startled the heck out of Jalyn.

They stopped for lunch and went inside to eat with Videl and Ryouga. Kasumi had gone to the market saying she wanted to cook some new recipes for the replicator. Genma and Soun were trying a new game that Nexus had given them, Warhammer something or another, and were busy arguing the rules. Nadoka was looking through some of Jalyn's fashion magazines wondering how she would look in some of the more conservative styles. The three Norns had decided to go out for the rest of the day, tired of being cooped up. Nexus had taken off with them wanting to find out more about Tannius when he was 'younger'. Everyone was a little surprised when they saw her walk in a little later alone.

"Didn't you go with the Norns?", Ryouga asked.

"Yup, I'm still with them too. Multitasking, I can be in more than one place at a time.", She said with a snap of pink bubblegum.

"Oh.", was all anyone had to say to that. Compared to the normal level of insanity in Nerima lately that was small potatoes.

She went and sat down next to Soun and Genma and started discussing the finer details of painting miniatures.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Maybe we should go home for lunch.", Ranma said looking at the seemingly small bento on his lap.

"I know what you mean. It doesn't seem like much anymore does it?", Akane agreed.

Ukyou was busy chewing a mouthful of okinamiyaki and nodded her head.

"How about we go out to eat?", Yohko suggested, "It's not like we're poor anymore."

"That sounds good. I know this place not far from here, the food's not the best but it is all you can eat.", Ranma said.

"All you can eat huh? That poor guy is going out of business after we get through with him.", Ranko said with a gleam in her eye.

"All we have to do is ditch the reporters. How about we split up and circle around to the restaurant from the other direction?", Akane suggested.

"Let's do it.", Ranma said finishing off his meager bento.

* * * * * * * * * *

Jalyn helped herself to another bowl of Kasumi's miso rice soup. She had copies of all Kasumi's recipes so far and had sent some to the station for Jalana and a couple others to try. The results were more than staggering, there was a sudden demand for Kasumi's food and there was talk of offworld marketing and selling her recipes via the ultranet. Kasumi took it all in stride saying that she just cooked the way her mother used to and that it was nothing special. Nexus however had come in the next day with a printed out contract that bought the rights to replicate all Kasumi's recipes for five hundred thousand credits. She would also receive five credits for each recipe purchased and a ten thousand credit a year residual for the rest of her life. After translating into Japanese money, this meant Kasumi would get several million yen a year after a big hefty half a billion yen bonus to start. Kasumi said that morning she had no idea what she would ever do with all that money. Nabiki promptly said, "Whatever you want.", and offered to manage the money for her. All Jalyn really cared though was that she now had access to some of the best Japanese cuisine she'd ever tasted.

He communicator beeped interrupting her meal. Downing the last of the soup she flipped it open and answered the call.

"Jalyn here, what's the sit rep.", she asked.

The face in the tiny screen was covered in a standard TRANK II battle armor helmet. It was only the ID number on the screen that told her it was Krej.

"I apologize for the interruption Ms. Tannius but I have a gentleman here who claims to have an appointment.", he said.

"Krej, call me Jalyn.", she sighed. "We play poker together and I'm hardly your boss so stop being so damn formal!"

"Sorry ma'am", he croaked.

"So who is it?", she asked.

"Who is what?", Krej questioned.

"The person who's here to see me!", Jalyn yelled.

"Sorry. He says his name is Kuno Tatewaki."

*_Kuno! Damn, I forgot all about him. Augh!_* "Yes, ok. It's fine, send him in.", Jalyn said finally. "Oh, and Krej?"

"Yes Ms. Tan… I mean, Jalyn?"

"Ranko told me to remind you that you owe her twenty credits.", Jalyn disconnected the call.

* * * * * * * * * *

The mechanical monstrosity stood aside allowing Kuno to pass. He rested his boken on his shoulder and meandered down the road to the Tendo residence. He reflected sourly on the state of affairs surrounding Nerima lately. Why wasn't he chosen right off? His mansion would have been more adequate for a headquarters than the cramped dojo. His fighting skills were unparalleled. He had never been defeated, true he had fallen to Saotome's foul sorceries more than once but in combat he had no equal.

His musings ended when he was greeted at the door by Jalyn herself. "Hello Kuno, please come in."

She led him straight to the dojo which had been cleared out once there was no more need for it as an infirmary. She pulled out her scanner and asked Kuno to perform some katas as if her were really in combat.

Kuno went to work attacking an imaginary foe as Jalyn watched impassively. Soon she snapped her scanner shut and called for Kuno to cease.

"How was that Tannius-sensei?", he asked.

Jalyn rubbed her eyes, "Well Kuno, there is potential for growth. Your scan reads at around nine hundred and sixty which is excellent considering most normal people only read at about fifty to seventy five."

Kuno smiled at this and puffed his chest out in pride.

"However, we have very little time left. We might be able to begin your training but you will be nowhere near the level Ranma and the others have achieved in time for it to matter.", Jalyn continued.

"How hard could it be? With your training I'm sure Ranma is almost up to my skill level. I could be of great help to you and your fellow knights.", he said.

Sighing Jalyn decided maybe the direct approach was the best, "Kuno, When I first started training Ranma Saturday morning his power level was at about twelve fifty. This morning his scan read one hundred and thirty thousand. If he keeps going like he has he'll out power me in another two weeks, however I think he's reached a plateau in his current training."

She let Kuno stand there for a minute to let the information soak into his head. Finally he unfroze, flipped his hair out of his eyes, and assumed a calm smile. "I see, Saotome has somehow bewitched you into believing these lies. Fine if you won't train me I shall go to Hercule Satan and train. Then I shall come back and smite the foul Sorcerer Saotome and free you of his evil influence." He reached for one of Jalyn's hands, kissed it and left the dojo.

Jalyn shook her head sadly, *_That guy doesn't need training. He needs medication and lots of therapy._*

* * * * * * * * * *

Tannius looked over his new office casually. It was spartan, just how he liked it. Granted back at the Celestial Dragon headquarters he had all sorts of knickknacks and assorted weirdness he had picked up in his travels. His trophy room was one of his most treasured things. In the field however, he liked to travel light. He sat down behind his desk and logged into the ultranet terminal.

"You have six new hypermail messages and twenty old hypermail messages.", the terminal said in a voice much like Nexus'.

"Display new messages only.", he said.

The first two were solicitations. He chuckled to himself that even the interdimensional community had to deal with spam as he erased them. The next three were standard reports on forces and troop movements the last detailing the mission Thor was on. The last message however had no origin address. It appeared to have been inserted directly into the local ultranet hub. He read the message then again to make sure he got it all then deleted it.

"Terminal voice command; Scrub previous message from system code J-tan six oh six six nine.", he spoke to the terminal.

"Code accepted. Message buffer has been written over with random data.", the terminal responded.

Tannius sat back and sighed. After a moment he stood up and teleported from the room.

* * * * * * * * * *

Jalana was signing a requisition form when Tannius appeared next to her. She jumped, startled, even though she had been expecting him for some time.

"It's time.", he said.

Jalana nodded solemnly, "Are you sure you have to leave?", she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I feel terrible leaving you all to face this by yourselves but I made a deal and am honor bound to keep it.", Tannius said, pain clearly showing on his face.

"At least take your daughter out of here. There's no need to lose her too.", Jalana suggested.

"No, that's not the deal. I don't want to give him any excuse to break his word. If he does go back on our deal then at least he will be in the wrong.", he answered.

"Damn it! I know he'll break his word. I've known my Uncle a lot longer than you have. He'll do anything he can to get what he wants. Look at what he did to me! To your daughter! Hell, he killed the woman you loved. This is all just a sick game to him. I know our inside informant is really him, it was obvious from the start. Now just when this world needs you most, you play honor bound warrior and leave the field. Damn you! And damn me for following you.", The last was said without nearly the venom Jalana had started with.

Tannius laid a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "I'm going to meet up with Thor then I'll be out of this dimensional frequency for the duration of the fight. You know that little bar in that transdimensional nexus we go to? That's where I'll be."

"Go on, get the hell out before I shoot you.", Jalana smiled sadly.

"It'll be ok. We have the best trained warriors I've ever seen. They'll make up for our lack of numbers. I'll see you again, count on it.", Tannius disappeared.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ranma finished his tenth bowl of food and sat back with a sigh. He looked at the others around the table and grinned. *_Lets see them make fun of my eating habits now!_* he thought. The girls sitting around him had left a mess of bowls, plates and scattered food. Nearby, the owner of the restaurant wrung his hands and sobbed.

"I might make it until after school now.", Ukyou sighed.

"Speaking of school, we should get back. We have a math test today remember?", Akane reminded everyone.

"Yeah! I even studied for that one.", Ranma leapt up from his seat. He went to the register and paid the bill.

They arrived at school just in time. Yohko had gone back to the Dojo by herself. Ranma was actually working on his test much to the instructors surprise. He only had to be scolded once however, for drawing equations in the air with his pencil. That in itself wasn't so bad but the fact everyone could see the blue energy lines as he graphed a function was.

It was after school and everyone was walking home. Ranma was in a great mood.

"I can't believe you passed the test! And got a hundred percent too!", Ukyou said.

"I told you that you just needed to study harder Ranma.", Akane said.

"Well you were right about one thing.", Ranma said from the top of the fence he was walking on.

"What's that?", Akane asked.

"If I treat it as if I'm training in martial arts I can learn anything.", Ranma said smugly.

"So do you have any mathematical attacks yet?", Ranko asked. She was walking backwards on the fence in front of Ranma.

"Not yet but using geometry I think I could be a pretty good trick shot.", he pointed a finger and shot a small beam of blue light that bounced off a garbage can, a light post, a section of fence, then the eaves of a house before missing a pebble by half a centimeter.

"You missed.", Ranko smiled.

"By about half a centimeter! That's not bad!", Ranma countered.

"Just kidding bro', if it had been a demon you'd have nailed him."

"That's better.", Ranma smirked.

Akane became more serious, "You've fought these demons before, Ranko. How bad are things going to get? Are we ready?"

Ranko frowned and leapt off the fence, "That's hard to say for sure, I never really fought the demons. I was about as powerful as Ranma was when we met. I couldn't even fight back. Besides, I was terrified. I'd just lost everyone I ever cared about and was an emotional wreck. I've spent the last two years training and coming to terms with the fact I survived. I felt guilty for a long time afterwards. Tannius offered me this opportunity to fight, to give me a second chance to make things right. From the reports I've read, only a few of these demons will cause us any problems whatsoever. The big problem will be numbers. Ottula has probably a billion demon troops to call on. Our advantage is that he can only send so many at a time, most cannot dimensional teleport by themselves. They will come through transdimensional gates set up on their side. Our main objectives are to close the gates when the invasion begins. No troops no invasion."

"You make it sound so easy.", Ukyou said.

"Trust me, it'll be anything but…", Ranko said flatly.

* * * * * * * * * *

Tannius moved his piece and sat back with a frown.

"You're more distracted than usual my friend. Check.", Thor said moving his queen.

Tannius looked at the board and snorted in frustration, "All right, I concede. Yes I am distracted. I'm worried about my daughter especially. The rest of you can handle yourselves ok even if it means retreating but the rest of those kids…", he trailed off.

Thor shook his head slowly, "You worry too much. We already know what Ottula is up to. You take care of business and let us deal with the demons."

Tannius nodded then smiled, "I'll be at the bar when I'm done. First round is on me."

Thor slapped him on the back, "I'll hold you to that. I'll bring the kids with me, show them what the real universe looks like."

"Gah, talk about bad first impressions.", Tannius laughed, "I must be going now. Good luck to you."

Tannius disappeared.

"And you my friend. I think you'll need it more than I.", Thor said.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ranma sighed and kicked a stone down the road. It trailed smoke as it shot into the sky and burned up from air friction. Ranma stared wide eyed after it. *_Man, I really need to be careful._* Resuming his aimless walk he came by the Nekokatten. It was closed, maybe forever. Ranma didn't know why he felt so restless. It was the calm before the storm and his training was as complete as it could be in the time allowed. Granted there was at least three maybe four days left, at least if the informant the Celestial Dragons had was correct.

Ranma wasn't sure what to do, he was bored and restless, but training wouldn't do him any good right now and he was pretty sure he didn't have the patience to sit and watch television or read a book. Earlier Ukyou had suggested flying to Jusenkyou to get rid of his curse but Ranma had just shrugged. He explained to her, "Now that I have control of this curse it's not that big of a deal. I think I'd kind of miss it if I were to be cured now. But don't you get any funny ideas about me being a pervert or anything, I'm still one hundred percent guy. got that?", he had finished, pointing at Akane. She had just smiled and playfully punched him calling him an idiot.

Ranma sighed again and stood to the side as a TRANK II walked by. It waved as it passed and Ranma half heartedly waved back. There were at least twenty of the huge mechs wandering town, three assigned permanently to the dojo area.

About ten minutes later he realized he was walking by the new Celestial Dragon headquarters. He stopped and looked up at the shiny mirror finish of the building. Jalyn had said they used nanites to build it and was essentially the same technology as Nexus II. He was about to continue when Jalyn herself flew in towards the front doors in her half dragon form.

"Hi Ranma. What are you up to?", she asked.

"Eh, nothin' really. I was just wandering around bored trying to find something to do.", Ranma replied.

"Well come on in and I'll give you a tour.", Jalyn invited.

Not having anything else to do Ranma nodded and followed her in.

Inside was a standard foyer with wood paneled walls and a large reception desk. Ranma was slightly surprised to see Nexus behind the desk talking on a phone and filing her nails. Her ever present bubblegum snapped as she raised a hand and waved. Another Nexus stepped up and tapped Ranma on the shoulder causing him to leap in surprise.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you.", she apologized.

"It's all right, I just didn't sense you is all.", Ranma explained.

"That's probably because she doesn't emit a ki signature. With practice you should be able to sense changes in electromagnetic frequencies as well as ki.", Jalyn said. "So what are you doing over here?"

Nexus snapped her gum followed a second later by a second snap behind the desk, "I'm just doing a final check on the systems here before I dock myself tonight. I'm kinda tired of hovering over the dojo. Besides, your lawn could use some sun.", she said the last to Ranma.

Nexus excused herself and went and merged with her other avatar behind the desk. Jalyn motioned Ranma to the elevator and they rode it up a few floors. They got off and followed a hallway a short ways before stopping at a door. Jalyn placed a hand on a pad next to it and the door melted open, pooling at the sides like liquid mercury. They went inside to a bare metallic room.

"So what's this? An exercise room?", Ranma asked.

"No, this is my suite. I'll be staying here for the rest of my time in Japan.", She answered.

"Kinda bare isn't?", Ranma joked.

"That's why I'm here. Puff, Access room decoration subsystem and load Jalyn suite version four point six, voice code nine-six-oh-four-three-three.", she said smiling.

The room shimmered and rippled as if it were water. A huge four poster bed formed out of the liquid, as well as a dresser, a desk, a couch and coffee table with some extra chairs, and a kitchenette. The floor became a dark garnet shag carpet, and the walls changed to an earthy light brown with a mahogany trim. Photos and paintings emerged at various positions around the room. Finally everything settled down and seemed to solidify.

"Wow.", was all Ranma could say.

"Yeah, wow.", Jalyn smiled. "It's a mixture of nanotechnology, forcefields, and holograms. Fairly new tech really, we didn't have anything like this three years ago." She held up her handheld computer/scanner/communicator, "I keep my favorite room layouts in here. It has over five hundred teraquads of memory available and comes equipped with a basic a.i."

"You mean Puff?", Ranma raised an eyebrow.

Jalyn blushed a deep green, "Yeah, you know, Puff the Magic Dragon? I did it to irritate dad. He hates that song."

Ranma laughed, "Yeah I know all about annoying parents as a hobby. This is really amazing though." Ranma went over and felt the bed, the sheets moved and felt just like the real thing.

"Have a seat.", Jalyn motioned to the couch, "You want anything to drink?" She moved to the replicator in the kitchenette.

"Whatever your having is fine.", he replied.

Jalyn brought back a couple cans of Mountain Dew. She handed one to Ranma. "So what do you think of the Knights?", she asked opening her soda.

"This is pretty cool. Does everyone in the Knights live like this?", Ranma asked, taking a drink.

"Most of us do. Out in the field you don't always have these luxuries but that's all part of the fun. You get to go all over the galaxy, see different dimensions, and even time travel if the mission requires it. Think of it as the best training trip you'd ever be on."

"Are you asking if I want to join?", Ranma said.

"I'm asking you to consider it. 'Team Ranma' could become a permanent fixture of the Knights of the Celestial Dragon.", Jalyn offered.

"As long as we could come home to visit often. I'd have to ask the others as well. Besides, I'd like to finish school. Even though it's not that important to the art itself, I've realized lately that the more you know the more power you have."

"Well, the headquarters here in Tokyo is permanent and you'd be more than welcome to live at the dojo between missions. As for the others, I've planned on asking them after talking to you about it first. Then there's the matter of school, how would you like to have the equivalent of a masters degree in two years? Japan schools may be the best on Earth but you have to realize we have access to tech from places other than Earth."

Ranma smiled, "I can't say I haven't thought about it already and while it's tempting, I think I need a little time to think about it. On another note, I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Hmmm? What's that?", Jalyn queried.

"Well, I'd like to get something special for Akane and I figured that since you're not an ex-fiancé and you know about things girls like maybe you could help me pick something she'll like."

"Sure Ranma, you know if you didn't have Akane I might have just stolen you for myself. Just kidding, Really! But honestly, Akane is lucky to have you. Of course I'll help. Puff, I need a desk and ultranet terminal. Let's see what we can find online.", Jalyn offered.

* * * * * * * * * *

Piccolo sat hovering in the air near his favorite waterfall. The sound of running water always seemed to help him focus his meditation. He had spent a day in the hyperbolic time chamber creating a new technique combining his own abilities with the subspace technique Tannius used and was now meditating to fine tune the technique. To piccolo's knowledge he had never fought a demon before but if they were anything like Frieza or Cell he knew traditional attacks would have little effect.

He suddenly sensed a power manifesting nearby and opened his eyes in time to see Gohan teleport in.

"Sorry to interrupt your meditation Piccolo but I have some great news. Goku's coming back to help us fight!", Gohan said.

Piccolo's eyes grew wide and he drew back in surprise, "What!? Really? How is this possible?"

"Someone in Otherworld pulled some strings and got Goku three days on Earth. He'll be here in two days."

"Amazing! If he's been training in Otherworld all this time, and if I know Goku he has, then this changes everything!"

"I know, I still need to go tell mom but I thought you'd like to know. Hey, if there's time maybe we should all enter the world's strongest competition, it'll be just like old times!"

Piccolo nodded, "I'd like that. It would be nice to test my new skills against Goku again."

"I gotta go tell mom the good news. I'll see you later!"

*_Goku's coming. No one will be able to stop us now._* Piccolo went back to his meditation with a fanged smile on his lips.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Moshi moshi, Tendo Enterprises, Nabiki speaking.", Nabiki answered the phone.

Nabiki switched to English, "Oh, Mr. Leno. Yes, I have been expecting you call. On you show tomorrow night? Hai, I mean yes, I can do. I will verify with Mr. Saotome and Ms. Akane Tendo. You want Ms. Kuonji too? Okey Dokey, I will call back. Goodbye."

Nabiki hung up her new cell phone and rushed out of her room, "Hey guys, I got a great deal for you!"

* * * * * * * * * *

Ranma walked home happily. He could have flown but decided to enjoy the peace and quiet of the all too short walk to the dojo. Jalyn had taken a shuttle up to the orbiting station to collect the item Ranma had found. Apparently the local Tokyo headquarters didn't yet have a working dimensional portal yet or something along those lines.

Ranma whistled as he walked along the top of the fence. He was in serious debt again, but at least unlike Nabiki he didn't have to pay interest on the credits he had borrowed from Jalyn. He was pretty sure he'd have to join the Celestial Dragons to pay her back and realized that might have been Jalyn's motivation for lending him the two hundred and seventeen credits. Right now he didn't care. He was too happy, nervous, and excited to worry about it.

He finally reached the front gates and walked up to the house. He was just about to open the door when it flew open and Akane rushed out grabbing his arm and running towards the Nerima shopping district.

"Hey! Where are we going?", Ranma finally managed to yell as he flew along behind Akane.

"We have to hurry up and get you some nice dress clothes before the stores close!", Akane yelled back.

"Why, what's going on?"

"We're going to appear on the Tonight show in New York and I want the man I love to look his best!"

* * * * * * * * * *

Jalyn returned to the Tendo dojo to see a bustle of activity. Everyone was getting dressed up and rushing around trying get ready.

"What's going on?", she asked Kasumi.

"Oh, Hello Jalyn. Everyone is getting ready to go to New York. They're taping the Tonight Show in five hours and Ranma and the others have been asked to appear."

"I don't want to go! We're martial artists not performers!", Ranma complained as Akane helped him with his jacket. He was dressed in beige khaki pants with an off white button up shirt and a dark gray Jacket. He also had a pair of shiny black dress shoes.

"Actually, I think this is a great idea. This is just the kind of thing to get your minds off what's coming and to get the public even more on our side. In fact let's get the everyone together and we'll fly over in one of the trans-atmospheric transports.", Jalyn said.

"That sounds great.", Nadoka said, "I've always wanted to do some shopping in America."

"It's settled then. Ranma, would you like to help me bring one of the transports around?", Jalyn jerked her head towards the door hinting for him to come with her.

"Um, sure. Akane, we'll be right back."

As the two left the house Ranma looked around, "Did you get it?"

"As if you had any doubt.", Jalyn said proudly as she held out a small black box.

Ranma took it and cracked it open slightly. He gasped in awe and shut it quickly, "This is perfect. Thanks Jalyn."

"Don't mention it. I think it's romantic and I'm such a sucker for romance.", Jalyn giggled.

Ranma laughed, "We'd better get that transport before someone gets suspicious."

Jalyn nodded and the two flew off to the Headquarters.


End file.
